best and crazy time for all
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: this is one shot stories that are based off my other story -beware of team one hits and plays hard- that maybe before and after what's in there...read and review what think...but working on editing some of the chapters right now
1. meet baby Scarlatti

**A/N:** _this is one shot stories that are based off what was going on with Beware of team one hits and plays hard' just what happens afterwards_

* * *

Winnie was now 36 weeks pregnant and it was her last day of work before she left for maternity leave and shocked how fast time had flown by. While they had a slow down in work she had decided would go and get something to eat and after Sid told her it was okay she headed to a small café not far from the barn and was standing in line as the woman in the line next to her smiled as watched rest a hand on her belly were felt the baby kicking under her hand, "Pretty close?"

"Yeah, 36 weeks today," she said but yawned. "Seems like never going to be over."

"Let me guess this is number one?" she nodded. "I have three kids at home and just had first son two days ago. I have seen you around the SRU? I am Rachael."

"I am Winnie and yeah, today is my last day there actually as a dispatcher. I have seen you there a few times."

"That would be because Troy on team four is my husband."

Both laugh, "Spike on team one is my husband."

A man in his late 20's walked into the café but Winnie could tell something was wrong with his demeanor and didn't miss the bulge in the back of his jeans covered by jacket but she was glad that had decided to wear one of Spike's hoodie that was to big on her but covered up her uniform. She pulled out her phone just as the man pulled out an automatic weapon, "Nobody move," he fired into the ceiling. "If you do what the hell I say no one will be hurt and get out of here real soon."

Sid took a call and then announced, "Team one hot call. Shots fired at Golden Griddle."

The ride there was short and the team gathered around the command truck, "Sam your sierra one. Ed sierra two. Spike you're in the truck with me. Leah you talk to some of the witnesses and see if can find out what was going on right before the shooting happened. Jules need you in the truck with me," sarge barked off orders.

The phone inside the bank rang and another man drew his weapon and answered, "What?"

"This is Sgt Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit and wanted to make sure everyone in there was okay?" He told the man.

"Everyone is fine for now Parker but need some time to think," he said and slammed the phone back down. "Where the hell is Rivera?"

Winnie hid her phone as he went around collecting everyone else but texted Spike, **_10-33; 2-18 Golden Griddle_**

Spike pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the text which sent a shiver down his spine, _**hang in there were outside**_

She took a deep breath and sighed as got a kicked to the ribs and send text back, _**tell Troy from T4 **_

Sarge looked over when heard him gasp, "Spike something wrong?"

He released his breath, "Winnie sent me a text from inside the café were at right now."

He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay doing this?"

Spike sent a text to his old team-mate that's not sergeant of team four, "Boss I am fine doing this but seems Troy's wife is there to."

Winnie sighed as didn't miss the annoying Braxton hicks, "Who the hell is he looking for?"

A woman sitting next to them on the ground answered, "Rivera is the owner of this café and not here today for some reason."

Winnie pulled out her phone and sent off a text, _**came looking for the owner Rivera**_

She said and one of the men pulled her up by her arm and towards the phone, "Tell that sergeant out there we want to see Alfredo Rivera," he told her.

Sarge answered his end of the phone, "This is Sgt Parker."

"They want to see Alfredo Rivera in," she told him and listened to him some more. "In the next hour or start killing hostages."

He was glad to hear her, "Just answer yes or no," she made a noise. "Can they hear you?'

She sighed, "Yes."

"Can they hear me?"

"No."

That seemed to be a good thing, "Were going to get you out of there but they have handguns?"

"No but they have are adiment about automatically killing people if not here in that time."

He knew that meant automatic guns, "Troy is on his way here but try to remain calm for both of you."

The man snatched the phone from her and pushed her to the ground but she braced herself but sprained her wrist, "Damn it.

Rachael and another man helped her sit up, "You okay?"

"Yeah just sprained my wrist so hurts like hell."

Spike was clicking away at the monitor and finally pulled up the surveillance video as she fell, "Win-"

sarge and Jules stood next to him, "At least now we have eyes in there for now. Can we see if get a way inside there?"

There was a knock at the door of the truck and Troy walked in, "Find out anything? Rachael inside there?"

Spike was scanning the feed seeing both woman, "She's inside there but Winnie is too."

The other man patted him on the shoulder, "You know get them out of there safe-and-sound."

"What we know about Rivera?" sarge asked.

Sid answered, "He's being investigated in relation to several murdered across Ontario and we have a name on the gunman."

Sam had cut through the door with a torch, "Were all set back here."

sarge nodded, "Alright get inside and wait until find an away to take them down."

Winnie looked around and saw Sam who smirked at her, "When something starts everyone duck."

The two guys were starting to pace and one grabbed Winnie by the arm pulling her to him just as Sam and the SWAT team members walked out making their presence known, "Police drop the guns," both men turn to point the guns at the cops but Winnie elbows the man holding her in the ribs causing him to lose his grip on the gun and she punched him in the face at same time ducking as the man next to her fired at someone but unfortunately close to her head leaving her ears ringing. She didn't notice as someone guided her outside until sat down on a gurney and Sam was letting go of her arm, "You okay?"

She closed her eyes from the headache and waited a moment before answering, "My wrist is hurting and ears ringing but okay."

Spike and sarge walked over one handing her some water making sure their headsets were off, "Sweetheart you alright?"

She leaned her head on Spike's arm who was next to her as paramedic wrapped her wrist and put a brace on it, "Will hurt for sometime but should se your normal doctor."

/*/*/*/

Back at the barn Winnie walked into the conference room and sat down in a chair as team one followed her along with Rachael who had been worried about her new friend and didn't miss the distant look in her eyes as got up and headed for the locker rooms so she followed, "We don't live far from each other just down the block so maybe can do something sometime."

Winnie grabbed bottle of Tylenol and took with some water, "I would like that."

"I should get going home to the kids but you want a ride? They said something about needing to serve a warrant before shift ends."

Jules and Leah walked in, "Bosses are wanting to know if want to wait around here or need a ride?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I will wait not sure want to be home alone right now."

Spike walked in as they walked out, "So you staying around here? All we have to do is a warrant and then can head home."

She took his offered hand to stand up, "I don't want to be alone right now and so will wait around here for you to be done."

They walked out of the room seeing team one was waiting, "Ready to go?" Ed asked.

/*/*/*/

Winnie had woke up to feeling something pop and hear something dripping that sounded a lot like water and she looked down to see that there was a puddle of water on and under her chair along with her pants were soaking wet and finally hit her that water had just broke and she was in labor, "Damn it." She carefully stood up as the janitor happened to walk over, "Something need help with?" he saw the puddle and was confused about where it came from. "What's with the water?"

She took a deep breath, "My water just broke."

He was shocked how calm she was, "Don't you think that need to head to the hospital than?"

"Labor just started so can wait a little bit until they come back," she said slowly standing up and grabbed her now wet phone which he dried off before handing it back to her. She headed for the locker room and heard something over the headset that she had snagged when the team left. "Winnie you with us?" Ed asked her.

She sat down, "Yeah, am here."

"We should be back there in about an hour."

"Once get back and get statement can get out of there for the night," sarge told them. "Okay kids."

She shook her head as turned off the headset and dialed Spike who answered, "Hey Winnie, everything okay?" He asked wondering why she was calling. "What? When?" he shouted forgetting that he had never turned off the headset he was wearing as for most of the team.

"What happened?" sarge asked since was riding with him.

"She said that her water just broke," he told them and didn't miss the gasps that could hear in his ear. "Boss?"

"Going as fast as we can," he told him as started to go over the speed limit.

Winnie looked at her phone as got a text from Jules, going to be okay just sit down

"Were going as fast as we can but sit down somewhere."

Jules sent her a text, **_should take a shower might be a few days before get to take another one _**Winnie figured would be a good idea to take that suggestion and was glad she had a set of clean clothes in her locker so that could have something to change into to go somewhere in.

/ */*/*/

Sarge and Spike was the first ones back and he was out of the truck before he even had the vehicle in parked and raced inside to find Sid sitting at the desk but instead of saying something he pointed to the locker room where Winnie had headed off to a while ago. He opened the door to find her sitting on one of the benches, "How you doing?"

She turned around frowning, "Nothing really but few contraction but water broke right after talked to the bosses and then called you."

They got get her dressed in pair of sweatpants and a big shirt and he kissed her, "Ready to go and have a baby?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't think we really have a choice at this moment."

He helped her stand up, "Jules is going grab the bag from the house and meet us there."

Rest of team one and team three were waiting at the desk, "Leah is going to drive you to the hospital with a police escort all the way there."

/*/*/*/

After 26 hours of labor, most of the team had gone home to their own families until they heard some news which Spike felt the need to update them pretty much every hour on what was happening. After their son was born he watched as the nurses cleaned their newborn son was cleaned up and after they had been set up in a new room he had sent a text to everyone on the team that were in the waiting room and told them that could come back to the room, "Ready for some visitors?"

She nodded as saw her husband holding their son who was asleep, "Am sure can't really hold them back so better now than later."

there was a knock on the door as rest of the team walked into the room and gathered around them, "Wow, he looks like you," Leah said to Spike.

"With Winnie's eyes though," Sam said.

Ed smirked, "So what's his name?" He asked the question they had been wondering for months. "Going to spill his name?"

Winnie and Spike share a look, "Tell them before go nuts," she told him. "Well more."

Everyone started to laugh as she yawned and fell asleep, "His name is Dominic Lewis Thomas. After both of our dad's and Lou."

"That's a wonderful name," sarge told him and hugged him. "Seems that Winnie is exhausted so will come by in the morning to see them."

Leah and Jules both hugged him and kissed the baby on his forehead, "Am really happy for you two."


	2. Sadie meets baby Dominic

**A/N: **_thanks to __Ealasaid Una __who had suggested this for the other story _

* * *

Winnie and the baby had stayed in the hospital for only three days before going home and his mother had flown in the next day. It had been a week since the baby was brought home and Spike had been called back to work early. Was the morning of his first day back and he woke up to see she was asleep so he went for a run making a stop at her favorite bakery. He stepped into the shower before checking on Dominic who was making some noises in the bassinet next to their bed so picked him up before could wake Winnie and headed to give him a bottle and change him.

Michelina walked downstairs to see her son sipping coffee with him curled up in his arms, "Mikey, thought heard someone down here."

"A bunch of the SRU came down with the flu so heading into work."

"Am sure your not so happy to be leaving him alone yet?" he nodded. "I will be here with her so no worries and not like can't call and check on him."

"I know mom just jitters but already fed and changed him so going to put him back upstairs."

Winnie really only stirred a little when he walked back into the room and set Dominic back down and he got dressed but was happy she looked tp be getting some sleep but he was sure he was going to need loads and loads of coffee if he had any chance of getting through the day, "See you later Win."

/*/*/*/

Ed was changing in the locker room with the new guy who was there for when Spike wasn't on the team. Wordy walked in with Sam behind him chatting about the game that they had been planning to go to the Goose to watch that night. Spike walked into the locker room whistling as Jules and Leah followed him in, "Someone anxious about first day back?" Sam asked his friend. "I know the feeling but will take a few days to get over though."

Spike clapped him on shoulder and passed around a phone with picture of baby his mother had taken, "Wow, Spike he looks really cute," Leah told him.

"So when are we going to see him?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe can get together soon," Spike told him. "Will ask Winnie about it tonight."

Sarge walked in, "Good to have you back here missed around here. All have to do is serve a warrant this morning and maybe some patrolling unless get a hot call."

Sam shook his head, "At least someone has an easy first day back unlike rest of us for sure."

Jules punched him in the arm, "Shut up Sam."

/*/*/*/

Winnie woke up a while later to a cell phone ringing which caused the baby to start crying so she sat up picking Dom up putting him in her lap once he had stopped and grabbed the annoying noise but turned out to be Spike's phone but yawned as she let him nurse. She had a few things that would need to drop off at the station so she got him ready for the day and walked downstairs, "Something smells good."

Michelina turned around and handed her some coffee way she liked it, "When I just had Mikey use to love eating this. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore still but doing okay. He left his phone here this morning and thought would go and drop it off along with some papers concerning my leave," after she ate she set him in his carrier and made sure to stop off at coffee shop getting them all something. Team one had almost all gone inside by the time she got there but Ed grinned as saw her pull up so walked over holding her door open when turned off the car, "Just wondering when would come see us."

She took his hand to help her out and motioned for him to grab the coffee trays as she grabbed Dom, "Well, need to drop some papers off for my leave with Holleran and then Spike had seemed to grab my phone by mistake and actually left his back at home so bringing it to him."

He shook his head as held the door open, "Am sure that wasn't on purpose."

Sarge was standing at the desk when heard them, "Thought was a reason Eddie didn't come in with all of us."

Sarge and Sid both gave her a hug, "Good to see you Winnie."

Jules and Leah walked out of the locker room ready to head to the gym, "Wow, good to see you here so soon," Jules told her as both woman hugged her.

Ed lifted him out of the carrier as started to cry, "Go chat with Holleran while we got him."

She walked off as rest of the team walked out of the locker room, "Boss, what we going to do now?" Spike asked before noticing who was there. "Where's Winnie?"

Leah pointed to the closed office door, "Talking to Holleran about something."

Winnie came out a few minutes later and handed him his phone, "You took my phone and left yours."

He hid a grin as they walked to the conference room, "Sorry was in a rush and must have grabbed yours."

She rolled her eyes knowing what his plan would have been, "Yeah, whatever you tell yourself."

Jules took him from Ed, "Was talking to Spike about when you would be up to having everyone over."

Winnie sat down in a chair yawning, "Michelina is going out for the night and would be a good time to have everyone over if have the time."

/*/*/*/

A while later Spike had been cooking for a while as there was a knock on the door and was Sam, Jules and Sadie. He let them inside, "You're a little early."

Jules set the carrier down with Sadie asleep so she set up a play yard and set her inside, "Thought would be a good idea so can help."

He could hear Dom making noises over the baby monitor so he ran upstairs before could wake Winnie up and came back, "Thanks have a few things she had started that can help with."

Sam opened the door to Ed, Sophie, Clark, Dean, Izzy, Greg and Marina who walked inside, "Come on in he just brought him downstairs but Sadie is asleep."

There was another knock and this time was Wordy, Shelley, Claire, Lily, Allie, Leah and Raf who walked in, "Something smells good in here."

He grinned as everyone sat around somewhere that could find, "Should be done in a little while."

Jules had set Sadie down on the ground and she decided would show everyone her new found moves so started to crawl over to where Dom was in her dad's arms but she was mad he was getting all of the attention and started to cry so sarge lifted her into his lap, "When did she learn to crawl?"

Jules ran a hand through her blonde curls, "She just started a few days ago when Sam and me had the day off."

Dom woke up to her crying and started to cry as Leah lifted him out, "Sh, buddy it's okay."

Spike sighed as he wasn't letting up so took him from her, "I think that someone is jealous," Allie told them.

Wordy rolled his eyes, "Lily was the same way when we brought home Allie for the first few months."

"Am sure once they get a little older," Ed said. "They will become best of friends."

Izzy dropped into her father's lap smiling, "Daddy can I hold him, please?"

"Okay but you have to be really careful with him," he told her and Sam placed him in her arms but Ed was there to support her arms. "Just like you did with Sadie."

Sophie and Spike were in the kitchen, "Go see if she wants to eat," Sophie told him. "I will finish up in here."

He walked upstairs and found her asleep under the covers in middle of the bed so he sat on edge of the bed running a hand down her arm but she didn't stir and he kissed her lips smirking as she responded by trying to deepen the kiss without moving but opened her eyes open a little, "Hm, go away."

He laughed softly, "Everyone is downstairs waiting for dinner that's about done and kids are happy to see you."

She yawned before sitting up slowly and saw the grin on his face, "We have guests downstairs and we just had a baby so not ready for that."

"Come on everyone wants to see you."

Ed was holding him when they came down, "Look whose finally awake," Raf said. "Good to see you."

She received hugs from almost everyone and Tyson ran over to the couple barking once, "How's he handling the new baby?" Jules asked.

Winnie sat down on the couch, "Actually really good no aggression or barking at him but when he wakes up crying he comes over barking until we go to him."

Allie ran over hugging her, "But Sadie is jealous he's getting all of the attention."

Sadie crawled over to the couch and Spike lifted her into his lap, "Hey there princess you having fun?" She made a sound making a face that told him she was mad at him that made her look just like Jules when she was mad and he kissed top of her head and tickled her. "I am starving lets eat."


	3. change in teams & Sadie first birthday

**A/N**: know this started out as a story but now my muse is running rampid in my head and now onto one shot stories from here

* * *

Sarge had been shot in the leg causing nerve damage during a hot call and decided to retire and teach at the academy the new recruits while also consulting with different companies that could use his skills and few wanted him to come on full-time but he opted to stay close to his family. Wordy had decided to step down from SRU when thought his Parkinson's might affect his work but opted to still work as a consultant for SRU and Roy Lane offered him a spot in Guns&Gangs as his partner. Donna had been killed in a bomb blast (but not Jimmy)

/*/*/*/

By middle of the shift it had been quiet except for a morning warrant that had gone to do but now team one was working in the gym as noticed that Holleran was by the dispatcher desk talking to two people who had their backs to them so had no idea who was there or why yet. Spike stopped punching the bag, "What you think that means?"

Ed looked over at the man shrugging, "That about to find out what he has planned."

Holleran and the two people walked into the conference room and he motioned for them, "Everyone remembers Kerns," they all nod. "This is Ryan Carter coming over from warrant squad and both will be joining team one now that Sam is moving over to team three for the open team leader spot if he wants to. Ed is promoted to sergeant so Jules is team leader of team one."

This change had surprised most of them as he walked away leaving them for themselves, "Welcome back to the team," Spike told Leah.

Greg and Winnie walked into the barn about the same time and found them in the conference room, "So what's the ruling?" he asked and Leah told him. "Glad to hear promotions."

Winnie handed the squirming baby to her husband standing next to her, "You have been wanting to get own team for a while right?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Been a few years since thought of it but looking forward to it."

Spike smirked remembering how much his friend had enjoyed it when Ed was hurt, "Sure up to being team leader Jules?"

She punched him in the arm that was holding his son, "I think might even let someone else take a turn or two sometimes."

Everyone started laughing but Ryan was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Leah pat him on the shoulder, "Nothing just have to wait and see."

Ed walked back into the room sighing, "Okay some of us have work to get back to."

Spike handed him back to Winnie before stealing a kiss when thought no one was looking, "What have I told you about holding hands in here?" Ed asked him. "Much less kissing?"

Winnie blushed as shifted Dom around, "So when is the party tonight?"

Jules handed her friend a paper, "We should get off around three so about five should give everyone time to get there."

/*/*/*/

Jules had set up the living room with the few extra chairs she had found and borrowed from Greg who had come over earlier to help get things ready. Ed, Sophie and Izzy were the first ones to arrive and followed the sound of music to the back yard and soon found Sadie trying to dance to the music in a purple dress, "Uncle Sam," Izzy shouted and ran for him and he turned just in time to catch her.

"Hey there," he kissed her cheek. "Don't you look adorable?"

"Mommy got me this dress just for today."

Sophie walked into the kitchen setting down the cake she made, "Someone really has been more steady walking?"

"Yeah, only for a few weeks and had Sam running around making sure the house was baby proof."

Greg and Marina arrived next and when Izzy saw him she ran right over, "Hi uncle Greg."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Hey there kiddo, having fun?" she nodded and he set her on the ground and she ran off. "Looks really great Jules."

She hugged him and handed him a soda, "Well, Spike was over hear last night and they did almost everything. My brother got that for his kids a few years ago and said would help keep the kids occupied and not bothering all of us every few minutes wanting something."

Spike pulled up and grabbed Dom carrier since he had fallen asleep and the headed inside and set him in a swing "Hey guys."

Sophie and Shelley hugged both of them, "Good to see that you two finally got here."

Spike walked outside to join rest of the guys, "So how's it going with being at home all the time?" Jule asked her friend.

"Me and Rachael have been meeting up a few times a week to catch up," she told them. "Her son is only few days older than him so good to have."

"Can you wait to go back to work?" Marina asked.

"Think am anxious to get back to work and nervous about leaving him."

"With Sadie we had started her at Daycare before I went back to work so she would get use to the idea before actually would be all day and seemed to help."

"I was thinking about doing that and could easy into leaving him for the day."

Wordy popped his head in, "Sam says the food out here is ready if want to eat."

"Were all ready in here if want to get the kids washed up for some food."

/*/*/*/

Sadie had wanted to sit in Spike's lap while they all were eating but at the moment he was holding someone else and she still didn't like sharing the attention of the others. Lily could see her friend frustrated and knew what was going through but pulled her over to where some blocks. Sadie was distracted for a little and she waddled over to where Spike was standing before falling on her butt letting out an ear piercing scream causing him to scoop her up his arms, "Hey you fall down?" she sighed and sniffled as laid her head on his shoulder just as Jules walked over. "She's fine."

Jules could see her daughter was happy, "Am sure she's right where wants to be."

Sam looked up from where he was, "Everything okay?"

"Think someone was missing her favorite uncle and found a way to get his attention," he raised an eyebrow. "Plopping down at his feet screaming."

"Seems to work every time for her."

"How about presents?" Wordy asked seeing the time. "Would be good idea so can get kids to sleep."

Sadie didn't make a move to get out of his lap when sat down in front of the presents but tore into them. She got different outfits, some toys for bath time, a new bunny, baby doll, a Little Tikes-in-1 Deluxe Edition Trike, stuffed animal, Vtech touch tablet, play house and mega blocks. Sadie waddled around hugging everyone and went back to sitting in his lap and didn't look like wanted to move anytime soon.

Izzy was sitting in Ed's lap and asked, "What about some cake?"

"Sure if can steal her away from Spike," Jules said.

Spike rolled his eyes and when tried to pass her to Jules she screamed, "Guess stuck with her."

Shelley pat both guys on the back, "Claire went through it when Lily was born who went through it when Allie was born just means she misses him."

He smiled and he did miss spending time with her and kissed top of her head whispering, "Will come kidnap you from mommy and daddy soon munchkin."

Winnie leaned against his side as she took offered bottle from Sophie, "Think the feeling is mutual between the two of them for sure."

He leaned over kissing Dom on the forehead and her on the lips eliciting a few groans, "Ehhhh gross," Lily and Claire told them.

"Get a room you two," Raf and Sam said at the same time.

"What you think is about Sadie not liking the baby right now?" Jules asked Sam.

"I think she will get over it and become real protective."

Winnie walked to stand next to Spike, "She just misses how much Spike use to come kidnap her for a few hours and do something alone."

Jules grinned, "Maybe he can find something and do that just the two of them."

* * *

**A/N 2:** thanks for reading and there will be more Jam and Spinnie in the stories but review and tell me what you think or if have ideas for chapter


	4. have no fury

It was early Saturday morning in Toronto where Spike was driving back home from seeing his cousin with Alex and Dom asleep in the back while Winnie was away with her family. He was currently stopped in some bad traffic as heard some gunshots nearby he looked around and back to his sleep kids he pulled out his phone dialing the barn, "Strategic Response Unit, this is Sid."

"Sid, have gunshots fired at Thornburg and Huntington," Spike told him. "No idea who or where they came from."

"Team one hot call shots fired Thornburg and Huntington. Unknown how many shooters."

Ed ran over to the desk, "What we know so far?"

"Spike called in the gunshots but he has no idea where they came from or anything other than that."

Adam Thomas the new guy was riding with Leah, "So heading into unknown?"

She looked at him and back at the road, "He's on the team but took sometime to see some family the last few days."

Something clicked in Jules head as they drove, "Ed, he was coming back with the kids."

"Let's see if can track his phone and maybe get an idea from there."

"Because if he heard them means had to be close by?" Carter asked.

Spike ran a hand down his face as phone was ringing but someone smashed through his window before hitting him over the head and shoving him out of the SUV and pulled onto the sidewalk taking off. Spike rubbed the side of his head as came around but pulled out his phone, "Sid, APB out on my truck now."

Sid took down the plates, "Alright its out there but why?"

Ed pulled up and noticed the APB and the SUV, "Leah, Jules, follow the truck and will find Spike."

Spike looked up when someone helped him stand, "The gunman just carjacked my truck Ed. The kids are in there."

Ed said something under his breath, "Sid put that out on the wire and pull team three out looking for the truck."

Sam was working in the gym when heard, "Team three shots fired," Sam ran over. "Gunman carjacked someone nearby and the car was Spike's."

He nodded, "What else we know?"

Sid handed around description of the vehicle, "Sam, the kids were in the car."

Greg was driving home when saw a SUV speeding past him and then he turned one way and SRU trucks didn't follow him so he pulled out his phone, "Ed, you guys just missed that car."

"Greg what are you talking about?" He told him what had seen. "Damn it," he told Leah and Jules what had been told. "Alright that Greg."

"Eddie what's going on?"

He told him what happened, "Around the corner from there will be there in a minute."

Spike was sitting in ambulance with ice pack to his head, "I am fine guys."

Jimmy slammed on his brakes next to him, "You okay?"

A paramedic shook his head, "Probable concussion need to get him to-"

"My kids are missing so not going anywhere," he said standing up and ignored the dizzy feeling. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam joined the other two trucks searching for yours but nothing so far."

Spike groaned and headed for the command truck grabbing laptop, "I can track it from the GPS."

Jimmy pat him on the shoulder, "You tell your wife?"

"She had to fly out and see her parents. Her mom is really ill so not sure can handle this right now."

Ed walked in the truck, "What are you doing? Find something buddy?"

Spike was typing furiously, "The truck has the normal GPS but a friend of mine gave me one that built-in to the truck incase something like this happened."

"So you find anything off either of them?" Ed asked.

Spike was running them, "He cut the original one but in luck the other one is working just fine."

"Give us the location and will go and get them," he told him.

Spike moved digging through the truck grabbing a vest, "Not going without me."

"Spike there are more than enough people to handle this," he told him but knew nothing was getting through.

Spike took the offered weapon from his team leader, "Thanks for this Ed."

Sam looked over when 3 SUV stopped next to his, "We saw your truck pull in there about ten minutes ago and can hear the baby screaming but nothing else."

Jules handed him a picture, "His name is Carlos Keller was connected to a powerful gang that everyone was taken down last month but he hasn't there the last man."

"Jules your sierra one. Sam your sierra two," Ed told them. "Less lethal right now unless think will go wrong."

/*/*/*/

Spike was typing away at the tablet that was working on while he was pacing around the side of the command truck but he didn't miss the looks he was getting, "I am working on getting eyes in there. Sam, see if you can get eyes in there and can help work on a plan."

"I'm on it Spike," Sam said and smirked. "Hey there boss."

Greg walked over, "Know anything so far?"

Ed shook his head at his friend, "Sam is working on getting eyes in there and," they looked to where Spike was. "He's holding up okay."

Sam stopped next to a skylight and used the camera, "Camera is in there."

Leah looked at the screen, "One guy is in there but kids are still inside the SUV on other side of the place."

Ed sighed, "You two come back down here. When they do Jules, Carter and Spike take the back door and hit that door getting the kids out and quiet. Sam, Leah and Adam and me will take the back door."

[-]

Dom was sitting in the backseat scared since the man had pulled his dad out of the truck and he tried to comfort his brother who was screaming but he saw someone moving out the window and hoped was the team but covered them with a blanket as the door opened silently and Jules and Spike opened the doors at the same time, "Dominic?"

The 3-year-old reached for Jules who pulled him out as saw his dad pulled his brother out and soon they were outside but once Jules set him on the ground he ran to his father, "Daddy! I was scared."

Jules picked him up again, "Come on let's get you out of here."

Ed nodded at Sam who busted down the door as the man ran towards the back door but was easily tackled by Sam who handcuffed him, "Under arrest for kidnapping."

Leah watched as the cops took him, "Why was he firing in the first place?"

Sam shook his head, "He said that he wanted to die but we stopped him so suicide by cop."

"And someone had stopped him earlier and," Greg continued. "He grabbed the nearest convienant car that was Spike's car."


	5. friends to the rescue

It was early Saturday morning in Toronto where Spike was driving back home from seeing his cousin with Alex and Dom asleep in the back while Winnie was away with her family. He was currently stopped in some bad traffic as heard some gunshots nearby he looked around and back to his sleep kids he pulled out his phone dialing the barn, "Strategic Response Unit, this is Sid."

"Sid, have gunshots fired at Thornburg and Huntington," Spike told him. "No idea who or where they came from."

"Team one hot call shots fired Thornburg and Huntington. Unknown how many shooters."

Ed ran over to the desk, "What we know so far?"

"Spike called in the gunshots but he has no idea where they came from or anything other than that."

Adam Thomas the new guy was riding with Leah, "So heading into unknown?"

She looked at him and back at the road, "He's on the team but took sometime to see some family the last few days."

Something clicked in Jules head as they drove, "Ed, he was coming back with the kids."

"Let's see if can track his phone and maybe get an idea from there."

"Because if he heard them means had to be close by?" Carter asked.

Spike ran a hand down his face as phone was ringing but someone smashed through his window before hitting him over the head and shoving him out of the SUV and pulled onto the sidewalk taking off. Spike rubbed the side of his head as came around but pulled out his phone, "Sid, APB out on my truck now."

Sid took down the plates, "Alright its out there but why?"

Ed pulled up and noticed the APB and the SUV, "Leah, Jules, follow the truck and will find Spike."

Spike looked up when someone helped him stand, "The gunman just carjacked my truck Ed. The kids are in there."

Ed said something under his breath, "Sid put that out on the wire and pull team three out looking for the truck."

Sam was working in the gym when heard, "Team three shots fired," Sam ran over. "Gunman carjacked someone nearby and the car was Spike's."

He nodded, "What else we know?"

Sid handed around description of the vehicle, "Sam, the kids were in the car."

Greg was driving home when saw a SUV speeding past him and then he turned one way and SRU trucks didn't follow him so he pulled out his phone, "Ed, you guys just missed that car."

"Greg what are you talking about?" He told him what had seen. "Damn it," he told Leah and Jules what had been told. "Alright that Greg."

"Eddie what's going on?"

He told him what happened, "Around the corner from there will be there in a minute."

Spike was sitting in ambulance with ice pack to his head, "I am fine guys."

Jimmy slammed on his brakes next to him, "You okay?"

A paramedic shook his head, "Probable concussion need to get him to-"

"My kids are missing so not going anywhere," he said standing up and ignored the dizzy feeling. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam joined the other two trucks searching for yours but nothing so far."

Spike groaned and headed for the command truck grabbing laptop, "I can track it from the GPS."

Jimmy pat him on the shoulder, "You tell your wife?"

"She had to fly out and see her parents. Her mom is really ill so not sure can handle this right now."

Ed walked in the truck, "What are you doing? Find something buddy?"

Spike was typing furiously, "The truck has the normal GPS but a friend of mine gave me one that built-in to the truck incase something like this happened."

"So you find anything off either of them?" Ed asked.

Spike was running them, "He cut the original one but in luck the other one is working just fine."

"Give us the location and will go and get them," he told him.

Spike moved digging through the truck grabbing a vest, "Not going without me."

"Spike there are more than enough people to handle this," he told him but knew nothing was getting through.

Spike took the offered weapon from his team leader, "Thanks for this Ed."

Sam looked over when 3 SUV stopped next to his, "We saw your truck pull in there about ten minutes ago and can hear the baby screaming but nothing else."

Jules handed him a picture, "His name is Carlos Keller was connected to a powerful gang that everyone was taken down last month but he hasn't there the last man."

"Jules your sierra one. Sam your sierra two," Ed told them. "Less lethal right now unless think will go wrong."

/*/*/*/

Spike was typing away at the tablet that was working on while he was pacing around the side of the command truck but he didn't miss the looks he was getting, "I am working on getting eyes in there. Sam, see if you can get eyes in there and can help work on a plan."

"I'm on it Spike," Sam said and smirked. "Hey there boss."

Greg walked over, "Know anything so far?"

Ed shook his head at his friend, "Sam is working on getting eyes in there and," they looked to where Spike was. "He's holding up okay."

Sam stopped next to a skylight and used the camera, "Camera is in there."

Leah looked at the screen, "One guy is in there but kids are still inside the SUV on other side of the place."

Ed sighed, "You two come back down here. When they do Jules, Carter and Spike take the back door and hit that door getting the kids out and quiet. Sam, Leah and Adam and me will take the back door."

[-]

Dom was sitting in the backseat scared since the man had pulled his dad out of the truck and he tried to comfort his brother who was screaming but he saw someone moving out the window and hoped was the team but covered them with a blanket as the door opened silently and Jules and Spike opened the doors at the same time, "Dominic?"

The 3-year-old reached for Jules who pulled him out as saw his dad pulled his brother out and soon they were outside but once Jules set him on the ground he ran to his father, "Daddy! I was scared."

Jules picked him up again, "Come on let's get you out of here."

Ed nodded at Sam who busted down the door as the man ran towards the back door but was easily tackled by Sam who handcuffed him, "Under arrest for kidnapping."

Leah watched as the cops took him, "Why was he firing in the first place?"

Sam shook his head, "He said that he wanted to die but we stopped him so suicide by cop."

"And someone had stopped him earlier and," Greg continued. "He grabbed the nearest convienant car that was Spike's car."


	6. Mother's Day

**_what could happen when have adults watching a game with kids around?_**_  
_

* * *

Every month or two the wifes/girlfriends of the team liked to get together and do something together and once in a while the guys did the same thing. Spike was setting up the living room for the hockey game that would be on while Winnie was asleep still. Dom ran downstairs, "Daddy, when is everyone coming over?"

He smirked at the three-year-old, "A little after breakfast."

"Is Sadie coming over too?" he asked jumping up to his booster seat.

He poured both of them some cereal, "Sam said he was bringing her with so yea."

Winnie walked slowly down the stairs and kissed him, "Ewwww!"

She leaned over kissing him on top of the head, "Morning baby."

He hugged her, "Morning mommy and baby brother," he said kissing her stomach and felt a kick.

Spike handed her a cup of tea, "Sure up to going with them?"

She sat next to their son, "Am sure can handle a few hours of walking around more than all of you here watching a hockey game with two three-year-olds."

There was a knock at the door and Dom ran to answer with Spike picking him up so could, "Hi uncle Ed."

Ed took him as walked inside, "Izzy said wish she could come but she has other plans with some friends of hers."

Winnie shook her head, "Sounds like didn't want to be around nothing but men all day."

Soon Wordy, Raf, Greg and Sam arrived along with Jules who left with Winnie, "So when does the game start?" Raf asked.

Sadie ran into the room with her bear, "Daddy I am thirsty."

Sam headed to the kitchen putting some juice in her cup, "Starts in twenty minutes."

/*/*/*/

Sadie and Dom grew bored with playing with some toys and grabbed a baseball that was in with the toys and started rolling it back and forth, "How about go see what they are doing?" Sadie asked and he nodded as they ran into the living room climbing into their dad's lap. "Daddy I'm hungry."

Spike sighed as walked away to make some sandwiches and came back, "Made some for everyone."

Dom settled back into his lap but was playing with the ball still and Tyson ran over snatching it from him and took off running. The two kids ran after him and soon were chasing him around the bottom floor of the house. They grabbed a rubber ball of his and tossed it to him and it bounced off the wall and hit the big screen TV causing it to turn. The men cursed under their breaths as the kids ran off somewhere, "Now what going to do with no TV?" Wordy asked. "Or about the kids?"

"I will fix the TV while you all play with them," Spike told them and headed off to find some tools.

Dom was sitting on his bed with Sadie when there was knock on the door, "No one home!"

Ed poked his head in, "I come in peace."

"Are we in trouble?" both asked at same time.

He shook his head picking them both up and headed downstairs, "Going to stay down here."

Spike was fussing with something behind the TV and when he finished smiled, "Alright, Samtastic give it a try."

Dom plopped in his dad's lap when TV was on, "Good work daddy."

Spike grinned, "And someone doubted me?"

/*/*/*/

After a while Dom fell asleep and Sadie was getting bored with the game so ran over to her bag grabbing _Little__ Mermaid_, "Daddy can we watch mermaids?"

Sam looks at the other guys, "Give it to uncle Raf and he can put it in."

Raf did as he was told and the other man whispered, "Don't ask."

Sadie climbed into her dad's lap, "I love this movie and also princesses but mommy," she smiled as danced around the room throwing some glitter at rest of the men minding that her friend was asleep and made a face as her dad was about to say something. "Have to look the part means glitter daddy."

Sam pulled her into his lap as Raf put the movie in and she smiled and soon drifted off to sleep. This is how Jules and Winnie found them and they took some pictures sending them around to their wives/girlfriends and the guys were oblivious to what happened.

Ed was first to see them, "Have fun?"

Jules picked up her daughter, "Looks like not as much as you all did."

"See you at work," Winnie showed them out and changed the movie and laid down next to them and they stayed that way rest of the evening.


	7. team finds out something

Spike and Winnie had been dating for 4 months before the bombs off across the city and had yet to tell anyone on the team. Spike yawned as he walked into the barn smiling as he walked to the desk dropping a morning coffee off for Winnie who had been in for few minutes by then. Sam and Wordy looked at their friend who was humming as walked into the locker room, "Someone had a good weekend," Sam said. "Going to tell us what has you in such a good mood?"

Spike rolled his eyes at his friend, "Have no idea what you're talking about."

Ed clapped him on the shoulder, "Doesn't help when have lipstick on our cheek, man."

He rubbed at his cheek, "Still not telling you all anything only will make things worse."

Jules stared at her team mates as exited the locker room, "What are you all going on about this time?"

Winnie looks up as they stop at her desk snatching some candy, "Teasing Spike about his weekend that apparently finished this morning," Sam told her.

"And ended with lipstick on his cheek," Wordy concluded.

Winnie tried not to blush, "Think will find out eventually though."

Spike was working out when got a text, _**sorry about that**_

Winnie didn't have to wait long for a reply, **_think did that on purpose_**

Sarge walked in patting Spike on the shoulder, "Interesting weekend there buddy?"

He raised his hands in a huff, "Still not telling you anything."

/*/*/*/

By end of their shift they had a nasty two hot calls that left Spike ending up taking the kill shot on both of them at last moment. Winnie waited around after her shift with rest of the team for Spike to finish with SIU while Ed and sarge could tell there was another reason she was waiting. Spike walked out of the locker room, "So up for some drinks at the Goose? Sarge is buying."

Ed pats his friend on the back, "He's right there Greg. Said last time that would buy them whenever the next time Spike had to make a kill shot."

"Stating that he never will," Wordy finished. "Not that would be a bad thing."

Spike nodded as looked over to Winnie and whispered, "You coming? Want a ride?"

She nodded and followed him to his truck as drove there, "You okay?"

He interlocked their fingers kissing her hand, "Boss is right. I barely leave the truck and get a chance like that much."

She leaned over kissing him when they stopped at the bar, "No one likes the idea of having to end a life-like that but you do stay in the truck when think would be more useful in there."

He got out and once inside he kissed her again not noticing that most of team one was watching them until hear clapping, "Think they just found out about us?"

She smirked as deepened the kiss, "Not like breaking any of the rules."

Ed patted him on the back as got to the table, "That explains this morning," Sam said and Jules slapped his arm. "Am shutting up now."

"About time the two of you got together," Wordy told them.

Sarge came back with their drinks, "What did I miss this time?"

"Spike and Winnie making out at the front door," Sam filled him in and again Jules slapped him.

"I agree with Wordy, it's about time for the two of you to tell us."

/*/*/*/

At the end of the night, Winnie and sarge were going to drive everyone home and Ed stopped her at one of the trucks, "Am glad two of you got together."

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug and was happy they had excepted her into their dysfunctional family from her first day, "Actually been four months but you just found out."

"Greg and me had figured it out almost from the start," she looked at him confused. "By the way both of you seemed to be acting around each other."

"After his dad passed was about the time we decided would give it a shot and been hitting it off ever since."

Sarge walked over, "Been the happiest with anyone he has dated since he started working here."

"But who gets to tell babycakes?" Wordy asked joining them.

This started to make everyone laugh at the joke, "Mean she has to be getting jealous you took her man."

Jules sighed with her friend, "MEN!" they both said at the same time.

"WOMAN!" the men said at the same time.


	8. hockey game & glitter & balls

**_what could happen when have adults watching a game with kids around?_**_  
_

* * *

Every month or two the wifes/girlfriends of the team liked to get together and do something together and once in a while the guys did the same thing. Spike was setting up the living room for the hockey game that would be on while Winnie was asleep still. Dom ran downstairs, "Daddy, when is everyone coming over?"

He smirked at the three-year-old, "A little after breakfast."

"Is Sadie coming over too?" he asked jumping up to his booster seat.

He poured both of them some cereal, "Sam said he was bringing her with so yea."

Winnie walked slowly down the stairs and kissed him, "Ewwww!"

She leaned over kissing him on top of the head, "Morning baby."

He hugged her, "Morning mommy and baby brother," he said kissing her stomach and felt a kick.

Spike handed her a cup of tea, "Sure up to going with them?"

She sat next to their son, "Am sure can handle a few hours of walking around more than all of you here watching a hockey game with two three-year-olds."

There was a knock at the door and Dom ran to answer with Spike picking him up so could, "Hi uncle Ed."

Ed took him as walked inside, "Izzy said wish she could come but she has other plans with some friends of hers."

Winnie shook her head, "Sounds like didn't want to be around nothing but men all day."

Soon Wordy, Raf, Greg and Sam arrived along with Jules who left with Winnie, "So when does the game start?" Raf asked.

Sadie ran into the room with her bear, "Daddy I am thirsty."

Sam headed to the kitchen putting some juice in her cup, "Starts in twenty minutes."

/*/*/*/

Sadie and Dom grew bored with playing with some toys and grabbed a baseball that was in with the toys and started rolling it back and forth, "How about go see what they are doing?" Sadie asked and he nodded as they ran into the living room climbing into their dad's lap. "Daddy I'm hungry."

Spike sighed as walked away to make some sandwiches and came back, "Made some for everyone."

Dom settled back into his lap but was playing with the ball still and Tyson ran over snatching it from him and took off running. The two kids ran after him and soon were chasing him around the bottom floor of the house. They grabbed a rubber ball of his and tossed it to him and it bounced off the wall and hit the big screen TV causing it to turn. The men cursed under their breaths as the kids ran off somewhere, "Now what going to do with no TV?" Wordy asked. "Or about the kids?"

"I will fix the TV while you all play with them," Spike told them and headed off to find some tools.

Dom was sitting on his bed with Sadie when there was knock on the door, "No one home!"

Ed poked his head in, "I come in peace."

"Are we in trouble?" both asked at same time.

He shook his head picking them both up and headed downstairs, "Going to stay down here."

Spike was fussing with something behind the TV and when he finished smiled, "Alright, Samtastic give it a try."

Dom plopped in his dad's lap when TV was on, "Good work daddy."

Spike grinned, "And someone doubted me?"

/*/*/*/

After a while Dom fell asleep and Sadie was getting bored with the game so ran over to her bag grabbing _Little__ Mermaid_, "Daddy can we watch mermaids?"

Sam looks at the other guys, "Give it to uncle Raf and he can put it in."

Raf did as he was told and the other man whispered, "Don't ask."

Sadie climbed into her dad's lap, "I love this movie and also princesses but mommy," she smiled as danced around the room throwing some glitter at rest of the men minding that her friend was asleep and made a face as her dad was about to say something. "Have to look the part means glitter daddy."

Sam pulled her into his lap as Raf put the movie in and she smiled and soon drifted off to sleep. This is how Jules and Winnie found them and they took some pictures sending them around to their wives/girlfriends and the guys were oblivious to what happened.

Ed was first to see them, "Have fun?"

Jules picked up her daughter, "Looks like not as much as you all did."

"See you at work," Winnie showed them out and changed the movie and laid down next to them and they stayed that way rest of the evening.


	9. castles and flour

**_Sam babysits him for one evening while Spike took Winnie out for dinner and what could happen?_**_  
_

* * *

Spike had been planning on what to do for his wedding anniversary and even planned on having Sam watch the toddler for the evening while Jules was at work. Sam answered the door on time as Spike was waiting and let him inside and set the sleeping child on the couch, "You have some good plans?"

He rolled his eyes at his friend, "A few things for dinner and maybe something else. He should be asleep for a little bit more."

He showed him out and went back to writing up a report and Dom woke up and spotted him so toddled over, "Sammy."

He lifted up his godson into his lap, "Want a snack buddy?" he nodded and walked to the fridge grabbing a juice and animal crackers.

Once he finished he grabbed a book from his backpack, "Read to me?"

"Give me a few minutes to finish this and will," he sighed as looked at the video games for his PS3 and popped in Bob the Builder and started to play. Sam looked over to him, "How did you do that?"

"Watch daddy," he said not looking away from the TV. "Play?"

He sat on the couch pulling him into his lap as played, "Of course learned that easily."

/*/*/*/

After a while he got bored and spotted the huge box of Mega Blocks off to the side of the room and walked over, "Play with me?"

"What want to build? A zoo? Castle?"

He clapped his hands, "A castle."

Sam smirked as he walked off coming back with sippy cup of juice and handed it to him, "Sounds good to me."

"Yeah," he said and they worked until every block was used and afterwards he laid down with Sam who had popped in Go Diego and soon both of them were asleep. After a short nap he woke up and noticed some markers and paper around and he started to draw on the papers. Sam woke up seeing him, "What are you doing little man?"

He turned around facing him grinning, "Pictures for mommy and daddy."

"Am sure their going to love it but how about we make some dinner? Pizza?"

Jules had picked up Sadie from daycare and came home to see both of them covered in flour and tossing it at each other. Oblivious to them walking in she took pictures, "What happened here?"

"He did it," they both said at the same time.

She shook her head setting Sadie down, "Go clean him up and come back."

Sadie ran after them as she looked around, "Can't leave you two alone for one afternoon without making a mess."

Sam came back down with both kids over his shoulders, "Have no idea what you're talking about and was his fault for dropping the bag of flour."

She kissed him earning giggling from the kids, "Sure blame the toddler. What are you two making?"

"PIZZA!" Dom about yelled into her ear as she took him into her arms.

"Did any flour make it in the dough or all over the place?"

"Most of it made it into the bowl and figured would make something fun while here."

Dom took her hand pulling her into the living room, "Look what we made."

She looked around amazed, "All by yourself?"

"Uncle Sam helped a little bit but did pictured by myself."

/*/*/*/

Spike knocked on the door and when no answer he walked inside to see that Jules was watching a movie and Sam cleaned up the flour, "What happened in here?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend, "Made pizza with him and somehow ended up covering the room in flour. How was your date night?"

"Almost as much fun as seemed that you two had here," he said picking his son up who woke. "Hey there."

"Daddy you have to see what we made," he explained everything that was in the room. "So cool, right?"

Sam handed him his backpack and pictures, "Should do this again?" Spike asked his son. "What you think?"

"Love uncle Sam and aunt Jules," he said hugging him. "Love you Sammy."


	10. meet baby Nate and Alex

**_older siblings get to meet the newest additions to the Scarlatti and Braddock family_**_  
_

* * *

Around five in the morning Ed had woke up to his alarm clock and could hear the sound of two set of small feet making their way to the room until Dom and Sadie climbed onto the bed grinning as both bounced on the side of him and he opened his eyes glad that Sophie was away visiting her family, "Eddie, time to get up. Did my brother come?" both asked at same time. He had offered to watch them the day before after both Jules and Winnie had gone into labor while out for lunch together.

He ran a hand down his face as sat up, "Yes, your brother's came last night but we can see them after breakfast."

They took one of his hands trying to pull him up, "Come on we need to go eat than can go see them."

He sighed, "Go wait downstairs while I get a shower before leave."

They headed to the guest room getting dressed as waited and they met him downstairs, "We need to hurry," Sadie told him.

He shook his head and made bowls of cereal, "Eat breakfast and then can go."

After they scarfed down their meal and he drank some coffee eating, "Let's go and see your brother."

Both kids squirmed as he helped them into their jackets, "COME ON!" they shouted from where standing next to his car.

"Hold on while lock the house," he told them. He helped them inside the car. "You know have to be quiet in the hospital and be careful."

/*/*/*/

When they got to the hospital rest of the team was leaving the rooms and once saying hello Sadie ran into her mother's room, "He's here finally?"

Sam lifted her up setting her on the bed, "Have to be really careful with him."

She smiled as leaned against her side, "Can I hold him, please?"

Jules let him take the baby and set her in Sadie arms, "What you thinking kiddo?"

She kissed him on the temple, "What's his name?"

"Nathaniel Jeremiah," she told him. "He looks like daddy doesn't he?"

A nurse took a picture of the four of them, "Lovely family picture."

In the other room, Ed opened the door so Dom could walk inside before his father set him on the bed, "Mommy."

Winnie leaned over kissing him on top of his head, "I think looks like you and daddy."

He smiled and kissed his temple, "I think so too."

"Want to hold him?" Spike asked him and let him scoot against her side before letting him hold him. "Just like that bud."

Ed took a picture and sent it around about same time that Sam had sent one around too, "So you going to tell us his name?"

Winnie yawned, "Alexander Michael a bit after Spike."

Spike and Ed shared a look, "Good to know but he does look more like Spike than Dom did."

Soon they all stayed before both woman fell asleep and Ed who had offered to take them for the next night.


	11. pick on the guys and chase around

**_Jules and Winnie visit the barn one day and of course the boys have some fun around the place_**_  
_

* * *

Winnie had walked into the barn with Alex in her arms as made her way to the desk smirking as Sid turned off his headset smiling at her, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to Holleran about coming back to work," she told him. "You know where Spike is hiding?"

"Well, we all miss having you around here that's for sure and think he's messing around with babycakes."

She nodded and headed back to the room where he was and dropped their son in his lap, "Thought could use a little distraction."

He kissed him on top of the head, "Just fixing something that team three messed with but what you doing here?"

"Came to speak to Holleran about coming back to work," she told him. "Should be not gone to long."

"I can handle him for that long so go do your thing."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't let him get into anything or show him how to blow anything up this time."

He watched her walk away and laughed, "Bud, your mom is a bit crazy you know that."

The toddler got bored with sitting there so he walked over to where she set his sippy cup in his bag and grabbed it and smirked as he tossed the cup and tossing it. Spike cursed under his breath when the cup smacked him in the head and looked to see his son laughing, "Think that's funny. Around uncle Sam way to much."

Sam and Ed walked in, "What about me?"

Ed picked up his godson tickling him, "Someone hates to be ignored."

Spike stood up grinning at all of them laughing, "Thinks hitting me with a cup is funny and think gets that from Sam."

Jules walked in with Nate on her hip, "Seems that both of them think the same thing."

Winnie strolled in, "Think get that from far too much time with the dad's."

Jimmy grinned as joined them, "Must be from the pranks they tend to like to play on each other."

Sam and Spike shoot the girls a look, "Have no idea what you're talking about," said at the same time.

Ed pat them on the shoulder, "You both like to toss things at each other when all together and about time they caught on."

"So what did Holleran have to say?" Sam asked.

"Can come back starting Monday," Jules said.

"Can come back Monday too."

Nate and Alex were set on the floor and no one noticed as they take off toddling around the station. Sid looked around noticing them and watched as they headed into the gym and walked over to where team one and the woman were talking and shook his head, "Hm, are you missing two little kids?"

All look around, "Where they go?"

"How far can they get?" Spike asked.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Can't get far toddling around here."

Sid, Jules and Winnie share a look deciding to stay quiet, "Let's go find them before get into something."

Sid walked over where the woman were standing, "Their safe just in the conference room."

Ed spotted them first but stayed quiet, "Damn, where could they get to?" Sam asked more to himself.

Alex and Nate toddled behind their father's giggling as both turn to see them, "Am sure they are very fast."

Sam snatched up one boy as Spike grabbed the other, "Gotcha!" both said at the same time.

Both boys started giggling when they were picked up squirming in their arms, "Wow, seems you found them," Jules said as they all walked in the locker room.

Jules and Winnie took the boys back when siren went off making them scream, "Team one hot call," Sid said.

Spike pecked her on the lips, "See you back at home. Love you."

"Love you too," she said watching him leave.

Sam pecked Jules on the lips, See you back at home love you."

"Love you too. Be careful out there."


	12. crazy day leads to a different night

_**decided to jump back in time while try to come up with an idea for next chapter; this came from watching the episode last night where Spike helped the hacker understand his thing for a girl he was tutor and afterwards Winnie turned him down and this is how think could have gone**  
_

* * *

Spike couldn't stop thinking about earlier that day after his crazy hot call and how when he asked her out finally and she said _'she was flattered but didn't date cops' _but he knew that they had something going and would work on changing her mind. After his shift was out for a run and when he got home and at his door grinned at the figure that was waiting for him and let them both inside, "Let me grab a quick shower and can talk." She watched him head of towards another room and grabbed a soda from his fridge. He finished and threw on gray shirt and jeans walked smiling, "Didn't expect to see you."

She handed him a soda, "After you left I couldn't stop thinking about you my whole shift and figured you aren't a cop but more like a geek-with-a-gun-and-badge."

He couldn't help but laugh, "First person heard say it and really mean it."

"Maybe could go and get something to eat unless you already did."

He grabbed his car keys, "How about some chinese? The new Westwood Grill Pan-Asian Cuisine is supposed to be really good." The ride there was filled with only the music from his radio and inside they found a table and waitress took their orders, "So what made you change your mind?"

She took a sip of her tea, "I have had a bad few dates with guys that were cops and didn't want to go through that again but when I started working with SRU you seemed to have started to change my mind about maybe what could happen with dating a cop. Like I said really deep down you're more than a cop but like- _a geek with a gun and a badge _and when I was finishing my shift really had time to think about how much of a crush have had on you since day one and what a waste would be not to try this out at least."

He placed a hand over hers that was on the table, "You know seems that been wanting to ask you out for a while and finally had it pointed out how much-needed to."

"You mean when Leah pointed it out this morning?" he shot her a look. "Figured it out when you walked out of the room and then later asked me," the waitress choose that moment to bring their food and rest of the meal was spent eating but after paying he pulled her towards the beach across the street and both sat down in the sand. "Am glad you did."

He smirked, "Even if she hadn't pointed it out was getting that you liked me when always could find a way to make you laugh."

"And you always had to find an excuse to stop at my desk sometimes for no reason," she leaned in kissing him.

He pulled away when needed air, "Guess need to get home for work in the morning."

When he pulled up to her place he walked her to the door, "You coming in?" she ushered him inside and the night was spent making love before falling asleep.

/*/*/*/

Winnie woke up and smiled as realised the night before was real so she took a shower getting ready for work and made sure to leave him some coffee before writing a note, set his alarm and leaving. Spike woke up to his phone buzzing and he reached for it and turned off the alarm and noticed he wasn't at home but after a quick look around he found a note against the pot of coffee made

_**Spike,**_

_**had to head to work and thought needed the sleep  
**__**so set your alarm to allow you to get to work on time  
**__**last night was just wonderful.  
see you at work,**_

_**Winnie**_

He headed home and took a shower and made sure to stop off getting Winnie some of her favorite coffee and dinner that she loved to get and couldn't seem to stop humming as he walked into the barn and stopped in front of her desk waiting for her to hang her phone up, "Morning Winnie."

She smiled and took the offered food, "Thanks for this woke up a little late this morning so could get some on the way in."

He took a sip of his own coffee to hide his grin, "Well, am sure whatever caused that was well worth it."

"Had an early shift and figured needed the sleep so set your alarm on your phone."

"Not sure want to know how you got into my phone."

She laughed at the look he sent her, "Learned from the best to get into things like that."

"I should get in there before come looking for me," he said. "But last night was amazing and hope can do something like that again."

Ed and Sam watched as Spike walked into the locker room and could tell something was different about their friend, "Want to share with rest of the class?"

Spike rolled his eyes at his team mates, "Have no idea what any of you are talking about."

Sarge grinned as Ed spoke, "You look like a guy that got lucky last night ending in very good night."

Sam pat his friend on the shoulder, "That explains the grin on his face that wont go away."

Spike sighed as they walked out joining Jules and Leah by the desk with Winnie, "Don't the three of you start on me too. Their bad enough."

Leah saw the look Spike and Winnie shared and knew they got together, "Am sure someone got lucky and guys are drilling him."

Jules grinned patting him on the shoulder, "Sure you were more than looking for a hookup."

Ed saw something flash in the other man eyes, "But don't think he might see it as a one time thing, right?"

Spike threw his hands up in the air, "You all are insufferable you know that? Unbelievable."

"If you are done diving into his love life," sarge said. "Can we get to work today?"


	13. science fair adventure

_**I did think would be a good idea to add a little fun for this holiday but not sure even if celebrate it but love this every year**  
_

* * *

Ed made sure that team one and three all had the 4th of July off for that year after their long week they had planned on having a party at the Lane house that was close enough to see the fireworks but far enough not to scare the little ones. The team was gathered by Lane house watching the parade and for some reason both Nate and Alex ould sleep through the whole thing. The adults had trouble making sure that the kids didn't run to far into the road to get some of the candy. Allie and Izzy were in the parade with their cheerleading team but when she saw all of them she whispered to her coach before running over, "This is the coolest things have done."

Sadie sad she didn't get to be in it, "Daddy can I walk with Allie?"

Allie ran off to her coach since the parade had stopped and she followed her back, "If you want to walk with her can come if your folks are fine with it."

Sadie and Dom pulled Sam and Spike by the arm to where the cheerleaders had started walking, "Think will have a blast?" Jules asked.

Winnie took a picture, "Am sure they will come back with massive headache that's for sure."

Clark smirked, "I have been in one before and know going to regret tagging along with bunch of screaming girls."

/*/*/*/

During the parade Ed had set up a bouncy house for the older kids that his friend lent him. Sadie ran into the backyard smiling at seeing it, "COOL!"

Izzy stuck her head out of the flap door, "Daddy can she come in?" Sadie took off her shoes and followed her friend inside.

Wordy, Shelley and the girls walked in and girls made a bee line for the same thing as the adults gathered in the kitchen, "Set up a place in guest room downstairs for the kids to sleep when want to," Sophie told them and showed Sam where he could set a sleeping Nate on the small bed.

Winnie and Spike watched as Dom waved at everyone before heading to where his friends were and Spike set Alex in the room joining rest of them as Leah, sarge, Marina and Dean walked in, "So what are we going to be making?" Sam asked grabbing a beer.

Ed rolled his eyes at him, "Already got the grill waiting for the meat."

Spike handed him a plate of meat, "Steak and brats for us and hot dogs and hamburgers for the kids."

Sam spied the bouncy house, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Ed shrugged, "Last time had it the kids loved it."

"And couldn't get them out of it without threatening to ground them," Jules said. "And not sure what it took to get Sam or Spike out."

"HEY!" both guys said at the same time.

"Have no idea what you're talking about," Spike said.

"We came out of that without anyone saying a thing too us," Sam said.

Ed and sarge share a look before everyone started laughing, "Whatever you want to tell yourself," Raf said joining them.

/*/*/*/

Claire and Sadie ran over to where some of the adults were standing pulling on their dads arms, "When are we going to eat?" Sadie asked.

Sam pointed to a table, "Sophie made some snacks until dinner is done."

All of the kids came out of nowhere, "SNACK TIME!"

Alex woke up confused where he was and started crying, "MAMA!"

Spike walked into the room pulling him into his arms, "Hey buddy how was your nap?" He buried his head in his father's shoulder as carried him outside, "Look who finally woke up."

Winnie handed him a sippy cup of juice, "Thought was going to miss all of the fun little man."

"Mama," he reached for her to take him so she did and he sighed.

Dom and Sadie ran over, "When are we going to eat?"

Sarge looked up from manning the grill, "Seeing as rest of the guys are playing football leaves it to me."

Spike went back to catching the ball before sam could, "Playing on teams?"

Claire and Izzy glared at them, "NO!" all of the girls said at once. "Were just running around."

Sadie took the ball from him, "As you try to get it back from us."

Dom catches the ball and they take off, "CAN'T CATCH US!"

Jules snatched up Nate before could follow his sister, "Never going to grow up."

Sam took off with Spike and Raf to try to get the ball , "Keep away from the adults," Lily called out."

Izzy got the ball next smirking as Raf missed getting her, "Hehe, missed me."

Sam shared a look with Raf before he just lifted her up, "Caught you."

She grinned before tossing the ball to Allie, "Yes but she has the ball too."

Dom had the ball and when he tossed the ball to Claire but ended up smacking Spike in middle of his forehead when he was bending over to grab something and all of the kids burst out laughing before he reached over tickling his oldest, "Think that was funny?"

/*/*/*/

By the time it was nine that night most of the kids had a blanket wrapped around them waiting for the fireworks show to begin and the older kids had some sparklers. Alex and Nate both yawned from their spots in their dad's lap but soon fall asleep. Jules leaned against Sam's shoulder, "Told you wouldn't last."

Winnie sat next to Spike, "Never make it to the show at that age?"

Shelley shakes her head, "They girls didn't stay awake through any of it before they were five at least."

As the show started the loud noises woke the sleeping kids causing them to start screaming so Jules and Winnie took them inside, "Should have seen this coming."

Winnie rubbed his back rocking back and forth, "Neither Sadie or Dom were this way."

"But both of he others were this little first time saw them."

Spike walked back in the house, "Everything okay in here? You two want some help in here?"

Winnie sat down on the couch humming seeing that Nate had already calmed down, "The loud noises scared them that's all."

He sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder both humming until he fell asleep, "It was fun at least."


	14. forth of july

_**I did think would be a good idea to add a little fun for this holiday but not sure even if celebrate it but love this every year**  
_

* * *

Ed made sure that team one and three all had the 4th of July off for that year after their long week they had planned on having a party at the Lane house that was close enough to see the fireworks but far enough not to scare the little ones. The team was gathered by Lane house watching the parade and for some reason both Nate and Alex ould sleep through the whole thing. The adults had trouble making sure that the kids didn't run to far into the road to get some of the candy. Allie and Izzy were in the parade with their cheerleading team but when she saw all of them she whispered to her coach before running over, "This is the coolest things have done."

Sadie sad she didn't get to be in it, "Daddy can I walk with Allie?"

Allie ran off to her coach since the parade had stopped and she followed her back, "If you want to walk with her can come if your folks are fine with it."

Sadie and Dom pulled Sam and Spike by the arm to where the cheerleaders had started walking, "Think will have a blast?" Jules asked.

Winnie took a picture, "Am sure they will come back with massive headache that's for sure."

Clark smirked, "I have been in one before and know going to regret tagging along with bunch of screaming girls."

/*/*/*/

During the parade Ed had set up a bouncy house for the older kids that his friend lent him. Sadie ran into the backyard smiling at seeing it, "COOL!"

Izzy stuck her head out of the flap door, "Daddy can she come in?" Sadie took off her shoes and followed her friend inside.

Wordy, Shelley and the girls walked in and girls made a bee line for the same thing as the adults gathered in the kitchen, "Set up a place in guest room downstairs for the kids to sleep when want to," Sophie told them and showed Sam where he could set a sleeping Nate on the small bed.

Winnie and Spike watched as Dom waved at everyone before heading to where his friends were and Spike set Alex in the room joining rest of them as Leah, sarge, Marina and Dean walked in, "So what are we going to be making?" Sam asked grabbing a beer.

Ed rolled his eyes at him, "Already got the grill waiting for the meat."

Spike handed him a plate of meat, "Steak and brats for us and hot dogs and hamburgers for the kids."

Sam spied the bouncy house, "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

Ed shrugged, "Last time had it the kids loved it."

"And couldn't get them out of it without threatening to ground them," Jules said. "And not sure what it took to get Sam or Spike out."

"HEY!" both guys said at the same time.

"Have no idea what you're talking about," Spike said.

"We came out of that without anyone saying a thing too us," Sam said.

Ed and sarge share a look before everyone started laughing, "Whatever you want to tell yourself," Raf said joining them.

/*/*/*/

Claire and Sadie ran over to where some of the adults were standing pulling on their dads arms, "When are we going to eat?" Sadie asked.

Sam pointed to a table, "Sophie made some snacks until dinner is done."

All of the kids came out of nowhere, "SNACK TIME!"

Alex woke up confused where he was and started crying, "MAMA!"

Spike walked into the room pulling him into his arms, "Hey buddy how was your nap?" He buried his head in his father's shoulder as carried him outside, "Look who finally woke up."

Winnie handed him a sippy cup of juice, "Thought was going to miss all of the fun little man."

"Mama," he reached for her to take him so she did and he sighed.

Dom and Sadie ran over, "When are we going to eat?"

Sarge looked up from manning the grill, "Seeing as rest of the guys are playing football leaves it to me."

Spike went back to catching the ball before sam could, "Playing on teams?"

Claire and Izzy glared at them, "NO!" all of the girls said at once. "Were just running around."

Sadie took the ball from him, "As you try to get it back from us."

Dom catches the ball and they take off, "CAN'T CATCH US!"

Jules snatched up Nate before could follow his sister, "Never going to grow up."

Sam took off with Spike and Raf to try to get the ball , "Keep away from the adults," Lily called out."

Izzy got the ball next smirking as Raf missed getting her, "Hehe, missed me."

Sam shared a look with Raf before he just lifted her up, "Caught you."

She grinned before tossing the ball to Allie, "Yes but she has the ball too."

Dom had the ball and when he tossed the ball to Claire but ended up smacking Spike in middle of his forehead when he was bending over to grab something and all of the kids burst out laughing before he reached over tickling his oldest, "Think that was funny?"

/*/*/*/

By the time it was nine that night most of the kids had a blanket wrapped around them waiting for the fireworks show to begin and the older kids had some sparklers. Alex and Nate both yawned from their spots in their dad's lap but soon fall asleep. Jules leaned against Sam's shoulder, "Told you wouldn't last."

Winnie sat next to Spike, "Never make it to the show at that age?"

Shelley shakes her head, "They girls didn't stay awake through any of it before they were five at least."

As the show started the loud noises woke the sleeping kids causing them to start screaming so Jules and Winnie took them inside, "Should have seen this coming."

Winnie rubbed his back rocking back and forth, "Neither Sadie or Dom were this way."

"But both of he others were this little first time saw them."

Spike walked back in the house, "Everything okay in here? You two want some help in here?"

Winnie sat down on the couch humming seeing that Nate had already calmed down, "The loud noises scared them that's all."

He sat next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder both humming until he fell asleep, "It was fun at least."


	15. mommy and me day

_**what could happen when take two little kids out for some fun just by themselves **_

* * *

Jules and Winnie had the day off together and with the older two at school they thought would be a good idea to do something with little ones. Spike answered the door smirking as he let Jules inside, "Coffee is there if you want some and should be down in a minute."

Jules set him next to Alex to watch a cartoon, "How much have you had?"

He rolled his eyes, "Little man thought was funny to dump load of sugar in my coffee while not looking."

Winnie walked down as he left, "So what are we going to do?" Winnie asked.

Jules handed her some coffee, "There's this new kids amusement place that they will love."

They got the kids ready to go and headed to where it MonkeyJam Play Area that was more little a warehouse type building and after getting their wristbands to go inside they located the map of where everything was the boys took off running towards the bouncy area. They all started to bounce around smirking as almost collided with each other, "Cool mommy," Nate told her and started off in other direction. "Catch me mommy."

Alex grinned as he followed his friend, "Run away."

Both Jules and Winnie laughed as followed the boys further into the bounce area, "Where they go?"

Alex spotted something off to the side of them, "Nate look over there."

Nate made a face like Jules when she was mad, "We can hide in there and wont find us in there."

They both took off giggling and before their mom's caught up they jumped into the ball pit, "Hehe, wont find me," both boys shouted and dove under the balls.

Jules and Winnie both knew where they were, "Now where did they go?"

The two boys share a look before tossing balls hitting them in back of the head before hiding but started giggling when they were scooped up but didn't take much for them to get free and taking off swimming in the sea of colored balls, "This is so cool," Nate said.

"Need one of these at home," they told their mom's.

"Yeah, all so could never get them out of it," Jules told her.

/*/*/*/

After some more time in the ball pit and another ball fight they got out and headed to order some pizza and found a booth, "So what you think of the place?" Jules asked.

Nate sipped his juice, "This is so much fun."

Alex clapped his hands, "Better even with no one around here."

Two boys walked over to the booth, "Hi Alex and Nate."

"Hi Kyle," Alex said waving.

"Hi Randy," Nate said waving.

Their mom stopped next to the boys, "Oh yeah, the twins are in the same class with them."

Randy looked around, "Want to come play a racing game with us?"

"We can race each other in a car game," Kyle told them. "Randy keeps beating me and want someone to help me win."

"Can we go?" Jules and Winnie followed them to the track. "Remote control cars?"

"Dom got a few of these for christmas and the one I got to try was so much fun," Alex said. "I want the red one."

Nate grabbed the green remote while Randy grabbed the orange one while Kyle grabbed the yellow one, "You're going down," Randy told them. "No one can beat me."

The adults sat at a nearby table, "Nice that they found some friends in the same class," she held out her hand. "Janice Nikos, my daughter is in the same class as I think your other two kids."

Jules thought a moment, "Tamara, seems that Sadie can't stop talking about her."

"Am sure that Dom's first crush was her by how much he can't talking about her."

They all laugh as Alex cheered and ran over, "Mommy I won."

Winnie kissed his temple, "Good job buddy. Go and have some fun."

/*/*/*/

Another hour their friends left and Jules looked around spotting a shooting game that the boys might like, "How about that game?"

They raced over, "Have to shoot down the Krabby patties," Winnie read the rules and lifted her up so he could lean against the console as Nate did the same thing holding a gun and both not concerned how well they could shot, "Seems that they know this game far to well."

Jules shared a look with her friend as the boys were engrossed in the game, "Around Sam and Spike far too much."

"Can we race the big bikes?" Jules asked the boys.

"How are we going to do that?" Nate asked.

"Those bikes are huge," Alex said pointing at a few at one game.

"Have to watch and see," Jules and Winnie walked over to the game setting them each on a motorcycle, "Like this."

An attendant made sure to take pictures for them so could show the others, "This place is so cool," both boys said yawning after they had been racing for a while. "Should come back again."

/*/*/*/

They finished the race and played some games that allowed them to win tickets and by the time were done they had 800 tickets between the four of them and put them into a machine that told them what had so they headed to the counter, "Have pick of what you want on that shelf," the attendant told the kids. "One for each of you."

"I want the race car," both said at same time meaning the remote control cars like had raced. "Please?"

He looked at the tickets and what the boys had, "You have enough here for four of them."

They had grabbed a red, blue, orange and green one and headed back to Winnie's place surprised that Sam and Spike were already home, "You have fun?" Sam asked taking his sleeping son from the car as they all headed inside dropping kids on the couch and grabbed soda. "Looks like out for the count."

Spike grabbed a water handing one to the woman, "Where did you end up going?"

"And getting some cars?"

Jules handed the red and blue ones to Spike, "Went to MonkeyJam and they had a blast. Raced some remote control cars with twins that are in their class and ended up winning these."

Spike looked them over grinning, "Wow, wonder who won a lot of those tickets?"

"Have no idea what that look is for," Jules said. "The boys did get most of them."

"Sure they did," Sam and Spike said together.

"He has been wanting one since Dom got his last month for his birthday," Winnie said. "So made sense wanted to get one."

"And wonder whose going to get the most fun out of them?" Jules asked as watched their husbands race outside with them. "They will always make it seem like have three kids and not two."

Winnie shook her head, "At least you have a daughter and I am stuck with three boys."


	16. sleepover chaos and fun pt1

_**this is a multi chapter story and throw in some fun and a little chaos for them**_

* * *

Dom and Sadie had decided they were well due for a sleepover with each other and after some discussing decided that Sam would host since Jules was out-of-town for some family thing while Spike and Winnie had the night shift leaving him with all four kids. Spike pulled up to his friend's house and opened the back door to his SUV to see the Dom had his seatbelt already off, "In a hurry?"

He jumped out of the car grabbing his backpack, "This is going to be so much fun but to bad have to include the brothers."

Spike shook his head as unbuckled Alex from his car seat, "What's so bad about that?"

Sadie had the door open as they got there, "Suppose to be a big kids sleepover and no little kids allowed," he told his father like was obvious."

Sam took the backpack from him, "Sadie tried to tell Jules and me the same thing."

Sadie rolled her eyes at them, "Much more fun with just us and not little kids."

After he left Sam went about to set up the sleeping bags, "So what you want to do first?"

Alex and Nate plopped down on the couch, "Nothing."

"Can we make play with the race cars?" Dom asked as pulled them out of his backpack handing a remote to his friend. "We have enough for all of us to race."

Sam handed one to each of the little ones who just walked to other side of the room, "Guess don't want to play."

Sadie and Dom grinned as they ran around making a track with bunch of pillows, "First one around the track three times wins?"

/*/*/*/

After a few races Nate sat down in his dad's lap having gotten bored with their own game so he walked over setting up a drawing mat for the two kids to color on as watched the groups. He understood what meant having to include younger siblings into things but soon learned to protect them, "How about a trip to the park?"

He set both 2-year-olds in a stroller and they walked down the block to the park where Dom and Sadie took off and he set them on the ground, "Where to bud?"

Both boys headed straight for the swings, "Push daddy, push," Nate shouted at him.

Sam set both of them each in a swing and pushed as looked to see the other two playing on the jungle gym with some friends, "Stay where can see you two."

Sadie grinned but shouted, "Okie dokey daddy."

Both boys stayed there a little while but then headed for the sandbox but Sam took a phone call and didn't see as two older boys walked over and glared at them, "What you think you're doing here?"

Both toddlers glanced at him, "Playing in the sand."

The two boys pulled them up by the collar and shoved them out both screaming as their heads connect with the ground and when that happened the other two ran over, "Leave them alone," Dom said shoving them away as some other adults ran over. "Sadie better find your dad."

Sam turned around seeing the commotion and ran over, "You guys okay?"

Nate launched into his father's arms, "Daddytheypushedmeandhitmyhead."

Sadie explained what happened as he lifted both boys up and a woman dragged two boys over, "I am very sorry about what my son's did are they okay?"

He nodded wanting to get out of there, "I think just a knock to the head."

She glared at her kids, "What do you have to say?"

"We're sorry for pushing the boys," they both said at the same time.

He sighed as motioned for the others to get the stroller and they walked back home and he set them both of the kitchen counter and grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned up the cut on both of their temples before setting them down on the couch turning on a movie. Sadie and Dom sat next to them, "Daddy?" Sadie asked.

He kneeled in front of her, "Their going to be just fine might have a headache."

Spike sighed as his phone was ringing, "What's up Samtastic?"

He told his friend what happened, "He's going to be fine just nasty headache."

Alex took the phone from him, "Daddy?"

"Hey buddy, can you calm down?"

"ThisbigkidpushedmeandIhitmyhead," he said a mile a minute.

Spike walked to the desk handing phone to Winnie, "Can you take this so can finish?"

She listened to him, "Buddy can't understand you."

He laid down, "Myheadhurtsalotmommy."

She sighed, "Ask uncle Sam and he will make your head feel a lot better."

Sam walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn and he came back seeing Nate and Alex curled up on the couch with Sadie and Dom were laying on the floor so he drapped a blanket over the two groups and place a bowl on the floor between the two popping in _Aladdin and the king of thieves_


	17. sleepover chaos and fun pt2

_**this is a multi chapter story and throw in some fun and a little chaos for them**_

* * *

In the morning Sam was woken up to Alex pushing on his arm and he woke up yawning as pulled him into his lap running a hand through his messy hair, "Morning," he looked at his watch that read 3:12am and he stood up making him a sippy cup of juice and sat at the kitchen table, "Feeling okay?"

He shook his head so gave him some Tylenol after changing him, "Thanks."

He kissed the top of his head, "How about we watch another movie?" He popped in Despicable Me. "Suppose to be good one."

"Ah huh," he said curling up in his uncle's lap yawning.

Sam drapped a blanket over both of them, "Mom and dad should be here about lunch time."

"Read a story?" he climbed off and found a book handing it over. "Little train."

He read him _The Little Engine That Could_ and soon after they turned back to the movie, "Can't sleep?"

He nodded and wrapped the blanket around himself, "No sleep."

"What want to do than? Color?"

This earned a smile, "Can we color?"

Sam moved to sit him at the kitchen table and grabbed some markers and paper, "Go for it little man."

/*/*/*/

Sam woke up around an hour later and noticed that Alex had fallen almost asleep in his lap both still sitting at the table so he carefully moved moving to the couch and when tried to set him down would cry so he grabbed a blanket and slumped down in the armchair and turning on SpongeBob, "Try and get some sleep."

He just shifted around in his lap, "Noooo!"

"If don't get some sleep than going to sleep through where ever we go out for breakfast."

He glared at his uncle, "No way Jose."

"Than what do you want to do?"

"Nothing, watch my movie, so hush."

/*/*/*/

In the morning Jules walked inside the house to see Sam asleep in the chair with Sadie and Dom on the floor and sometime Nate had crawled into his lap she looked around to see that Alex was sitting at the table coloring a picture and she kissed top of his head, "What you doing up?"

He kissed her cheek, "Hi Jules."

She walked off and came back with juice for him, "Want to make some breakfast?" he nodded and wrapped his arms around her next to headed to the kitchen. "What you want?"

"Coco pancakes," he told her.

She grabbed everything for chocolate pancakes setting him on the counter, "Sounds good to me. "What happened to your head."

"Big kid pushed me," he said as she put some stuff in a bowl for him to mix. "More chips."

She ruffled his dark hair, "That's enough or will be wired all day and mommy might kill uncle Sam for that."

"When are they coming here?" Dom asked walking in.

She handed him some juice, "A few more hours so maybe around lunchtime think they said."

"So what happened to his head last night?"

"Big kids pushed both of them down and got a cut but uncle Sam made it better, right?"

Alex smiled at his brother, "It does hurt but he made it better."

Nate and Sadie woke up soon and they all eat breakfast and Jules sat on chair of the chair and leans over kissing him as he slowly wraps an arm around her waist pulling her into his lap and deepens the kiss until hear all of the kids giggling, "Ewwww! Daddy! Mommy!"

Sam grinned before scooped Nate into his lap tickling him, "What were you saying?"

"Help mommy!"he called out. " ."

He stopped letting him go, "Something smells good what mommy making?"

Alex bounced on spot of the counter and fell onto his butt, "Were making Choco pancakes!"

Jules ran into the room scooping him up, "You okay?"

He laid his head on her shoulder, "Fell but on my butt."

She set him back where he had been, "How about we get finished with them."

She set Nate on the other side of the bowl moving them to the table, "Go for it you two."

The two boys grinned at something before flicked some flour at her before turning back around and did the same to Sadie and Dom but when Sam rounded the corner both tossed a handful of flour at him as all four of the kids started laughing as he started chasing them around as still throwing it around the room. Jules walked into the room, "What the..."

Nate and Alex slammed into her legs sending flour everywhere, "Oooops!"

Sadie and Dom stopped next to them and all kids shared a look before tossing what was left at the adults giggling hysterically as run off but were easily caught, "Where you think you're going?" Sam asked grabbing Sadie and Dom at same time as Jules grabbed Alex and Nate, "What are going to do now?"

Jules rolled her eyes, "I get them changed and cleaned up and you clean up the downstairs."

After the kids were cleaned up and the kitchen, "What about breakfast?" Sadie asked.

"PANCAKES!" the kids shout at the same time.

Jules and Sam share a look, "How about we go and get some from the café near here."

/*/*/*/

Spike pulls up outside the house around noon and knock on the door smirking as Sadie ran into his legs when Jules had opened the door so he picked her up walking inside, "Hi boys look whose here," Jules called out and they came running in.

Spike set her down and lifting his son's up, "Miss me that much?"

Both of them laugh, "We had so much fun this morning," Dom told his dad.

Alex laid his head on his shoulder, "We had a flour fight and kids won."

Sam walked into the room with their bag, "Only cause caught me off guard next time."


	18. older kids are much help

Alex and Nate both were now old enough to try out for their school soccer team that consisted of 4-and-5-year-olds and seemed that everyone that was in the three classes and come out there to sign-up for the tryouts that were in two weeks. Dean and Clark offered to take the last day while others were at work, "Wow, lots of kids," they both said.

A 5-year-old walked over grinning, "Everyone makes it on a team but doesn't mean a good one."

A man in his 40's walked over to where a podium was, "Every year we have tryouts for the teams and seems that we have a bigger turn out this year which is good that way can make sure can fill the slots on each team with having some alternates this year. Each couch will decide on what players that want on their teams and go from there."

"I hope we are on the same team," Alex said.

"Me too," Nate told him. "Wouldn't be fun not playing on the same team."

Both older boys knew the two of them did everything together and wouldn't have fun not on the same team so made a mental note to tell someone as they got to head of the line and a woman in her twenties looked over them smiling, "Good morning boys," she handed some forms. "Hope to see you next week."

/*/*/*/

That weekend team three had off but team one was working the day shift so Sam offered to take Alex and Dom for the day to help practice and after Winnie dropped them off Saturday morning they ran inside to see Sadie was kicking a soccer ball, "Dom want to help?"

He ran over to his friend, "What are we doing?"

Tyson ran after his friend and took off with the ball and a woman knocked at the gate, "Knock, knock."

Nate ran over, "Hi Mrs Thyme, Nikki and Kyle."

The twin 4-year-olds waved bye, "Bye mommy."

Sam walked over smiling, "Seems their eager for this to begin."

She smirked, "Love playing soccer so could use someone else to play against other than themselves. Will be back about noon."

Nikki stopped next to her friends, "So your going to help?"

Dom and Sadie nodded, "We both made the team when went to the school so can give you pointers and be the goalies," Sadie told them.

Sam sat back taping the whole thing, "Have fun and will be over here if want some help." The kids ran back and forth across the backyard getting some pointers on what could help with keeping the ball away from the other team and best way to get the ball past the goalie.

He got, "Dad!" and "Uncle Sam!" from some who wanted to try things on their own before asking for his help.

He held up his hands, "Already but am here."

/*/*/*/

Over the course of the next week the two little ones got in much practice as they could with whoever happened to be watching them or at home and everyone was sure no matter what they would be two of the best that tried out for the teams that year. Ed made sure that they all had the day off come tryout. That morning when Jules pulled up to the soccer field Nate was bouncing in his booster seat and he was out of it waiting for Sam to open the door at same time rest of team one got there. Spike watched as the two ran off to where their friends were waiting, "Guess can't wait."

They all watched as the coaches split them up into teams to try things out and in the end gathered the parents and kids, "This was a good turn out for this year," one coach said.

Another coach wrote something down, "We will have the team roasters up Wednesday morning for you to see."

"Good work," Raf told them both.

Izzy hugged them both, "You two were the best out there by far."

Sadie couldn't agree more, "You two will be show the older kids a few things or two out there."

Dom grinned, "Almost as good as Sadie and me were when started tp play."

"How about we go out and get some ice cream to celebrate?" Ed asked and the kids cheered.

/*/*/*/

Wednesday morning, Sam was off so he dropped Sadie off first and headed inside with his son to where the results were going to be posted and scanned the list of teams finding the boys names and was glad that there were some familiar names together. Spike arrived next to him, "Samtastic?"

"Seems that Nate, Alex, Nikki and Kyle are all on the same team," Sam told them.

"YES! WHAT TEAM?" both asked simultaneously.

Spike looked at the name, "Tigers."

"Dom said that was one of the best teams," Alex told his friend.

"Sadie said the they were on the same team and nicest coach of them all," Nate said.

"No telling anyone," they said simultaneously again.

Both of them held up their hands in surrender, "You got it."


	19. whose the better shot?

_**this is off one of the chapters from by other story and how they came to get Tyson (his dog that appears once in a while)**  
_

* * *

There had a slow run of hot calls so most of the shifts were spent running drills, training, working out or warrants. Winnie walked back to her desk listening to someone on team three that were out on warrant as dropped a few files down in from of the sarge and headed back to her desk. Leah waited until she was finished to stop in front of the desk having an idea that would be fun, "Hey, up to do something while not listening to them?"

She looked up at her friend turning off the headset, "Sure what you thinking?"

"I am ready to kill the guys if have to keep watching them kick each others asses on the mat so thought would do some target practice."

Winnie set her headset back on her desk, "Go ahead can handle things here," Sid told her. "If need your help will come and find you."

Jules followed them to the shooting range as each grabbed a gun and headphones as all stepped up and didn't notice that rest of the team had followed them to watch but when done they had brought the paper targets back, "Think should let them have some fun?" Jules asked. "Let them do something?"

Raf was first one to speak, "Having fun in here without us?"

"Think they're bored and want to make this a competition?" Leah asked.

"Could work at making this some fun with teams," Raf suggested. "Men vs. woman."

Sarge and Ed joined them, "Ruining the girls fun?"

"Yes!" Jules, Winnie and Leah said simultaneously.

"Just trying to stop us from dying of boredom," Wordy suggested. "And can make it fun for all of us."

Ed sighed, "Just don't shoot or hurt or kill anyone this time."

"I will stay and make sure don't cheat," sarge said thinking will be fun. "Someone has to watch the _kids_."

"So how we going to do this?" Leah asked. "What we doing?"

"Are we going to do this all together?" Raf asked. "Or just in teams?"

"In pairs of two's and then whoever is best of them continues to next round and then in the end see who's the better shot."

**First round:**

_Jules beat Raf; Sam beat Leah; Winnie beat Wordy; Donna beat Jimmy_

**Second round: **

_Sam beat Donna; Winnie beat Jules  
_

By the time Winnie had actually beat Jules everyone had forgotten Jules was the one that fired a weapon more often. Winnie smirked as seemed that a lot of SRU had gathered around to watch and knew there had to be a bet going around, "Your enjoying this way to much Jules," Sam told Jules.

Jules elbowed him, "Have no idea what you're talking about Sammy."

Donna stayed to watch, "Not sure he will be happy when she actually beats him."

"And what makes you think that?" Raf asked.

Leah smacked his arm, "How about put money where your mouth is?"

"$20 says that Sam loses," Jules and Leah said.

"$20 says that Winnie loses," Raf and Wordy said.

They turned to face Ed and sarge, "I am staying out of this," they both said simultaneously.

Donna shook her head, "I am with Leah and Jules on this for sure."

Jimmy sighed, "Am going to with Raf and Wordy."

Spike had come over and saw the crowd, "What's going on over there?"

Ed turned to face him, "Team one bored and started competition to see who could shoot better. Now down to Winnie and Sam."

He couldn't help but laugh, "You guys are taping the whole thing, right?"

"Yep, sarge has taped the whole thing since the beginning but should we go and watch Sam lose."

They shot at the same time and brought the targets back to them, "So the winner is?" Leah asked.

Sam looked at her target seeing she had actually beat him with all her shots in the X spot and he had all but one the same, "Nice shooting."

Spike watched as everyone was surprised he had lost, "Wow, bet didn't see that one coming?"

Everyone was laughing, "Would think she shot a gun more than a few times since joining the force."

Winnie excepted the hug from Sam, "Guess the drinks are on Sam?" Spike asked joining the team. "At the Goose tomorrow?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sure we all have the night off tomorrow so will buy a round but another one for you when actually can drink again."

Winnie turned around as he pulled her in for a kiss, "Nice shooting there. Think you knocked his ego down a peg or two for sure."

Leah smirked, "Think since Spike missed this he can see if beat her," everyone laughed. "Last time the same thing happened but was interrupted with a hot call."

Winnie shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

Spike took a pair or headphones and goggles as they both stepped up to the counter and hitting their targets but she had beat him by the same as Sam, "Just kicking everyone's asses tonight," Jules said and gave her a hug and rest of the team did the same thing. "Think wont be forgetting about this anytime soon."

Ed and sarge smirked as Winnie handed the gun back to Sam who put it away, "Nice shooting back there Winnie."

She walked to the break room and grabbed a bottle of water, "Thanks was a bit of fun beating Sam for sure."

"It's not often that someone other than Jules gets the chance to beat him in anything concerning weapons like this."


	20. left to babysit alone first time

**_what could happen when two of the kids decide they are old enough to babysit thier siblings for a few hours after school_**

* * *

Sadie had just turned twelve and somehow convinced her parents and family Dom and her could handle watching their little brother's one afternoon while their parents had to work the afternoon shift. The older two kids waited outside the elementary school for them as they exited. Nate and Dom saw them but shrugged as they grabbed their bikes as Sadie and Dom walked their own bikes over to them, "Seems that ours parents thought could be alone for the afternoon," Sadie told them. "So what we going to do?"

"SKATE PARK!" the two 9-year-olds said simultaneously. "PLEASE!"

They stopped on the way to get some soda and ice cream, "What could happen?"

At the park all four of them rode their bikes around for what seemed like hours and Dom stopped when his phones started to ring, "Hi aunt Leah?"

Leah called to check on them, "What you guys up to?"

"Just at the skate park. Calling to check up on us?"

She could hear some snickering, "Actually calling to say your folks will be home late because caught a hot call that seems that will be a while."

He couldn't help but grin, "I think we can handle a few more hours on our own."

"Your dad said there's money for pizza on the counter if want to order some."

The three others were waiting when he hung up, "What she have to say?"

"That have few more hours and pizza money is at the house," he said.

Nate got an idea, "How about we go home and then instead of ordering in we go there instead."

"Yeah, the arcade place around the corner has this huge arcade," Dom said. "Can keep busy until they get home."

/*/*/*/

They found a table and ordered pizza with sodas and after eating each took some quarters to play games. Sadie and Dom took a basketball game that easily could win tickets and Nate and Alex took ski ball game but soon changed to a shooting game. None of them, noticed as three older kids walked over to the area and stepped behind the younger two who had just beaten the high scores once again, "No one plays with game but me," one said.

Both shrugged and choose to ignore them, "So what does it matter?" both asked not looking away from the game.

The older kids laugh and pull the so facing them, "It matters because NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SCORE!" he shouted in their faces. "Especially some wanna be little kids that shouldn't even be out past dark time bet you are too scared to walk home this late."

The other two grinned, "They should be there are scary people out there," another one warned.

The last boy pinned them against the wall, "Just have to show these little kids not to be out after the street lights are on."

"Think should leave us alone before get you thrown out of here," Alex warned.

The three teens snickered and launched at them but the two were smaller and able to land a few good punched to their ribcage and lower area knocking them to the ground as the attendant ran over, "I am sorry kids if your going to fight have to call the cops."

Dom and Sadie ran over, "What happened here?"

Another attendant had called cops and came over with two uniform officers, "What seems to be the problem here?"

The teens were sitting up by then, "These dumb kids wouldn't share the game and attacked us when asked to play," the leader told them.

The other two nodded, "For no damn reason."

Sadie rolled her eyes at them, "Yes, two 9-year-old took on three teens that out weigh them by 20lbs at least for no reason?"

"Were going to need to call your parents," Officer Dante told them. "Their number please."

By then the four were sitting at a table, "You can call the SRU and ask for Braddock and Scarlatti and tell them," Sadie politely told him.

Officer Nelson glared at her, "Kid that isn't funny so either give us the number or drag you all downtown."

"Sorry officers but our parents all work for the SRU and you can ask them," she said.

Alex sighed and said, "You can check the cameras and will tell you exactly what happened and not moving until our parents get here."

Officer Dante called the SRU and talked to Sid who said would relay the information, "Seems their dad's are busy and one of the mom's is on the way here."

Winnie pulled up to the arcade with Ed and walked inside, "What's going on?"

The officers told them what had so far, "Have you asked them what happened?" Ed asked the officers who shook their heads. "Boys?"

Nate spoke first, "We were playing a game and these three came up mad that we had apparently beaten the bigger ones score and when we wouldn't acknowledge them being buttheads they turned us to face them and yelled at us," he told them.

Alex continued, "And when said if wouldn't leave us would get them in trouble them came at us so punched them."

"And that's when we came over," the first attendant told them.

The manager walked over, "Seems that the younger two were defending themselves and not the other way around officers."

After taking down what happened the officers and teens left, "What happens know?" Sadie asked.

Ed pat her on the head, "Nothing now we all go home."

/*/*/*/

A while later, Sam and Spike both pulled up to the house and see that all four kids were watching a movie in the living room and head for the kitchen where Winnie was, "So?" Jules asked.

"Kick three older teens butts who were made they had beaten their score on some shooting game," she told them.

They look over when parents walk in, "So did we do good enough to be left alone again?" Sadie asked.

The four adults share a look, "As long as for now you stick to watching them at one of the houses," Jules tells her daughter. "But good job."


	21. too much boredom and drama pt1

**Chapter 21: far too much damn drama for one day**

Team one was off rotation for the last week after all coming down with the flu except Spike who was bouncing in between teams that needed him. He walked into the barn and headed for the locker room but not before stopping at the desk to hand his fiancé a cup of coffee, "Thought might like this."

She smiled at the gesture since would have been out of his way, "Thanks just what needed."

He walked over after changing and slid into the chair next to her, "So miss anything?"

"Computers seem to a something wrong with them all night and tech guy is having a near melt down with Holleran breathing down his neck."

Spike set his coffee down, "I will see what can do."

She didn't mind the view of watching him work under her desk tinkering with this and that as Troy from team four came over looking for him about two hours later, "Spike, you under there?"

He poked his head out, "A little busy right now, " he saw the look. "Shut up man just trying to give the tech guy a hand before Holleran rips him a new one."

"Well, come along we have some real work to do on patrol and some warrants."

/*/*/*/

A few hours later, team four walked back in and Spike headed straight for her desk dropping in the chair next to her and she could tell he was more than frustrated at something, "You okay?"

He blew out a breath, "Ended up chasing a guy about half a mile because he thought was better to run than face his charges that weren't even that bad."

She pat him on the shoulder, "To think only have five more hours before go home."

He glared at her as sipped his coffee and waved a bag in front of her, "Guess these are for me."

She snatched the bag of donuts from him and pointed to her computer, "Do something about this before we actually get a hot call and in real trouble."

"You know I have other things that need some working on at the moment," she slapped his arm. "What? You just want to sit there and watch me do all the hard work anyways."

She mumbled something under her breath, "Because you're looking for an excuse not to go into the gym and work out for what has to the third time in last two days and you're the better geek."

Troy and Tommy walked over grinning, "Spike isn't a geek, is he?"

"Would have to say yes," Tommy said.

Spike rolled his eyes, "As my team leader once said a geek-with-mad-ninja-skills."

"Or just a geek-with-a-gun-and-badge," Winnie added.

"So you fix that or not?"

"That should about do it and some would say being a geek can have it's benefits."

Troy slapped him on the back, "Come on bomb boy training..."

"Team four hot call," Winnie said. "Suspicious package left outside an elementary school."

Spike loaded babycakes into the command truck and by the time they got there and he maneuvered babycakes to where suitcase was located and he scanned the thing and was moving it the thing went off and Spike was knocked back into a tree, "Spike you good?" Troy was yelling in his ear.

"All clear here," he said sitting up slowly.

/*/*/*/

Back at the barn Spike had gotten babycakes back to where he could work on her and couldn't help but smile when he was handed some coffee and looked Winnie, "Just what needed."

"I heard some of the kids are calling you a hero," she told him. "Especially a certain little one."

"Thought might have seen her in the crowd as was leaving the school," he said and went back to tinkering with a few things. "When you get out of here?"

She handed him a tool, "My shift ended and waiting for my ride to finish playing with his toys."

He chuckled as Troy walked in, "Nice work out there Spike. She going to make it?"

He waved his friend off, "Just need to do a few things and will be just fine."

He grinned at his friend, "Good job out there Spike can see why team one loves having you around."

"Yeah, not just for my good looks that's for sure."

"I don't know your team seems to not have a hard time finding love around this place," he winked at Winnie as walked away. "Night man."

Izzy ran over smiling, "Uncle Spike you in here?"

Winnie tapped his leg and he looked at her, "Where else could I be?"

She ran over hugging him, "Is she going to make it? One cop said was really close."

Ed walked over, "Dismissed the school and she had to come and see you two were alright."

She handed him a card, "We made this while waiting for parents."

He read the card,

_**officer and his robot, **_

_**thank you for saving our class and all of the other kids here in school  
**__**one officer said robot was close to the blast and hope makes it out fine  
**__**maybe can come and show us what can do with it**_

_**Thank you, **_

_**room 107**_

He couldn't hide the smile on his face, "Thank you Izzy is really nice."

She hugs him, "Thought was cool and when heard knew the robot guy had to send it to you."

"Thanks kiddo will talk to the boss and see what he says."

Izzy looked to her dad with pleading look, "I will talk to Holleran and your principle about it."


	22. too much boredom and drama pt2

**Chapter 22: far too much damn drama for one day pt2  
**

A few days had passed and Spike had finalized the last work on fixing babycakes and just in time for team one to come back on rotation as sarge and Ed walked into the room, "So heard something," sarge said as rest of the team joined them in conference room. "That babycakes is going to school?"

Everyone was laughing, "Yep, and Jules is coming too."

Jules sighed, "Sure someone has to be the mature one there."

"Just remember not to scare the kids," Ed warned.

"Just going to demonstrate how water and air cannon work and Q&A."

/*/*/*/

Jules pulled up the school and they headed to the gym where kids were already gathering around the bleachers and Izzy and Allie ran over to them, "Hi aunt Jules and uncle Spike."

Both looked at them smirking, "Ready to see this?" Jules asked.

"Yeah!" they said simultaneously. "Will be cool!"

They watch them watch back sitting down, "Not sure a good thing so excited."

Spike ran a hand through his hair, "Never good a this kind of thing."

She pat him on the shoulder, "You work the robot and will speak to the kids."

The group of kids quiet down when principle stepped up, "Good morning students today have some of SRU officers to speak to you."

Jules walked to the podium with her tablet, "SRU officers respond to all different kinds of calls for help everyday. Anyone know some of them?"

"Shootings," a few say.

"Hostages," a few more said.

"Robberies," a few more said.

"Suspicious packages," more said.

"Like the other day we often bring in a robot when think can take the hands-off approach assessing what may have to deal with."

A few kids shouted, "Like the thing other day?"

She motioned for Spike to take over, "The robot has a scanner that mostly see what maybe inside the package and determine what is inside."

Jules moved a suitcase near them, "Will show you what can see."

Spike maneuvered babycakes and popped the scan on the plasma screen so all could see, "You can see what's inside. If we think don't need to touch it there's two ways we can allow the robot to do that instead a water cannon and an air cannon."

Jules grinned, "Both we will be showing you." He took a deep breath aiming away from anyone he used the air cannon first and showed up on the screen and kids started to cheer and next Jules set another case up and he used the water cannon and more applause erupted around the gymnasium. "What you think about that?"

"So cool," could be heard from most of the kids and staff.

"If you think see something that doesn't belong around the school and somewhere else you should tell an adult," the principle said walking over. "Thank you officers Scarlatti and Callahan."

They pack everything up and a few kids come over and chat with them and Izzy, Claire, Lily and Allie stop in front of them, "Uncle Spike that was so cool to see," Claire and Lily said.

Allie pulled out her phone and took a picture of babycakes, "Much better than dad says."

Izzy smirked, "Dad said not a thing to mess with and like your girlfriend."

The girls started laughing, "Your dad's both like to joke about that tinker with her so much like that."

/*/*/*/

Wordy, Ed, Sam and sarge are in the gym when they get back and stop in the room and could see they were waiting to hear something, "So how did it go?" Sam asked.

Jules smirked, "Most of the kids liked to see what babycakes could do."

"The girls loved it too," Spike told them.

"Think much cooler in person that what you said."

"Better watch out they may want a robot to tinker with now," Winnie warned as walked in the room.

Wordy sighed, "Just what need and will be blaming that solely on Spike for that."

Ed chuckled, "Izzy was already fascinated with babycakes and robots."

"That's because she has an older brother who played with those kinds of things and not my girls."

Sam pat him on the shoulder, "Nat, found it better to have at least one friend that's a boy so not scared to speak to them."

"I have three brothers and thought the same thing growing up," Jules said.

Winnie handed out papers, "Some girls find it easier later so that way they know how to be and act around them when get to that age."

"And get them wanting to start dating even sooner," Wordy said frustrated.

"That way will be more easier having to deal with boys own age."


	23. afternoon with Ed

**A/N:** _have tried and worked on my little brothers/sisters/cousins until smart enough to catch on_

* * *

**Chapter 23: afternoon with Ed...what could happen?  
**

Ed had offered to babysit Dom and Alex after Spike was called for some consulting work and Winnie had to work a shift. Izzy ran into the room smiling at her friends, "Dom want to play soccer?"

The two kids ran off and he set the two-year-old in front of the TV to watch Dragon Tales, "Not in the house," he called out and went back to the living room where could finish some paperwork he had been trying to finish for a few days but with a seven-year-old running around and Sophie visiting family he had enough distractions.

About twenty minutes had gone by when heard a crash from a room and ran over to see a soccer ball on the floor not far from where a lamp was on the floor broken, "What happened? You both know not supposed to play with a ball in the house."

"He did it!" "She did it!" they said simultaneously.

He knew wasn't getting anything done soon so sighed, "Both of you outside," he said walking back to grabbing the toddler and once outside he set him in the sandbox and set up a plastic goalie he had gotten a few years ago for her. "Izzy you two can play with it out here."

He watched as the two played soccer and see Alex was eating some sand, "Wow, don't do that."

The almost two-year-old stuck out his tongue, "No!"

"What you mean no?" He turned around as Izzy scored a goal just as he decided to throw some sand and the kids starting laughing. "How about go and get some lunch?"

"McDonald's? They got this new play place that's huge," Dom told him.

"BALLS!" he shouted tossing more sand around. "BALLS!"

Ed shook his head and led the kids inside where helped to two boys into their jackets and booster seats before heading to the new McDonald's and ordering them all a happy meal with Despicable Me 2 toys and found a table so could see the play place, "Eat first before go and play."

After eating the two older kids ran inside and Ed was happy for once they had the place to themselves as set him in the huge ball pit, "Think can handle it?"

The toddler nodded, "YEA!" before diving into the balls so only his bear could be seen.

/*/*/*/

They had been there close to two hours before Ed figured was enough he easily got the two oldest down and sat next to the entrance of the ball area, "Bud time to go."

Again the bear popped up shaking, "NO STAY HERE!"

Ed could hear laughing, "Been here long enough time to go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Not going, make me," he said.

He stood up, "Guess will get an ice cream sundae for desert and head home without you," he said over his shoulder as they headed for the counter ordering them all dome sundae.

He popped up seeing them walk out of the play area and he ran after them, "You would leave me here?"

Ed grinned as lifted him up and headed outside and took sundae from Izzy she had got for him and handed it over, "Your mom would kill me."

"Dad would for thinking it," Dom told his brother.

"Mom might put you in time out," Izzy told him.

/*/*/*/

Winnie knocked on the door and he let her inside to see Alex playing with some blocks as Izzy and Dom both were sitting at the table doing a puzzle, "Hey."

Alex ran from the other room wrapping his arms around her legs so she would pick him up, "You have fun?"

He sighed and frowned at his uncle, "Uncle Ed was mean."

Ed walked over and she raised an eyebrow, "What he do this time?"

"Going to leave me."

Ed pat his head, "wouldn't leave ball area and told him was going to leave him there."

She turned so was looked at her, "He would never leave you there."

He smiled and hugged him, "I know that."


	24. paintball game

**A/N:** _this is much before the team was broken up and they all know Sam/Jules are together but not Spike/Winnie  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24: paintball game  
**

Team one had been having a long week of hot calls and everyone had decided would be a good idea to have some bonding time would be a good idea. Everyone was in the gym working out, "How about after the long week could use some bonding time?" Wordy suggested.

"Has been a while," Spike said. "But what are you thinking?"

"Needs to be something all of us can do," Leah said meaning Winnie.

Ed rolled his eyes at his team mates, "Sophie and me are taking Izzy to see her folks this weekend so on your own."

Jules walked over sipping some water, "What about some paintball? We all at least can shoot so will be fun."

Spike walked to the desk smiling at Winnie, "What are yuo thinking, Spike?"

He leaned against the desk, "Wondering if want to come to paintball game with us on Sunday."

She made a face thinking, "I have the day off so think can find sometime to beat you."

"I will pick yuo up at eight and than can get breakfast before meet with everyone at the park."

/*/*/*/

Sunday morning they gathered in the State Park as Spike pulled up Sam giving him a look when Winnie was with him, "Samtastic shut up."

"Wasn't going to say a thing Spike," Sam told his friend.

Jules shot him a look as Leah and Wordy joined them, "So all waiting for is Leah and sarge?"

Sarge pulled up and they all grabbed a paintball gun and the teams each, "Jules/Sam/Spike and Winnie/Wordy/Leah."

Sarge was going to be the judge for the whole thing so could watch the _kids. _He walked off somewhere for where he could watch the whole thing but he use the blowhorn warning them had a few minutes until the game was to begin as everyone moved to find best place to start.

Not long after the game started Leah was down.

[-]

A while later, Sam was stalking Winnie and Wordy. He carefully maneuvered into position and shot Wordy right in the middle of his back, "Gotcha Kev..."

"Aw man…really Sam…in the back?"

"Gotcha Kevo. I am the paintball king…" Whatever he was about to say after that was cut off as he was hit in back of his helmet. A laughing Jules dropped out of a nearby tree. She snickered at Sam's whining and cursing before leaving to track down Winnie who had wisely run off. Spike had caught up to Jules and eliminated her. About a half hour later Spike had caught up to Sam and shot him in the back While later Winnie shot Spike in the ass several times effectively ending the game.

Everyone headed to the tower at sarge's signal. "The results of the game are as follows: The first one down was Leah, taken out by Leah; Next up was Wordy, taken out by Sam who was promptly eliminated by Jules; Jules was then taken out by Spike, who eliminated Sam, after the last hour Winnie finally managed to take out Spike and is therefore the winner."

Spike sighed, "Wow, really need to get out and do this more often."

"Need to get Ed to come with next time," Wordy said as Sam tossed his stuff in his stuff in back of Jules jeep as Spike tossed his in his truck.

They drove to a café not far from the park and all ordered some coffee, "That was a good game," Leah said.

Wordy sipped his coffee, "Am surprised that didn't last that long though."

Sarge shook his head smirking, "At least a good way to get some of the stress from last week."


	25. basketball game challenge

**A/N:**_ running out of ideas for chapters if have any let me know_

* * *

**Chapter**** 25****: basketball game challenge**_  
_

Team one walked back into the barn after a long shift that ended with Spike taking a Scorpio shot. After talking to SIU headed to the locker room and Spike rested his head against his locker so Ed put a hand on his shoulder, "You should go home."

"I know boss and you will check in with me over next few days and no alcohol," he told him.

Sam leaned against the locker next to his friend, "How about since Winnie and Jules are away for the night doing something at the spa we do something and since going to the Goose for a drink is out we could go to your place and do something instead."

Leah knocked and walked in, "You got that new basketball hoop could try out."

"Sure can play with your shoulder like that?" Sam asked him.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I can play just fine and still whoop your ass Samtastic," and he sighed as arrived at his place and headed inside and couldn't get what had happened earlier out of his head and ignored his shoulder pain from getting shot. Sam arrived at the same time that Leah and Ed did but Spike met them at the door watching as Tyson ran around their feet, "Bring something to eat?"

Ed put bag of chinese on the counter, "Stopped on the way here."

They all grabbed some food as Spike sat down, "Didn't know would come Ed."

Ed clapped him on his good shoulder handing him a plate as sat around the room, "Someone needs to be here to make sure you don't make that shoulder worse."

"And let things get out of hand, this time?" Leah asked and everyone was laughing.

/*/*/*/

After they had eaten Tyson plopped down in the grass outside so could watch as Wordy turned on the outside lights that illuminated the backyard. Leah&Sam vs Wordy&Ed were the teams and after making sure that Spike had taken some painkillers for his shoulder eve if he was the referee. Sam passed Leah the ball and scored. Wordy faked passing Ed the ball and made a shot. Leah was about to shoot the ball when Ed stole it away from her making it. Sam dribbled twice before making a shot.

"What are we shooting to?" Leah asked.

Wordy to the ball away from Sam again and answered, "10 and right now you two are losing."

"Getting ahead of yourself," Leah stole the ball from him scoring.

Sam shook his head as Wordy passed the ball to Ed who passed it back to him scoring once again. Leah dribbled around the small area a little before she faked passing the ball to Wordy stole the ball scoring once again. Leah rolled her eyes as passed the ball to Sam who passed the ball back and she bounced the ball of Wordy's head making it in.

Wordy slapped her shoulder as ignored her rolling her eyes so Ed made another shot, "Okay kids play nice."

"I am but Leah isn't," Wordy shot back.

After another hour it went back and forth between the two teams and soon Jules and Winnie showed up noticing the lights on they headed to the backyard grinning as watching as the four kept stealing the ball from each other, "Guys!" they said in unison.

Soon, Wordy tossed the ball to Ed but ended up hitting Sam in the chest bouncing on the ground and then Ed got the ball making the shot winning the game, "Wow, told you!" Wordy and Ed high-fived and they all turned around finally seeing them.

Spike walked over kissing his fiancé, "How's the shoulder?" Jules asked him.

He shrugged ignoring the pain, "Only been watching these guys kicking each others asses," he walked inside and grabbed some bottles of water and see everyone sitting around the living room and handed a water to the players. "Didn't know could play," Jules told Ed.

The older man grinned at her, "Has been a few years but played in college."

"Score was Ed&Wordy 10 and Leah&Sam 7," Spike told them. "Think Samtastic needs to work on his game."

Sam glared at his friend, "Next time were playing and going to show you how well can play."

Spike waved him off with a grin, "I have played far more recently then you for sure."

Ed and the woman shake their heads, "Come along guys have to let some people get sleep around here."


	26. coffee place annoyance

thanks **Ealasaid Una **for the idea on this chapter and if anymore some can let me know cause running out of them

* * *

**Chapter**** 26****: coffee shop incident **_  
_

Jules was jogging in the morning and stopped off at a coffee shop to get some coffee when looked around just as a man walked in. He glanced around the room spotting her and casually walked over, "Juliana has been a long time since seen you."

She took a deep breath, "Javier what the hell are you doing back here?"

He whispered in her ear, "To finish what the hell I started back years ago chika," he said and started to pull her out of there but she elbowed him in the ribs causing his hand to come around and smack her across the face as he said something in spanish. "Going to make sure you pay for that whore."

She saw him reach into his pants and pull out a gun hiring a shot but she kicked the gun out of his hands knocking him to the ground, "Call 9-1-1."

The man wrestled with her and ran outside of the place but a few other patrons were shocked. Soon officers and SRU were there, Troy from team four walked over to where she was, "Jules you okay?" he asked since was surprised to see her leaning against the wall there.

She nodded towards the man and handed him a gun, "Here's his gun."

Commander Holleran and Sgt Nick O'Hara walked over to her, "Callaghan, want to tell me what the hell happened here?"

She took a water Troy offered her, "I came in here to get some coffee during a run and he came up to me. Tried to lead me outside but hit him in the ribs and he pulled out the gun."

/*/*/*/

Team one had walked into the barn for their shift and no one noticed that Jules hadn't arrived yet but Winnie didn't tell anyone what happened after all Jules had asked her not to and both knew what the rest of team one would be thinking. Spike looked over to see Jules walking in with Troy following behind her and could tell something was wrong as he whispered in her ear and headed to the locker room, "You have something to tell us?"

She shrugged, "Nothing that can't handle Spike."

Ed followed her to the locker room and stopped in the doorway, "Want to me the truth about what happened?"

She had her back to him, "Ed its nothing just some random guy pulled a gun on me."

He raised an eyebrow figuring there was more, "When want to tell me know where to find me."

She rolled her eyes once he left and sat down until the door opens and Sam walked in noticing the red mark on her face, "What hell? Thought had the day off?"

"Sammy I am fine nothing happened," she told her fiancé. "I came to speak to Holleran and Troy."

He handed her an ice pack, "Winnie said might need that but tell me what happened."

She sighed but then Winnie came over the intercom, "Team one hot call."

/*/*/*/

After the hot call was over sarge and Ed could tell what happened to Jules was still bothering the other man so pulled him into the locker room, "Sam you need to calm down."

He was pacing, "I talked to Troy who told me according to some patrons that were at the coffee shop the guy tried to pull her outside before pulling out the gun but he got away. They have his picture but so far nothing has happened. What the hell happened? Why Jules?"

Troy walked over, "Think found the man whose hold up in his apartment want to come with?"

Sam and Ed joined team four to find the man who was holding a gun to his head, "Where the hell is the whore?"

"Sir, I am Sgt Troy Klein with the Strategic Response Unit can you tell me what happened this morning?"

"She rejected me all those years ago and this morning I saw her again and knew had to have her," he told them. "But the witch hit me and then knew if couldn't have her than no one would but I ran away to try to find another way for us to be together."

"Why don't you tell us about the two of you?"

Troy and Ed could see Sam was fuming about what he was saying about Jules, "Sam he's not worth killing over."

"We had a thing going years ago but she wouldn't admit to what she was feeling and moved away from me. Today I could tell she still wanted me but tell her will always love her,"he said and pulled the trigger so a bullet slammed into the side of his head.

Sam and Ed share a look both totally confused as to what the man was going on about and after looking around seemed that he had stalked Jules for sometime over the last few years. They had Winnie running his name to see what came up with. When they got back to the station Jules was waiting, "Are you sure he was stalking me?"

Ed and sarge sit by her, "Jules, it seems for the last year or so. When did you two meet?"

She ran a hand down her face, "At a friend's wedding about two years ago but he seemed off somehow so ignored him but he was persistent about wanting to dance or go somewhere and have our own little party but told him was never going to happen. After that night for months he would call me all the time which is when I got a new number."

"Should have told us and would have done something about it."

"I thought at first was someone playing tricked but when he started leaving messages about getting together again I had it changed and nothing in last months."

Sam was in the workout room with Spike on the sparring mat as Jules watched them, "Jules come knock some sense into his head," Spike said. "So that way will stop trying to do it to me."

Sam pushed him in the side as grabbed some water, "You good?"

She waited for Spike to leave and sat next to him, "Didn't want to tell anyone so wouldn't go nuts over what thought was nothing."

He brushed some hair from her face, "Jules that's what we're supposed to do is to make sure each other are safe."


	27. birthday surprise

**Chapter**** 27****: birthday cake**_  
_

It had been a slow past few days with the SRU really only out on patrol or running drills which left plenty of time for Jules to come up with an idea for what to do for a certain person birthday that was coming up and she had come up with an idea for what to do only person that had an idea was Sam would helped her come up with it and since she had the day off he would get rest of the team to their favorite bar&grill that a friend of theirs owned. Sam was paired with Spike for the afternoon but also the only one on the team that knew who the man was dating, "So any plans tonight?"

Spike looked over at the passenger smirking, "I might go out for some drinks with someone."

Sam couldn't help but grin, "Am sure a certain woman would like to take you for some drinks but maybe can tag along."

"Sometimes hate that you had figured out we're together not sure how that happened."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder careful since he had let his friend drive which had surprised the team, "Because you two looked at each other the same way Jules and me did when had first started dating and tried to hide it from rest of the team."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure can all go for some drinks."

Sam sent a text to everyone on the team confirming that he friend wanted to go for those drinks, "Everyone said that it sounds good to them."

/*/*/*/

The three SUV's pulled into the barn at the same time and Winnie was sitting at the dispatcher desk when they got back and Spike stopped there as rest of them headed to the locker room, "Team is heading out for some drinks you coming with?"

She smiled at him, "Sure go and change and can go with you."

Everyone got dressed and met up about the same time at the bar where Jules was sitting in the back with plates of food already and she hugged Spike, "Happy Birthday!"

"Wow, you planned this whole thing?" he asked surprised.

"Couldn't let you do nothing on your birthday would be just sad."

Ed and Wordy walked over with some drinks, "Been a while since had team bonding night."

Jules smiled as a song started playing and pulled Sam away towards the dance floor as Spike grinned over at Winnie offering his hand so led her to the dance floor. Ed and sarge watched the two couples dance both couldn't help but shake their heads, "Think they will ever start dating?" Wordy asked.

Ed raised an eyebrow at him, "Who are you talking about?"

"Spike has been fawning over Winnie forever it seems but not sure ever going to make a move."

Sarge shook his head, "What makes you even think that?"

Ed and Wordy chuckled, "He has to make sure to stop in front of her desk almost every time he walks into the barn and she's there."

"And how he can't help himself with wanting to make her laugh," Ed also pointed out.

Jules walked over, "Or how he jumps at the idea of anything to get work close to her even for short time."

Sam took a sip of his beer, "Or how can't help but stare at each other when think the other person isn't looking."

Sarge said something under his breath, "Sounds like Sam and Jules back when dating first time."

/*/*/*/

After a while they had taken turns beating each other at the pool table and darts but Spike had trouble with losing a game or two. Jules and Wordy were both tipsy from all of the drinks and Winnie and Spike were both on the way there too. Ed and sarge both were going to drive everyone home eventually, "So what's with the box Jules?"

Spike spotted the box and started to bounce on his heels, "What did you get me? Show me! Show me!"

"I think have had too much to drink," Sam patted his friend on the shoulder. "Calm down buddy."

Spike rolled his eyes, "COME ON SHOW ME!"

Jules set the box in front of the man and opened it to see a cake in shape of babycakes who had a badge and a figurine of a miniature babycakes in the middle, "What you think?"

"BABYCAKES! AWESOME!" he said bouncing in place more grinning.

"I think he likes it," Wordy said.

"Or has had too much alcohol," Sam commented.

Jules took a picture, "Made several different cakes and put them together."

"I didn't know you could bake," Sam said and she punched him in the shoulder and he rubbed the spot. "Ouch!"


	28. boys and their gadgets

**Chapter**** 28****: Spike and his gadgets**_  
_

**Part I:**

**FLYING CAMERA THING  
**

While most of team one were off due to family coming down with the flu or injury from their last call left Spike on his own so was traded to team three with Sam for better part of a week. Spike grinned as he strolled into the barn and grinned as saw Winnie sitting at the dispatcher desk so he set a cup of coffee in front of her and walked into the locker room and came out leaning against the desk. She looked up at him grinning but went back to her call as he was walking away, "Team three hot call active shooter in a park."

They all geared up, "Let's go keep the peace," Sam said.

Winnie looked up when he went passed the desk, "Be careful out there."

They drove to the park where Winnie had told them about the shooting and once got there could see some officers around the place already clearing out families that were there. Once they pulled up everyone was getting their gear out and Sam turned to his team, "Tommy your sierra one while Jimmy your sierra two. Craig you stay here with the truck. Spike can we get eyes in there?"

Spike grabbed a thing from the truck, "You got it Sam and can see if can find him."

He watched the grin grow on his friends face and Jimmy was confused, "The only thing he loves to play with more than babycakes is his flying saucer thing."

Spike smirked as the saucer thing flew past Sam's head, "Sorry Samtastic," he said as used the controls to fly it high up in the air so would scan for voices or people. "You would be jealous just because you don't get to mess around with a UFO."

Sam shook his head, "Boys and their toys."

Spike shook his head as he used the machine to local where the shooter was and they were able to take the man down before he even knew they were in the area.

/*/*/*/

**Part II****:**

**PARABOLIC MICROPHONE**_**  
**_

A few days later, Spike was still working with team three but this time it was just doing drills when heard over the radio, "Hot call, a woman called and said her three-year-old son wandered into the woods about thirty minutes ago and can't find him."

Spike sighed, "It's getting dark soon so want us to find him before something happens?"

"That's what officers said when called," Pete told them.

Once they pulled up near the woods and again Spike ran to the back of the command truck where he pulled out the parabolic microphone and grabbed a picture that the mother had provided to the police. Sam and Jimmy went one way while Spike took the other three members of the team, "Getting anything?" Sam asked into the comm.

Spike moved the device around and grinned as heard some crying nearby so handed it to nearest man and walked over to where little boy was, "Drake?"

The three-year-old frowned up at him, "I want my mom and dad."

He held out his hand which boy ran into his arms crying so lifted him up, "Found him Sam."

The woman was pacing around by the squad cars even more when she heard from the officers that someone had found her son. She had been worried ever since she couldn't find him but when she saw Spike holding him she couldn't help but start to cry, "Thank you officer," she said taking him.

Spike handed him over to her, "You're welcome, mam."

Drake whispered in his mother's ear before she set him on the ground, "Thank you officer."

The mother made sure to take a picture of them, "Here's your hat back."

He ran back to the truck and grabbed something and came back, "You can keep it. I am glad your okay."

He took the hat and mini badge and hugged him again, "Thank you guys for finding me."

/*/*/*/

**Part III****:**

**BABYCAKES**

On the last day before rest of team one were due to return to work Holleran had Spike working on helping someone few teams to work babycakes more after more than a few times the younger man had to fix the machine after someone did something wrong. Sam walked over to the dispatcher desk watching Winnie, "Morning Sam."

He smirked handing her some coffee, "He's enjoying this isn't he?"

She nodded, "He has been working all morning on something for everyone today."

Ed and sarge joined Sam while the tech walked around setting some devices that most of anyone should be able to disable with babycakes but if did something wrong would spray them with paint. All three men were sure he was having way to much fun doing this. Spike finished whatever he had been doing and walked over, "Ed and sarge come to watch?"

"Heard what had planned and thought would come to watch," Ed said.

There was six people working with babycakes and everyone one of them would use her but each one had taken at least three tries to get the hang of it. Sam was the last one to try when he was about to finish the first one Spike grinned as he pushed a button and it exploded in Sam's face, "SPIKE!"

Everyone was laughing seeing him covered in paint, "What? I didn't do anything."

Sam smirked before he launched at his friend tackling him to the ground, "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Ed and sarge were laughing as saw their team mates laughing and having fun, "Okay boys need to clean up and put babycakes away."

"Has had a long day maybe need a bath," Ed said.

"Someone got paint all over your girlfriend," Sam said helping his friend up.

Spike pushed his shoulder, "Shut up Sam you know not dating anyone."

Sam shared a look with sarge and Ed, "Whatever you say. How about we get something to eat?"

Winnie looked up laughing at them covered in paint, "Nice color on you," neither one noticed as she took a picture of them and sent it around to the team. "Pink is your color."


	29. kids will be kids

**Chapter**** 29****: kids will be kids  
**

It had been a long string of hot calls for the different teams over the last week or more and seemed that every bad guy choose their shift to mess around. Wordy had picked Sadie and Dom up from school and took them to the park where let them run around. The two 7-year-olds headed straight for the swings that were there, "Bet can go higher than you," Sadie told her friend.

He shook his head, "Nah uh, I can go higher."

They both hopped up on a swing and started to go as fast and high as they could and Sadie grinned as she finally got higher than her friend but when they both got close to stopping they jumped off the swing at the same time and he landed a little farther in front of her, "Ha ha, I beat you."

"No the point was to see who could go higher not jump longer."

He crossed his arms, "You never like to lose at anything."

She made a face like Jules when she was mad, "I can build much bigger sandcastle."

They headed for the huge sandbox where started what they thought was each a castle but more like pile of sand and after a short time she got an idea and looked to where her uncle was on his phone before dumping sand into her friends dark hair. He squeaked as landed down his shirt, "SADIE! GOING TO GET YOU!"

She grinned and he tried to do the same to her but she was on her feet and running across the playground with him hot on her heels, "CATCH ME FIRST!"

He looked around and darted across the grass area and before she got to far he tackled her, "GOTCHA!"

She tried to push him off her but he moved out-of-the-way and so she rolled over so she was on top but he did the same thing and this went on for minutes until Wordy came over and pulled Sadie who was on top off him and groaned, "Your mother's are going to kill me!"

Both kids looked down to see both covered in dirt and grass stains, "He started it!" "She started it!" was said in unison.

He led them towards his car, "Am sure was a mutual wrestling match like always."

Both kids burst into laughter, "SURE."

They got back to Wordy's place where Shelley had dinner ready and both kids raced into the bathroom to wash up and she kissed him, "Have fun?"

He couldn't hide his grin, "They been competing against each other all week."

Allie was the only one home as she set the table the other two joined her, "So what you say you two?" he asked them.

"Thanks for dinner," Sadie said.

"And letting us stay the night," Dom said.

She kissed both on the cheek, "You're welcome always fun having you here."

Allie giggled, "Especially without your brothers?"

"RIGHT!" they said in unison.

"Bet can eat this spaghetti faster," Dom challenged his two friends.

Allie and Sadie share a look and nod, "YOU'RE ON!" they said at the same time.

Wordy turned on the camera on his phone and recorded them as was hard to tell who was winning until Dom finished at the same time as the other two, "I WIN!" they all said at the same time and then turned to the chuckling adults staring at them. "WHAT? WHO WON?"

Shelley was the first to recover, "It was a tie but now time to clean up and no racing this time."


	30. teen night out

**A/N:** _for this chapter had no idea what wanted to write so decided to jump back a few years; Ed/Greg/Wordy 12th grade & Sam/Jules/Spike 11th grade_

* * *

**Chapter 30: teenagers out for the night**

Sam smirked as he pulled up to the high school where could see most of his friends were standing around where they usually were. Wordy clapped him on the shoulder as joined their friends, "So any idea where Spike has run off to this time?" Jules asked.

Ed shrugged looking around, "Have no idea but said he had to finish something this morning."

Greg walked over, "We have some time to spare so let's see if can't find him."

Jules smiled at Sam, "Not sure should leave the kid alone around here...ever."

"Not like can get into trouble," Wordy said.

Everyone started laughing, "The last time he had free time alone he about blew the school up," Sam reminded his friend.

Spike had been working on a project for the upcoming Robotic Competition and had come into school early to get some final details done when he felt someone watching him but he finished up and headed back outside where he tossed his stuff in the trunk not missing as a few people stepped behind him. A tall man took ahold of his upper arm pulling him to face the two of them while the other man punched him in the gut and Spike groaned as it took the wind out of him. He rolled out of the way as they tried to stomp on him and stood up quickly as the second one punched him in the face causing his head to snap to the side as he rolled onto his side as one stepped on his wrist. He didn't miss the sound of a snap as he swept both of them off their feet punching them both in the chest knocking them out.

The group was by a set of lockers when a friend ran over, "Your friend is in a fight," she told them. "The parking lot."

They all took off running so see their friend leaning against his truck and Sam stopped next to him, "Thought agreed to let one of us do the fighting."

Spike took the offered hand to stand up, "Shut up Sam."

/*/*/*/

Around lunchtime Sam, Ed and Wordy were sitting at their usual table when smirked as saw Spike walked over to then bypassing the lunch line and sat down between Ed and Sam. Wordy looked his friend over and could see the signs of a bruise to the side of his head, "How you doing?"

He showed him his injured arm, "Fractured in two places and mild headache nothing major."

Jules and Ed joined them, "Are we still doing something tonight?"

"Yeah a movie night like every friday," Jules told them.

Spike headed to his next class which was World History and he didn't miss as a new girl walked into the class and spoke to the teacher and sat next to him after getting a book. She glanced over at him and both were smiling, "Hi I am Winnie."

"My name is Michelangelo but all of my friends call me Spike," he told her. "So where you move from?"

"Montreal after my parents got offers here for work," she told him and didn't miss her feelings.

Jules was in the geometry class with them and she didn't miss the looks that the two of them were sending each other next to each other the whole class. Sam was in the last class of the day gym and had the locker next to his friend and was the goofy grin on his face, "Something want to tell me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Samtastic."

"Spike, you have a goofy grin on your face since saw you and sure it involves someone," he said as walked into the gymnasium.

Jules walked over, "Am sure it might have to do with the new girl in geometry class that was making googly eyes at all period."

/*/*/*/

At the last bell Spike packed up his stuff and headed for the parking lot not sure how he was getting home but noticed a familiar figure standing a stop sign and he tossed his backpack in the backseat before jogging over next to her, "Hey Winnie."

She turned to face him, "Hey Spike how's your arm?"

"Just took something for the pain so it's now down to a duel ache right now but if walking home maybe could give you a ride or something."

She followed him to his car not missing the whispering from his friends, "Your friends tease you about us and geometry class?"

"Jules was just being herself with the guys but were going to hangout together want to come along?"

She looked over to the group, "Sure have nothing else to do. Where you going?"

Ed walked over grinning, "Were going to head to Spike's place to watch some movies and video games." Winnie sent a text to her folks and she let him drive him drive to the movie store to get some movies and pizza by the time they got to his parents house everyone was already in the basement bedroom. "Uh, hey guys."

Sam smiled at her, "Hi, whose your new friend?"

Spike said something under his breath, "Winnie these are my annoying friends."

Jules shook her hand, "Jules Callaghan."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sam Braddock."

Ed leaned against the door, "Ed Lane and the quiet one is Greg Parker."

Wordy smacked Spike on the shoulder, "Kevin Wordsworth but-"

"But we all call him Wordy," Jules said. "Nice to see that Spike there has made a new friend."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Spike said sounding hurt.

Jules left to make some popcorn while the guys were friendly as Winnie followed her over to make a few bags while the guys sat around the room. Ed ran a hand down his face as see Spike trying to ignore the teasing from his friends but all in good nature. Sam rolled his eyes as scanned the different movies that had picked up, "Alright looks like someone got the last of the movie series."

Wordy took the movie from his friend, "Found the last two: Fast 5&6."

Spike smirked as she sat next to him on the couch, "They tend to get loud so don't mind them."

/*/*/*/

After two movies they had turned off the movies and decided to play Grand Turismo of course Sam was beating everyone. The next game was Call of Duty and Ed was the only one that even got close to beating Sam but lost. Next Spike took the control, "Bring it on Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend and they started shooting teh zombies and after three rounds they were head-to-head the whole way but with one last shot Spike got ahead before the round ended. Winnie took the controller from Sam not missing as they were all grinning, "Good luck, no one can beat him at this game," Wordy told her.

"That's why we let him go wither first or last," Jules told her and Winnie didn't miss as rest of the group were laughing as she was beating him horribly and by the time the third round ended he had lost and that was more of a shock to all of them. "Nice game."

Spike made a face, "Can we go back to watching some movies?"

Wordy pat him on the shoulder, "Sure, so you can stop being embarrassed for now."

/*/*/*/

About midnight Ed looked around the basement and could see rest of the group were asleep but figured he would let them sleep and give her a ride home so he shook her arm softly. Winnie opened her eyes rubbing them, "Hm?"

He helped her stand up, "Come on will give you a ride home."

She pat Spike on the cheek and followed him out to his car giving him the address, "Thanks better than cab or train ride."

"At this hour not always wise to be out alone and heading home anyways," he told her. "Spike is a really great guy and seems he likes you."

"He doesn't seem to be a bad guy just a little-"

He smirked, "A little weird but he has his moments but we still love the kid," he pulled up to her place and wrote something down handing the piece of paper to her . "His number am sure forgot to give it to you."

/*/*/*/

**TBC**


	31. let the fun begin

**Chapter 31: let the fun begin  
**

Sadie walked into the barn bouncing a basketball and spotted the one person she was looking for and got a nasty grin across her face as she bounced the ball across the room giggling as the ball hit its mark nailing Spike in back of the head and made sure to hide behind the desk before he turned around seeing someone running off and noticed the ball rolling across the room but he had an idea who was running around by hearing someone giggling, "Now I wonder what happened?"

She poked her head around the corner grinning as he walked off the other direction, "Silly uncle Spike."

Winnie stepped behind her, "What you doing?"

She spun around giggling, "You're all very sad making you feel better."

"Well, make sure not to bother someone," she reminded her. "Ed has the water guns."

Ed looked up from where he was doing paperwork as heard some giggling but he noticed her digging around in a box snatching up a water gun but he didn't say a thing thinking that she would keep someone from going insane around there after all they needed someone to dull the boredom. Sadie didn't notice he saw her and squirted him in back of the head before running out of the room. Jules noticed that her daughter seemed to running around the barn giggling, "Where she go now?"

Winnie turned off her headset, "Something about trying to cheer everyone up today."

"Well seems that were having a slow week why not."

Ed walked over, "She found the water gun, wonder how knew where it was?"

Winnie looked away from the team leader, "Have no idea but got to go," she said as walked back to her desk.

Sarge was sitting in the conference room when Sadie rounded the corner spotting him and got close enough before shooting him in the side of the head before running off. Sam was working in the gym area with some of team three when she hid behind the punching bag making sure Troy who was standing there didn't use it but he pat her on the head and she squirted around the room at everyone as Sam caught sight of a small figure running away. The gun ran out of water so she grabbed the basketball from the main area and looked around spotting her favorite target and once again tossed the ball smacking him on the side of his head this time. Wordy was in the shooting range so she had to wait until after he was done and started walking towards rest of the team before she threw the ball at him but it bounced off the wall beside him and smacked him in the back.

They followed the giggling to where she was sitting in the women locker room, "So we found our prankster," Spike said picking her up tickling her.

"SPIKE STOP!" she said while laughing. "SPIKE!"

Sam took his daughter from her and kissed the top of her head, "Have some fun?"

She yawned but nodded into his shoulder, "Feeling better?"

Everyone ran a hand down her back, "Good try in trying to cheer us all up," Ed told her. "Think it worked?"

"Yes," everyone said simultaneously.

Jules took her, "Come on should get you home before bedtime."

Sam kissed the top of her head and then his wife, "Thanks for trying that baby girl."

Jules laid her head on top of her daughter's, "Yea we definitely needed that after that slow week we have had."


	32. messing around in the park

**Chapter 32: messing around in the park**

Team one have been having a slow week and after losing a bet while out one night with the team Sam was stuck watching the younger three little kids for one afternoon while rest of the team all had things to do. Saturday morning Ed and Sophie had plans with an old friend while Winnie and Spike would go see some of her family while Jules went to see her friend. Sam woke up when Jules set their 3-year-old son down on his chest who proceeded to shake his whole chest, "Daddy."

He opened his eyes yawning, "Morning little man what you want?"

"Mommy had to leave and I am hungry," he told him. "Come on waffles."

_why do I get the kid that's such morning person_, he thought, "Alright, first I need some coffee."

Nate continued to shake him to make sure stayed awake, "DADDY! LET'S GO! NOW!"

_too much like me in the morning, _he ran a hand down his face before lifting him up and heading downstairs to see that his wife had already taken Sadie to her playdate for the day. So he set him on the counter before pulling out the ingredients would need, "What kind you want?"

"Choco chip and berry," he told him.

"Alright can get this started before everyone gets here today," he told him and out some stuff in the mixing bowl handing his son something to mix everything while he heated the griddle. "Let me guess to satisfy your sweet tooth you want loads of syrup?"

"No that mommy and Sadie only a little syrup and butter."

There was a knock at the door so he set him on his hip before walking to answer the door just to see Ed standing there with Izzy and Alex so he let them inside setting his son on the couch. Ed followed him into the kitchen for some coffee. After making breakfast and they all ate he decided to take the boys to the park down the street and once there the boys were talking among themselves about what to do and turned to him, "Let's play tag," Izzy said.

"Your it," Nate said and tagged his uncle.

Sam sighed as they took off and he chased them around for about five minutes before catching up to Izzy tagging her. Then she looked around seeing Alex close by tagging him and didn't take him long to tag Nate who after half an hour had not gotten around to tagging his friends of father. He sighed as noticed his father sneaking up behind him and tagged him in back of the head. Sam spun around glaring at his son who had run off to where his friends were. After another fifteen minutes he had no luck catching anyone and the boys got bored so slumped down in the sandbox after snatching the pails and shovels that left by a bench, "What you going to build?"

"Castle," Alex said.

"The biggest one," Izzy told them all.

"In the whole wide world," Nate told them.

Sam watched them working there making sure to sit somewhere he could record the whole thing as they chatted a little about where would put something. After a while they turned to see him talking to someone on his cell phone, "Not fair supposed to be playing with us," Nate told them. "Mommy said so."

"And my dad said the same thing," Izzy said.

"And my mom," Alex said. "What we going to do?"

"How about toss some sand at him," Izzy suggested. "Can't get in trouble for it and will clean it up."

Sam didn't notice as the kids took a handful of sand each and tossed it at him and he spun around saying something into his phone _will call you back_ and saw them running off giggling, "Hope you know this means war."


	33. bad few days and night

**Chapter 33: bad few days and night  
**

Team one and three both had been some stressful and hard days over the last week or so having some close hot calls every shift that left them drained. Spike strolled into the barn glancing at the dispatcher desk shooting his wife a brief smile. Winnie had come straight to work after spending the last week with the kids seeing some of her family in Montreal. Ed made sure to stop at the desk dropping of some donuts for her and found most of team one already there while Jules and Leah joined them, "I know has been hard week or so but today is last day before few days off so will be in the gym or on patrol unless get a hot call for this shift."

Leah had followed Jules back to the locker room and asked, "Where's Spike?"

Jules sighed since her friend had missed the last hot call, "Yesterday we responded to a hostage situation at a gas station and turned out one of the hostages Spike had known from his childhood and the gunman started firing ended up killing two people before Spike could shoot him. His friend died before EMT could get to him."

"Poor Spike," she said as they got dressed. "How he handle that?"

"Fine as can be I am guessing. In with SIU right now."

All of team one had felt for their favorite techie which is why Ed ordered him to take sometime off but at the moment the younger man was sitting with SIU going over what had happened. Sam stopped in the locker room since his team was all in the gym, "They still have him in there?"

Ed nodded, "Yep and not sure what will happen."

"You think something could? He didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"No but that doesn't go for his state-of-mind right about now remember after Lew and Mac?"

Jules stopped next to them, "He was despondent for weeks after Lew blaming himself."

"I have already talked to Holleran who has cleared both teams to take rest of the night off. Teams five and two are coming in."

"There's a game on tonight that can go watch," Sam told them. "See if anyone else wants to come."

Wordy stopped next to them, "What are you planning over here?"

They all turn to face their friend, "What are you even doing here?"

"Worked with team four on a call this afternoon and just got around to handing in my paperwork but what you all planning?"

"Heading to the Goose for drinks and watch the hockey game you coming?"

He grinned at them pulling out his phone, "Let me tell Shelley and be good to go."

/*/*/*/

Wordy pulled up to their favorite bar that frequented and headed inside but didn't take long to hear Sam already talking to another patron about who was the better hockey player. Sam smirked as his friend passed him by towards rest of their friends, "Nice timing."

Jules handed him a beer, "The game is about to start and Sam is already arguing with someone."

"He can handle the guy. Has more than 20lbs on the man whose already wasted."

Spike was sitting between Leah and Ed grinning as he saw Wordy, "Wow, look what the cat dragged in."

"Nice to see you to buddy but take it easy game is just starting."

Wordy sat next to the man who was close to being drunk and been there only half hour, "Been telling him that for a while now."

A while later Spike excused himself to got to the bathroom and stepped outside to get some fresh air and he pulled out his phone that was buzzing in his pocket when a man came behind him and knocked into his sending them both to the ground, "What the hell? Watch what the hell your doing."

He wobbled as tried to stand up, "You bumped into me."

Two men joined the other man all having at least five inches and 30lbs on the wobbly man, "Jake this ass giving you problems?"

A bouncer that had worked there for a few days noticed as a smaller man swung at the three guys and they were fighting so he called the cops who said would be there shortly. Spike groaned as one of the men swung around making his fist connect with right side of his head making him fall to the ground and he was coughing. When the same man tried to kick him he swung his leg around knocking his feet from under the other man. The four men didn't hear the sirens coming over to loud music until four cops pulled them apart, "What the hell is going on?" a short one asked.

A tall officer with blonde hair looked around, "Explain before drag you all downtown."

Raf looked down at the man he had pulled from the fight, "Damn it Spike you good?"

The other officers looked at them, "You know him Rousseau?"

"There goes Marco," the drunk man said causing everyone to laugh.

_shut up man,_ he whispered to his friend, "Yeah, he's a friend and clearly really drunk."

"Your friend there tried to kill my friend there," one man said. "Arrest him for attempted murder."

_where the hell are the team? is he here alone?_ Raf thought as he set him on the ground making sure he sat up, "Come on time to wake up."

"Let's throw him in the squad and deal with it downtown," two officers said.

"Weddie be mad," he mumbled but others heard him. "If leave him here."

"Alright will find him and get you home," Raf told him.

"His friend can find out on his own," one officer said growing pissed by the second.

"Clearly he's plastered and picked a fight with me," the first man told him. "Just for walking around here."

The officer that had been quiet looked at the man sitting on the ground, "Is that a gun?" this had the officer pointing their weapons at him.

Raf pat him on both hips and showed them an empty holster, "Highly doubt would get drunk with his side arm."

"He pointed it at me before this all started," the first man said. "Kicked it from his hands."

Spike tried to stand up but he was stopped, "SIU has it."

In the end the officers had to take all of them to the station to sort things out and Raf was pissed his commanding officer hadn't allowed him to tell anyone inside but once there he pulled out his phone dialing his old team leaders phone. Ed looked at his phone and answered, "Hey Raf-"

He went to explain what happened, "He's down here right now."

"Alright be there in a few," he told him before hanging up and explaining to Sam what happened and told him to make sure everyone got home. He pulled up to the station about 15 minutes later not surprised to see him waiting at the front desk. "Pulling the video feed from outside right now but so drunk can't tell us anything."

Spike had his head on the table in an interrogation room and didn't look up when the door opened, "Go away!"_ need to get some sleep_

Ed placed a cup of coffee next to his head with some Tylenol, "Your head okay?"

He swallowed the pills with some coffee but didn't look up, "Thanks weddie."

_will let that go for now,_ the team leader thought, "Want to explain what happened?"

"Went to get some air when someone...bumped into me and that's...about all remember."

"Come on will give you a ride home and talk about this in the morning." _and when can actually think straight_

_not sure want to hear what has to say,_ "Sure but my head is killing me."

Raf handed Ed some papers to sign and followed them, "No concussion but will hurt in the morning for sure."

Ed shook his hand after helping his team-mate into the car, "Thanks for the call and next time Spike owes you a drink."

_hell yea he does,_ Raf knew his friend would be regretting things in the morning but glad he was there for him, "That's what friends are for but see you later."

/*/*/*/

TBC


	34. aftermath day one

**Chapter 34: aftermath day one  
**

Spike woke up in the morning to someone poking him in the side of his head and he covered his face with his hand while hoping that someone would think he was asleep but then someone started to tap his face and whisper, "Daddy you awake?"

He didn't open his eyes but mumbled, "Hm, five more."

The small child shrugged and climbed onto his father chest, "Okay daddy."

He peeked to see he had fallen asleep so he looked around noting the glass of water and bottle next to him on the table and a small set of hands passed him both which he took out two pills and downed with some water and looked at his oldest son, "Hm, where's mom?"

Dom sat next to his head yawning, "Had to go to work so Eddie is here."

Ed walked in and passed him a cup of coffee, "Go and get ready for school bus will be here soon."

Spike laid there rubbing his son back absentminded, "Why is there a jack hammer inside my head? Why you here?"

Ed laughed a bit, "Seems that no matter what you always find trouble when are out and drunk. How's that?"

"Have no idea what the hell even happened last night. Last remember was talking to SIU and then rest of you at the Goose."

After making sure Dom made it to his bus and setting Alex back in his room the team leader found him in the room that Spike had deemed Man Cave when they had moved into the place. The kids knew never to go in there unless someone was with in there. Spike was looking through some old photos, "That you two?"

He grinned at an old picture with two kids no older than eight at a science fair, "We worked on building a robot and actually got it working that morning. I have 3 older sisters and brother and he has 2 older sisters and one twin brother. The three of us were inseparable our mom's would say all of the time. Didn't help that we were all into science and living next door to each other. Tyler became an SWAT team member and defense attorney somewhere in Ottawa and Craig he became engineer here in Toronto."

He set a hand on his shoulder, "Spike, you that this is going to take time. None us could have known he was going to choice suicide by cop taking two people with him."

"But I could have taken the shot sooner and he would still be alive and his kids would have a dad-"

"Until the end he didn't present as a threat so had no way of knowing what he wanted to do. As for his family you can be there for them and answer some questions that maybe someone else couldn't do just as good that hadn't been there."

"Can you watch him for a while?"

"Go see them and can watch him for the afternoon. Call if need something."

Spike had grabbed a shower and once he was dressed in pair of black jeans and t-shirt before stopping in his son's room where he was just waking up, "Yeah little man. Uncle Ed is going to watch you for today while mommy works and I go do something. So be good for him."

"Okay daddy," he got an evil grin.

_not sure want to know why he has that look, _He kissed top of his head, "Already, don't mess with him to much," he told him. After watching Ed leave he headed to his friend's place where a bunch of vehicles were outside the home. He grabbed some flowers that picked up and knocked on the door and a little boy opened the door. "Nicky, hey."

The little boy gave him a hug. "Hi uncle Spike."

A woman walked over and hugged him, "Am glad that you made it here."

He followed her to the kitchen and set the flowers in water, "Elle, am so sorry what happened to Craig."

She wiped at her eyes, "I know that you were there with him when died and at least he wasn't alone though," she looked around the crowded house. "Nicky is only two and no idea what's going on. Kylie and Candace are five and understand a bit of what happened. Most of both of our families are around here and sure Tyler would love to see you while here."

A tall man joined them and pulled his friend into a hug, "Mikey, you doing okay?"

"Get through it but what about you?"

"My sisters will be here sometime during the next few days. How are the boys and your team?"

"The boys are doing fine but my team has the next few days off while team leader told me to take some time off after everything that happened."

He pulled his friend out to the backyard, "Spike you aren't responsible for what happened. No one could have known what was going to happen and that the man wanted to end like that. We all have calls like that where one second could have ended everything."

He forgot sometimes his friend knew what he was going through, "Sometimes hard to forget but will get through this, right?"

"In time and with help of our loved ones we will," he sighed. "You know always welcomed to come over Mikey sure the kids too. I am transferring here to Toronto for a while Holleran already agreed to let me join team one since their short a man for now. Here it's a good team."

He chuckled for first time in few days, "Wow, hear that team leader can be a bit of a hard ass."

"And hear they have a geek-with-mad-ninja-skills that seems to have a jealous girlfriend."

"That have heard she can get pretty jealous when someone else plays with her."

/*/*/*/

By the time Spike got back home he had already picked Dom up from daycare and found a few cars in the driveway. Dom hopped out of the car after grabbing his backpack but could tell something had been bothering his parents for a few days. Spike walked into the house faking a smile as he caught his son who ran into his arms and he made sure to lock up his gun up in his safe before walking further into the house seeing Sadie running around, "No running."

She spun around and ran at him so he lifted her up and found Jules, Winnie and Sophie in the kitchen, "Hm something smells good."

Jules took her daughter, "You doing good?"

He grabbed a bottle of water, "Am fine Jules just tired."

Greg knocked on the door before walking inside, "Starting without me once again?"

Wordy rolled his eyes at the man as walked past him inside, "You're the one that's late to get here and maybe Spike."

_work with bunch of head cases_, he said under his breath, "I didn't know were even going to do this."

Alex yawned from his place still in his arms, "Uncle Ed and Cwak did."

_of course they did_, he mumbled, "Uncle Ed has been going crazy over the last day or so."

Clark started laughing, "Not sure he would agree about that. Right?"

Sam clapped him on the shoulder, "You're right about that but too much time in big boy pants."

Shelley came in from the backyard confused, "What you talking about?"

"Uncle Ed going crazy," Sadie told her.

"Might have to agree with you all on that," Sophie and Shelley said. simultaneously.

_even turned my wife,_ Ed threw up his hands, "No one is right in their mind on this team."

"So hear getting a new person on the team," Spike said.

"Seems that he knows a few people who helped him get in there faster," Ed said. "Wouldn't know anything about that?"

Spike raised his hands in defense, "Had no idea until mentioned it earlier but one of the best defense attorney in Ottawa and been SWAT team member."

/*/*/*/

TBC

_slow is smooth, smooth is fast, fast is lethal_


	35. aftermath the funeral and healing

A/N:_ this jumps back into the future a little bit once again and a bit stuck on some more chapters_

* * *

**Chapter 35: aftermath pt2 the funeral and healing  
**

A week had passed since the shooting and things were getting back to normal except for Spike who had seemed to slip into a funk. He usually wound up back at the barn doing something mindlessly trying to pass the time and no one really said anything. Ed had talked it over with the team who all decided would be a good idea not to let him go alone to the funeral but since team one had a hot call that morning that left Sam the time on his own. He had gotten the address from Winnie and pulled up to the funeral home where could see his two friends chatting with a few people minus the boys who were with Shelley for the afternoon and he watched them walk inside but he stood in the back as listened to different people talk about the man. Spike was the last one that walked to the podium, "I knew Craig and Tyler since we were kids growing up together next door. Our moms always said nothing could separate any of us when growing up. Over the years we did find new ways to get into trouble but...our friendship only became stronger. When Tyler joined the police force Craig couldn't help but blame me saying was all my fault...I was with him when he died and in at the end he didn't stop thinking of the family he would be leaving behind and how much all of us will miss him," he wiped at his eyes. "You were like a brother to me and will miss you.

Sam wasn't sure he had seen his best friend in more of a bad shape since Lew had been killed and reminded him of how bad the man had been in for weeks afterwards. It had taken he team sometime to realize how much he had been hurting but this time they would be there. After rest of the funeral he found his friends standing by his SUV, "You okay?"

Winnie smiled at the blonde man before walking off, "Sam you didn't-"

He stopped him, "Spike, don't go there. All know how much you're hurting right now and want to be here for you."

They both stood there for a while but Spike finally broke the silence, "Thanks Samtastic."

He thought saw first smile that had seen in weeks, "That's what are here for."

/*/*/*/

Another week had passed and once in a while Spike would stop at the barn for a few minutes to say hi or whatever but it seemed quiet without him there and they were missing him. Spike walked into the barn talking to himself as he played on his Iphone while barely missed colliding with a few others or a wall. Ed stopped the man before he went head first into the dispatcher desk. Winnie smiled as he leaned against the front but ran a hand down his back not missing the shiver her touch sent down his back and he turned to face her but she had turned back to her computer and he ran a hand down her side as he walked past her and into the gym where his team was working out, "Come to work finally?" Jules asked her friend.

He leaned against the wall glancing around, "Wanted to thank you all for trying to be there for me after what happened...has helped a lot."

Sam walked past patting him on the shoulder, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Spike punched him in the shoulder, "Still mad that whooped your high score?"

Jules and Leah looked at the two of them, "What are you to arguing about now?"

Jason who was pretty new on the team looked at the phone as walked passed both of them, "Candy Crush?"

Ed rolled his eyes at his friends, "Still playing that game?"

Jules sighed at their behavior, "Someone even taught Sadie to play and now loves it."

"Wordy said the same thing about the girls and Izzy is the same," Ed told her. "That game has cursed everyone."

Jules and Leah shared a look before burst out laughing, "Izzy crush your high score, _again_."

_that game is evil_, The team leader threw up his hands growling, "No more playing that game while here so go get dressed or whatever."


	36. dinner and study date

A/N:_ this jumps back into the future a little bit once again and a bit stuck on some more chapters_

* * *

**Chapter 36: dinner and study date  
**

Spike walked into his computer class and didn't miss how Winnie had been watching him so he took a seat next to her and Sam rolled his eyes at his friend. As the class started the two kept glancing back and forth at each other and finally Sam sent his friend a text,_** will you stop flirting with her and just ask her out?**_

Spike heard his phone beep and read the text, **_have no idea what you're talking about Sammy_**- and he glanced over to the computer next to him.

Jules was across the room from them and sent on to Sam, **_what is going on?_**

Sam replied**_, Spike can't stop stealing glances at his new friend the whole period and neither can she_**

Jules shook her head at her friend and sent one to Spike,**_ just ask her out am sure she's waiting for you too_**

Spike read the text and leaned over so send her a nasty glare,**_ when did the two of you become cupid?_**

Sam and Jules both snickered at the text and sent one back,** shut up and do it**

Winnie had been working on her computer the whole time but didn't miss when the two men she was sitting between seemed to be texting one another and shooting each other glares but found it funny so she didn't say a thing. Once class was over Spike was glad they had a class that only Ed was in but again she was stuck between them. Ed had gotten a text from Jules telling him what had been going on between them the whole period and didn't want to mess with his friend love life after all she seemed to be a nice girl and into him on her own. He stopped Spike by the door, "Ignore what those two were trying to tell you last period but if you want to ask her. She's into you."

The smaller man was glad to have at least one friend not pressuring him, "That's Eddie just might do that but how you know?"

"I gave her a ride home and she seemed to think you're a nice guy that may want to get to know some more."

At end of the class seemed that Spike and Winnie were working on an English paper together and he stopped next to her locker and she looked over to where he was leaning against the locker next to hers and smiled, "Spike, hi."

"Wondering if wanted to have dinner with me before we study?"

She blushed, "Are you asking me out?" he nodded and she wrote down her address. "Pick me up at four."

Ed and Greg had the locker next to his, "So what did she say?"

"Were having dinner before studying tonight."

/*/*/*/

After school was over Spike rushed home and changed into clean polo shirt and dark jeans before he pulled up to the address she had given him and couldn't hide the grin when she came out in a light purple blouse and dark jeans so he walked around opening the door for her and pulled away, "You look nice."

She smiled at him, "Can say the same about you."

They chatted a little until he pulled up to a small Italian food place and after finding a table a waitress came over taking their orders, "Wow, have heard this is a nice place."

"My aunt and uncle own this place so come here a lot," he told her. "Love the food here," after they chat some more and then they had eaten he noticed a woman walking towards them grinning. "Aunt Angelina, good to see you."

She gave him a good peck on the cheek, "Michelangelo, has been far to long. Whose this?"

"My new friend from school Winnie."

Winnie smiled as she pulled her into a hug, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to see Mikey has made a new friend," she whispered in his ear. "You have fun."

"We will try," he said at her broken English after she left and turned to her. "Speaks little to no English but got to love the woman."

She shook her head grinning, "She sounds like a nice woman. How about my place for studying? My folks aren't home and just my little brother is home."

He headed back to her place and she led him inside where 10-year-old boy was watching some TV with another teen boy about nineteen, "Spike this is Josh one of my brothers."

The two shook hands, "Nice to meet one of her friends. Josh and me are headed out for dinner so see you later. Heard of Vincenzo's?"

"Yeah great food there so have some fun," he answered and followed her to the dining room. "They seem nice."

"Four brothers and one of them is younger than me."

He set down a few books, "I have two brothers and two sisters all older than me."

/*/*/*/

After working on their paper for more than two hours they had decided to call it a night as her two brothers walked into the house and Josh ran outside after snatching up the football that had been in the living room and her older brother stopped shaking his hand, "Adam, but want to play catch with us?" he shrugged and followed them outside where Josh tossed Adam the ball but he missed it so Winnie snatched the ball before either got it causing them to start tossing the ball around the yard to each other.

They started tossing the ball around more between all of them laughing when one of them would miss or when Josh grabbed the ball right out of their hands. After about another hour seems that they were having fun with each other and getting along surprising Winnie the most that her brothers were actually getting along with one of her friends that happened to be male. Spike stopped taking a sip of water that was sitting on the picnic table, "That was nice game," he said looking at his watch. "But I have to get going."

Winnie walked him to his car, "Spike, I had some fun should do this again."

He slid into the drivers seat smiling, "How about I pick you up on the way instead of riding the bus?"

"Okay, if you want to but see you in the morning."

"You too," he said and watched her until went inside before heading home.


	37. never mess with Jules

A/N:_ this jumps back into the future a little bit once again and a bit stuck on some more chapters_

_Thanks to _**Ealasaid Una**_ for giving me this idea for a chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 37: never mess with Jules  
**

Jules was on her morning run one Saturday before she was to meet up with her friends for some fun but after she stopped off to get a latte she had noticed a small group of teenage boys standing around the basketball game that was in the park. The teens had been watching her every morning on her runs and stopped in front of her, "Hm nice form you have there."

_what the tell now?_ She rolled her eyes at them, "Thanks for the compliment but excuse me," she said not hiding the sarcasm.

Three of them surrounded her all grinning, "Think would love to see what's under all that little but loose clothes you're wearing."

She tried to get away but they stopped her by putting an arm in front and back of her, "Think you need to let me pass or going to remove your arm from your body," she hissed at him and cursed something under her breath. "Going to move or what?"

The tallest man moved to stand in front of her and he reached over and ran a hand down the back of her shirt so his hand landed on her ass _am going to kill him._ She counted to one in her head before grabbing his hand and using a move that Sam and Ed had been working to teach her flipped him over her shoulder. Two of his friends tried to come to his rescue but she did the same thing to them too while the other two held up their hands in defense letting her get out of there without saying anything else. She was glad didn't live far and once she got home she took an extra long shower and when she slipped on pair of jeans and t-shirt her phone was ringing, "Hey Sam."

He could tell something seemed to be wrong, "Wondering if still coming over for the barbeque?"

She shook off the bad feeling from what they had tried, "Yeah, just getting out of the shower so should be there in a little bit," she told him and took some Aspirin for the dual ache that was forming in her shoulder and didn't take long to get to the Scarlatti home where she found them in the backyard. "Starting this without me once again?"

Ed and Sam didn't miss her wincing as gave her a hug, "What happened to you?" she shrugged holding her breath at the pain that the motion caused her but hoped that none of them had noticed but could tell that Sam didn't miss a thing. "I know something happened so spill."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Have no idea what talking about."

/*/*/*/

After a few hours the group had been having fun and most of them didn't miss how Jules seemed to be in a lot of pain from something. Sam grabbed some aspirin from Spike and pulled his girl friend off to the side so he was leaning against the fence and made her take the pills, "Spill it Callaghan."

She raised an eyebrow, "Sammy, have no idea what you're talking about I am perfectly fine just a little pain from my run."

"Jules I know when you're lying and that's now so tell me what happened and make it better."

She rubbed her shoulder and he pushed her hand away and do it but she was silent for a few minutes thinking over a way to make it so her friends don't go out and want to kill them but she ran a hand down her face and sighed, "Thomas and his goons tried to get to friendly with me this morning."

His anger was flaring at that, "What the hell he even try? Why didn't you call one of us?"

She ran a hand down his arm, "Sammy, I am fine and may have kicked their ass making them think twice before try it again."

He listened as she told him what happen, "Nice to see your lessons are paying off."

Spike walked over, "She trying some of those moves on someone other than me for once?"

Sam told them all what happen and she said what she did, "Good job," Wordy and Spike told her.

Ed and Greg give her a small hug, "Good work kicking their asses."

She rolled her eyes at her friends, "Just don't kill them already did that and sure they will be feeling it for days."


	38. all work and a little fun

**Chapter 38: all work and a little fun**

Team one were all off for the weekend and since Sophie and Shelley had taken the kids to see some family the guys were on their own leaving tehm at the barn waiting for end of their shift that seemed time was going by really slow. Sam and Jules were in the firing range while Wordy, Leah and Ed were in the gym and Spike was sitting at the dispatchers desk but no one was sure what he had been up to all afternoon. Sarge called everyone to join him in the gym, "Some of you had been talking about bonding night and think found perfect place."

"Where?" Spike and Sam said simultaneously.

"Holleran needs some people to go undercover at the fair that's in town and thought would be best place."

"Can do anything and everything there while getting paid?" Leah asked.

"Yes, just there to observe and make sure nothing happens," he told them and he was glad they loved the idea. "So meet there at six and can go from there," Winnie looked from her monitor as Ed walked over and explained what they had planned making sure to include her. "You may find it to be fun."

She knew the team leader was the only one that knew Spike and her had been dating for the last two months, "Think you may be right about that and thanks for the invite."

He pat her on the shoulder and looked at Spike walking over, "Sure someone would have done the same."

/*/*/*/

Jules and Sam met up with everyone outside the fair where they headed inside together and they looked around the park where they noticed some rides that wanted to ride. They took turns at riding quite a few of the rides making sure that they had at least two people on ground. Sarge and Ed were getting bored after all they didn't want to go on any rides and decided that would be a good idea for them to split up and look around the park. When they got off the last rides they joined the two people at the big food building, "Wordy, Spike and Sam with Ed. Jules and Leah with me."

First Spike and Sam competed against each other in a few racing games until won a big prize causing Wordy and Ed to roll their eyes. Then they found a ring toss game that all of them got into but the only one that seemed to even get one on was Sam and Ed. Than they found a cork gun game where all of them played until Sam and Spike won big prizes which took some time. The last game they found was a machine gun game and the man running it was arrogant, "Like to try?" Sam and Spike took a few tries losing but he was grinning. "Come on that the best you two can do?"

Ed knew the man was teasing them, "Think should make this interesting boys?"

"I am sure they think will make it this time?" the man said.

_need to shut this man up,_ Spike and Sam shared a look, "Sure, care to make a bet on this?" Sam asked. "Join us guys?"

"Okay, twenty each says you all lose," he said and they shook hands. "You're all on."

They all grabbed a gun and at the same time they took their shots making sure that they had shot all of their stars off the paper. "What was the bet?" He handed them the money and watched as they walked off and met up with sarge who was getting some soda.

Jules, Winnie and Leah had found some racing games to play after each winning something but not caring really how much they won. Than they played a cork gun game making funny faces at the man as they took the shots not missing but a few. Then they played a balloon game deciding to win a bunch of little dogs. Then they met up with the guys, "Messing with the man?"

Sam shook his head, "Arrogant one that needed to be knocked down a peg. Have fun?"

They shrugged, "Uh it was okay."


	39. picnic merriment

**Chapter 39: picnic merriment  
**

Izzy, Sadie and Dom had a school picnic at one of the parks near their school that would have some games and food there with bunch of the parents running them. Shelley and Winnie would take the kids there since team one had been called in. Izzy ran over to her mother and aunt that got to the school, "Hi, mommy. Hi aunt Winnie."

The kids hugged them as walked the two blocks to the park and saw the different games that were there, "So first?" Sadie asked.

First, she pulled her friends towards the first game that was a frog game. Then they played a beanbag game laughing when missed a shot. Next they walked around getting some juice before finding a duck game. Then they found a game where took turns kicking a soccer ball into the net but took Izzy twice before making it in while took Sadie three times and Dom four times. Than they found a ring toss game that looked almost impossible but Dom won a prize and then took pity on them and showed them a few tips on how he had won and took them another few tries but did get them on. Than turned out one of the last games was a roulette type that choose different colors and took sometime for them to win but they did.

/*/*/*/

After the picnic they had decided to go show off their prizes to rest of the team after getting some dinner and Ed was working in the conference room when he could hear the sound of little kids running and he smiled as he caught his daughter who ran at him, "Hey, you have fun?"

Izzy showed him the different ducks, penguins and frogs, "Look at everything I won daddy."

He kissed the side of her head, "Think that's a lot of animals."

Spike and Sam joined him with the kids, "Did you three leave anything for the other kids?"

Sadie set hers on the table, "Can make an army of stuffed animals."

Dom made a funny face, "I call Penguin army."

Sadie high-fived him, "I call the duck army."

Izzy giggled, "I call the frog army."

_far too much time with Sam,_ Spike made sure to take pictures, "Attack of the stuffed animal army could be bad."

Sam shook his head, "Think were totally doomed if the stuffed animals will be taking over the world."

_that totally can happen, the kids thought,_ "Yes it can," they said simultaneously.

"Come on lets eat before something pulls us away," Ed told them.

"To the conference room," the three kids shouted and sat around the table. "So cool in here."

* * *

**next chapter:_ attack of the stuffed animals_- what you think?**


	40. attack of stuffed animals

**Chapter 40: attack of stuffed animals  
**

A few days passed since the picnic and Spike had the day off so he offered to watch Izzy and Sadie while their parents had to work and the kids had the day off of school for some reason. He was making pancakes for breakfast as there was a knock at the door but Winnie answered to see Ed with the two kids when she let them inside so headed to work. Dom was stirring the batter when spotted them walking over and waved at them, "Hi uncle Ed, Sadie and Izzy."

Ed ruffled his dark hair, "Making sure your old man doesn't burn the pancakes again?"

Spike rolled his eyes at his team leader, "Don't you have somewhere to be Eddie...like the office?"

He kissed top of his daughter head, "You three don't have too much fun with uncle Spike."

They watched him leave and after finished making the pancakes and eating they ran off to the living room while Dom ran to his room and they set the bunch of penguins, ducks and frogs all of the table and floor arranging them in groups, "So how we doing this?"

"Would be more fun in the barn," Izzy said.

"My dad has to run there sometime today to turn in some paperwork so until then plan the invasion?"

Sadie thinks, "We have loads of animals here but put them in groups around a certain place."

"Than slowly add some more animals without being seen."

"This can be fun to mess with their heads."

/*/*/*/

A while later, team one were all sitting around different parts of the barn so the kids split up- Dom took the gym, Sadie took the conference room and Izzy took front desk. First, Izzy stood in front of the receptionist desk where Sam and Winnie were working and set a few frogs in front of her uncle was sitting. Sam looked up to see the two frogs but didn't think anything. Than she waited until he looked away for setting a few more along with some robots there. Sam heard giggling and saw them once again but than when she had the last of them on top of the desk he shook his head, "Growing frogs?"

Winnie looked up to see nothing, "Seeing things again."

Dom slid into the gym to see Leah and Thomas working on the mat and he set a few penguins on the mat ducking just as the new team member spotted them. He again looked over after he had set some more there and finally he set all of them on there and stopped her, "Jules, what's with the penguins?"

Jules and Leah looked to see nothing, "Don't see anything there."

Sadie slid into the conference room seeing Ed sitting there and she set a few ducks on the table next to his papers but didn't notice he had seen her. Then when he looked away she set some more and then finally she added the rest before her friends joined her under the table as rest of the team joined the man, "Anyone notice it seemed that there has been a bunch of animals popping up?" Thomas asked.

Sam snickered, "Yeah, had a bunch of frogs appeared-"

"It was penguins for me," Thomas told him.

Ed shook his head, "A bunch of ducks in here."

The lights in the room went off in the room for a minute and when they came back on the stuffed animals were all over the table but the kids had gone back under the table and all turned to see Spike standing in the doorway, "What?"

"Guess have no idea what that was about?" Jules asked.

"Guess we will never know but got to get going," he said and the lights went out and when he turned them back on the animals were gone and the kids were standing there. "I am sure that all of you are seeing things today. Need some sleep."

/*/*/*/

Spike was making dinner for the kids when there was a knock at the front door and he answered to see Ed, Sam and Jules there so he let them inside where the three kids were coloring in the living room and all were not saying a thing, "So anyone have an idea what happened this afternoon?" Sam asked.

"What you mean daddy?" Sadie asked.

"There seemed to be animals popping up around the barn and then disappeared," Jules told them. "Or so Sam and Thomas think."

The kids start laughing, "No idea," they said simultaneously.

Spike walked in holding back his laughter, "I still think they were seeing things once again."


	41. afternoon of competition

**Chapter 41: afternoon of competition  
**

Sam and Spike both had a rare day off on the same day so they decided would kill time doing something together while the wife and fiancé were at work. Sam pulled up to his friend place and smiled as Winnie answered the door ready for work, "Morning Sam."

He handed her a latté that knew she liked, "Morning Winnie he awake?" she nodded before leaving and he found him in the kitchen. "Hm, someone had a good night."

Spike rolled his eyes at him, "For a married man you like to bug me about my love life."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know can go to the batting cage or racing."

After drinking some coffee they headed to the Playdium where there was a huge batting cage area and they found one off to the side where no one really was around. They both had brought a bat and decided Sam would go first. It took the blonde man a few tries to get use to it and hit almost every fastball except a few. Spike stepped into the cage where he took a few practice swings before he hit every fastball that came at him. Sam said something before switching places and cranking up the speed all the way but he missed seven fastballs. Spike shook his head at his friend before stepping inside and he had only missed two balls. He couldn't help but grin, "Where to now Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend before they headed to the place where had Go Karts where Sam got the blue car and Spike got the red one. After the first lap Sam was about two car lengths ahead. Next one Spike had caught up a little but still losing. Third lap Spike had caught up to his friend and waved at him as he passed by him. On the last lap Sam made a funny face at his friend as he caught up to him and barely passed by him in the end. Sam walked over and paid for another race around and they were off. Spike was behind in the beginning but by the end of the first lap he had caught up to his friend and soon they were taking turns on who would be ahead the whole way. End of the race it was a tie and since teens were gathering they decided to find something else to do.

Next they headed inside where there was a small group around the bumper cars and joined the teens. They had fun trying to race around the small area trying to hit each other the most. Spike grinned as he bumped one of the teens in the car that caused it to hit another car and then Sam. The blonde man sent a glare to his friend before he hit a few cars and then hit his friend who started to spin around a few times. Spike rubbed his head as got a look on his face that couldn't be good for someone as he slammed into the other man's car so fast it sent him into a spin that ended up knocking both of them back with enough force to knock them into the side. Most of the teens that they were messing with knocked into them a few more times before their time was up. They slowly walked to where they could grab something to drink along with Tylenol for their growing headache.

They spotted the mini golf course and headed over there but soon learned that there was a reason neither of them played much. Sam had started to get ahead by the second hole but Spike was humoring him because he got a hole-in-one on the third hole. Forth hole Sam took three shots while Spike did it in two. Forth and fifth hole they both took three tries to get it in. On the sixth hole Sam hit the ball that kept coming back to him when would hit the windmill blades but took eight tries. Spike laughed as he only took three shots. Sam was cursing his luck for rest of the three holes since he ended up losing 21-15. Spike just watched as his friend seemed to be cursing under his breath, "Come on Samtastic how about water wars?"

They headed to where the Water Wars area and took up two places and started catapulting water balloons at each other. Sam was taking pleasure in the chance to shoot things at his friend without his friend wanting to kill him. Spike was getting soaked and knew his friend took this as a good thing so he loaded his launcher with two balloons and launched them at them. Sam knew that his friend had cheated so he did the same thing. Teenagers were gathering around to watch the water wars a bunch of them cheering for each person. Spike thought a moment before aiming the thing and laughed when it smacked the other man right in the face. Sam sent one over that hit him in middle of the chest. After everything was over they met up where they had parked and Sam passed his friend a duffel bag so they both could change into some dry shirts.


	42. snow day

**Chapter 42: snow day  
**

Over the last week seemed that criminals were taking the weather as a sign not to be to bad since team one hadn't had a call out in the last week while rest of the teams had a few warrants but most of the shifts were spent training or on patrol. At the moment team one and three were both at the station hoping for no hot calls because it was snowing so hard couldn't see 20ft in front of you so all of them were sitting around the barn bored. At the moment Holleran called back team one and three from patrol so they were all there. Sam walked in and found Spike messing around with babycakes, "How about we do something to kill time?"

"With the weather outside," Spike turned his head slightly. "What you thinking Samtastic?"

"Holleran went home can play video games in the conference room," Leah and Jules met them in the room and they pulled out Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 and Spike hooked it up picking out zombie mode. "So what we playing to this time?"

"Until Ed busts us," Jules suggested and they agreed.

First it was an even match up between most of them but soon Spike was falling behind and the first one to get killed. Leah was killed next right after saving Jules from getting killed by hoard of them. Sam was getting the most kills out of them. Spike then bought a machine gun and reloaded on ammo. Leah didn't miss how much the two men seemed to be trying to kill the most. Jules soon just stood in one place with Leah watching as the men opened the last door. Sam took the highest place could find and started shooting anything he could. Spike found a place on the ground to do the same. When the doors were open and the power was on then Leah and Jules got some good weapons and soon caught up with where they were hiding.

Ed finished his paperwork and handed some to Winnie who was working on something on her monitor and she looked up and pointed her head towards the closed conference room doors not missing the loud noises coming from inside. Jules was the first one to notice him, "Need something?"

He rolled his eyes, "How about something less noisy? Some people are trying to get work done."

They watched him leave and Jules put in a basketball game where was Jules&Leah vs. Sam&Spike. First, Leah got the ball and passed it to Jules who dribbled it around before making a shot. Spike got the ball next but Jules stole the ball from him and he took it back before he made a three-point shot. Sam stole the ball from Jules not long after she got the ball and made it in. Leah took the ball and faked passed the ball to Jules before making a three-point shot.

The game went on for some time where one team would get ahead by a few points only to have the other team come from behind. After the second game each team had won a game each. They had decided one last game was called for and at the end of the game Jules made a shot at the last minutes to put them ahead by fifteen points and won the game.

Ed was annoyed with hearing them arguing about the game and looked outside to see it had finally stopped snowing and got an idea and turned off the game for them and left. Spike looked outside grinning before he ran to get his coat and ran outside. Sam, Jules and Leah weren't far behind him. Soon they all had found a small place over the field where they trained to take cover all making a wall before they started launching snowballs at each other. Spike laughed as he threw one and it smacked Sam in back of the head so the blonde man tossed one back so hit him in the chest. Jules and Leah joined forces and started to pelt the guys with them. Both men didn't seem to notice or care that the woman were ganging up on them as they launched their attack.

About an hour later, Leah and Jules called it quits a half hour ago leaving the men to their game who seemed oblivious to their departure. Sam took one a shot once again to his face and so he threw one so fast that when hit the man in the chest made him step back. Spike rolled several balls at once and noticed that the woman had abandoned them but didn't care. Sam hadn't noticed that his friend stopped throwing as he made more snowballs. Spike grinned as he had snuck up behind the other man and threw the ones he brought with him at back of the mans head causing him to fall face down in the snow.

They called it quits and when they went inside they found hot coffee and clean clothes and once they were changed seemed that the snow had picked up once again so they found rest of the two teams in one of the conference rooms watching a movie. Jules smiled at them, "All done?"

"Who won?" Leah asked.

"I did," they said at the same time.

"I snuck up on you at the end and knocked you down face first," Spike told him. "That means I won."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Sam told him.

Ed groaned, "Going to be a long night so shut up or go somewhere else."


	43. caffeine crash

**Chapter 43: caffeine crash  
**

Sam and Spike had been working together on the same team since Jules was away to see her sick father, Ed had the weekend off for once and both Leah along with Thomas had come down with chest colds so cold in sick leaving Spike to jump to team three. Winnie watched as the two of them were sitting in the conference room working on backlog of paperwork that had to be done. Jimmy stopped next to the desk handing her some coffee, "Still at it?"

"They have been putting it off and now paying for it," she told him. "Will be for a while."

He shook his head, "Guess will make sure there's coffee in the break room for them."

Both men were running on nothing but coffee for the last few hours trying to finish the paperwork that seemed to keep coming. Everyone once in a while one of them would go and get more coffee for them but sure that was the only thing keeping them awake. Winnie brought in some lunch and watched as they scarffed it down in seconds and went right back to work. Spike was close to finished when he started to have a killer headache and by the looks of it Sam was the same way. Sam could feel his head pounding when the alarm went off.

/*/*/*/

Winnie watched as after the hot call that luckily was simple just a man threating to kill himself but was talked down that team three slid in and after debriefing most of them headed to the gym to work out while Sam adn Spike went back to paperwork. From her seat she could see that they were wearing thin on what energy the two had left as Jimmy, Craig and John from team three walked over, "So we making a bet for how long they last?" Jimmy asked.

Winnie rolled her eyes, "Sure why not just don't let them know."

"Why would we do that?" John asked.

"That would kill the fun right there," Jimmy told her. "$20 says another 15."

Craig sighed, "$20 says they last 10."

John smirks, "$20 says they go for another 20."

Winnie checked her watch, "Okay, $20 says that they go another 5," to the guys luck they watch as their team leader adn friend are out for the count five minutes later wondering hwo she could have even known that at all, "Told you all," they handed her the money and walk off.

Ed walked in to see her smiling, "What did you do to them this time?"

"Have no idea what you mean Mr Lane."

He waved bag of food in front of her, "Am sure that evil grin doesn't mean a thing than."

She snatched the bag, "Made a bet on how long Sam adn Spike would crash after drinking nothing but coffee all day."

* * *

_**am thinking that next chapter will be someone banning coffee from the office...what could happen?**_


	44. ban on coffee

_sorry about the bad updating on this story and other ones since my internet and computer are giving me issues lately and right now am having some trouble with my muse coming up with some more chapters so if any ideas for a chapter let me know_

_thanks to _**Buckeye-am-I**_ for the suggestion to what to do- a mutiny_

* * *

**Chapter 44: ban on coffee  
**

A few days later everyone was coming back to work but Ed got it so Sam would be working with his team while rest of his team got needed time off and after seeing how much Spike and Sam drank coffee in one day decided to see how long they could last without it. Jules and Leah joined them in the men locker room, "You wanted to see all of us?"

"You all drink far too much coffee in one day," he told them. "Now have banned it for the next week."

"What?" Spike and Sam asked.

"How come?" Jules and Leah asked.

Ed ran a hand down his face, "All any of you drink most of the shift is coffee and never a good thing to do overtime."

"So this is a lesson you're teaching us?" Thomas asked.

"You can last one week without coffee," he told them.

Winnie watched as they all came out and Spike joined her at the desk, "Wow, Ed has banned coffee."

She pat his arm, "He's right you all drink far too much."

/*/*/*/

Three days later and Ed had been watching as they seemed to be working fine on the few small hot calls or patrols that were called out on. After one shift they all met at The Goose for a drink and Spike was a little jumpy without his coffee and Sam was the same. Jules and Leah had taken up drinking soda or energy drinks. Thomas never really drank much coffee anyways. "So what are we going to do about this ban?" Spike asked.

"Ed is the boss can't go against him," Thomas told him.

"I get that he wants to show us that can function without the loads of caffeine we usually drink but a week is uncalled for."

"So what you want to do?" Jules asked.

"We could just go against him on the next shift and come in with coffee."

"What would that be the point in that?"

"How about we show him how much we need it," Leah suggested. "By going really slow around the office."

Sam smirked evilly, "And that will show him how much really need a little coffee a day."

Spike gave him a high-five, "Good idea there Samtastic."

/*/*/*/

They had the early morning shift and Ed was chatting away with Winnie at the receptionist desk about something and looked over when the doors to the floor opened and Sam, Spike and Jules walked in together really slowly with Leah and Thomas behind them as headed to the locker rooms. Winnie could tell they were up to something by the way Spike couldn't stop trying to hide a grin all last night. During their workout they took their time with their workout. When they did some drills they had even gone a bit slower than normally would. Only time moved normal pace was when served a warrant. When they got back tp the barn went right back to moving at a snail's pace. Ed soon caught onto what they were getting at and saw their point so at end of their shift he got them all in the locker room, "Alright see what you have been doing all day and may have a point."

"What would that be?" Spike asked trying not to smirk.

He glared at the man, "That a little coffee can be good for you but this was supposed to prove a point to."

"That we need to try to live on coffee the whole shift?" Jules asked. "We caught onto that the other day Ed."

"Yea if you say so Braddock but try to remember that later but go home and get some rest."


	45. out of their element

**Chapter 45: out of their element  
**

Ed and sarge were working in the conference room when they see Spike run past the room once again this time with a grey/black/white patch of fur running after him but neither seem to care since he was staying out of trouble for the time being while no hot calls or patrol. Sam looked up from where he was working to see Spike bouncing in one place, "How much coffee this morning?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "We just got the best security detail job of the century," he told him before Ed ushered them into the conference room. "Wait to see."

"Seems that Commander Holleran finds it adiment that we work security for a convention tonight that's here in town," Ed told them and noticed that Spike was bouncing. "This is a technology convention that will have some of the latest gadgets on display."

"That explains him," Wordy said walking in. "Energizer Spike on the loose.

Spike rolled his eyes, "What isn't to love about this assignment? Plus Tyson can come along."

Sarge cleared his throat, "Jules, Eddie and Spike will go undercover of course will Sam, Leah, Wordy and we will work security."

/*/*/*/

Around six that night Spike was the first to arrive where Ed said to meet and leaned against his truck as watched Jules pull up wearing red tank top and dark skirt and she couldn't help but look him over in his cargo pants and jacket that had him look like a different person than he usually was. Ed arrived few minutes later but dressed in a blue suit. Ed chuckled as saw that Tyson had on bandana that said **SERVICE DOG: DON'T PET**, "Spike nice look."

Sam walked over and passed around a little camera and comms for them, "Boss says ready when you are."

They split up not that Spike seemed to care after all he was in his element with all the new gadgets and toys. Making a beeline to the man who helped him build babycakes and once in a while would come in and help out if something was wrong with her. Jules laughed as saw her friend like a _kid-in-a-candy-store_. Ed was making lap around the convention center noting the different exits that were there and where rest of the team were located. Sam was stuck at back of the room close to of the displays that reminded him of listening to his friend going on about some new gadget he wanted. Leah was lucky and got to stand by the main entrance checking that people had their passes to get in. Wordy was lucky to find a spot close to a place that knew something about- latest technology for Police & Military. Sarge had the luck of just roaming around the whole place.

After a few hours of standing around Sam changed places with Wordy after getting close to killing someone a time or two. Spike was still making a round the place trying to soak in everything the place had to offer while Tyson made a load of new friends and enemies. Ed was sure that would have to pry the younger man away if something did need their attention but after checking in with sarge nothing had been going wrong so far.

Spike was getting close to needing to find something to eat when noticed that Tyson was getting wound up about someone or something so he let his friend lead the way and soon they were outside the place where could see two men arguing but he pup started barking and when Ed came over the comm wondering about the barking he told him it was nothing. They watched until the two went separate ways. Other than a few arguments here and there the night was uneventful for once.

/*/*/*/

At the end of the night they all met up where had parked few of the SUV's that had extra change of clothes for Wordy and Sam who would be heading home from there while Leah and sarge took the trucks back to the barn before heading home. Spike was still grinning, "Have fun?" Jules asked him.

"That was loads since try to go every year but with our schedules its hard to sometimes but got few samples and ideas," he told them.

"Good as long as don't test anything out at the station," Ed told him. "Taking him home right?"

Sam nodded as changed his shirt, "Yea, sure to wound up to drive anyways and will get his truck in the morning."


	46. some long strings are pulled

_this is from one episode where Sam had mentioned his dad offered him a spot back with the military if wanted to when not sure if could stay on the same team_

* * *

**Chapter 46: some long strings get pulled  
**

Sam woke up one morning to his phone ringing and when he saw the caller id he answered, "Braddock?"

It was his father, "Sam need to see you at the base right away," he told him more as an order.

The blonde man grabs a shower before checking the clock and sending a text off to Ed to let him know what was happening and got response shortly before arrived that told him- _to take the day off and let him know if something had changed_. He got passed the front gate and headed to where his father's office was, "Wanted to see me."

In the office was two men in uniform along with the general, "We need you for a mission."

"General, not that would normally be fine but right now isn't good time."

"Samuel that isn't a request," his father told him. "This is part of an old mission that never was completed."

_not that again, _He knew which one his father meant as ran a hand through his hair, "I can't just get up and leave. I am no longer in the army and you can't make me."

His father produced a paper, "This paper says you have been recalled to active duty and failure to do so results are jail."

_going to kill the general for this, _"When do I leave?"

"The plane lifts off at 0900 today."

_Jules is going to kill me, _"Will be gone minimum of two weeks."

/*/*/*/

He grabbed the paper and headed to work where found Ed and the sarge, "Sam something wrong?"

"The general messing with my life trying to get me back into the service that's all."

Ed took the paper and read it, "I thought you were done with that?"

"That's what I thought but the general pulled some strings and got me involved once again."

Sarge called rest of the team into one of the conference rooms, "Go for it Sam."

Sam told them what he found out, when had to leave and how long and didn't miss the flash of anger go across Jules face, "Can he really do that?"

He nodded, "He apparently pulled some strings and made it happen. I can appeal it but will take time but will still need to leave."

Ed came back to the room, "He already informed Holleran after you left his office and he has given us the morning off to see you before leave."

Jules found him in the locker room, "This could end badly? That's why so reluctant to leave."

He looked at her but sighed, "This was the mission that ended up getting Matt killed and me leaving in the first place."

She pulled him into a hug, "Just promise me that will come back here in one piece."

He kissed her, "I will try to just be careful out there."

/*/*/*/

Two weeks went by slowly with a few hot calls that didn't seem to require a lot of effort and in no time Sam was pulling up to the barn in a military Hummer and after grabbing his duffel bag he headed inside where Winnie was the first one to see him, "Fatigues is good look for you," she noticed him smirk. "Their in the gym been slow without you around here."

He pat her on the shoulder as dropped his bag in the locker room and found his team working out.

Spike noticed him walking towards the gym as he was headed out for some coffee but gave him a bro hug, "Look like hell but welcome back."

Ed clapped him on the shoulder, "Good to have you back."

Wordy and Leah each gave him a high-five, "Welcome back."

Jules watched as rest of them greeted him as he walked over to her, "You look like hell."

He pulled her into a kiss ignoring the cat calls from rest of them, "So I have been told but good to be home."

Sarge stood next to Ed, "What have I said about kissing in the station?"

Both were blushing, "Not allowed," both said simultaneously. _or where you can be seen_

"Exactly but have talked to Donna who said her team will take the remaining hour of our very slow shift," they all headed to the locker rooms to change and agreed that would meet up at The Goose for some drinks and to celebrate that he was back and in one piece.


	47. the race and argument

**Chapter 47: the race and the argument  
**

Spike and Sam had suddenly become bored with no hot calls over the last two weeks so they took advantage of the down time to do something. Spike came up with the idea to go racing so they met up out in middle of no where smirking as Sam pulled up next to his truck seeing the two dirt bikes in the back. They each pulled one out, "What are we going to do out here?"

"Remember that salt building?" he smirked. "How about we race there?"

"And how are going to get back home?"

"To chicken?" Spike grinned evilly, "Don't worry about that Samtastic but have can of gas waiting for us there."

Sam rolled his eyes and they hoped on the bikes grabbing a backpack Spike brought with water, "Oh your on just make sure not to get lost."

They both took off racing towards the building that they had a few calls to. Sam was chuckling as watched his friend had a hard time keeping up but when he looked back again he couldn't see him back there but gasped when Spike passed in front of him. Spike waved at his friend as he passed right by him and did a circle around his friend mocking him. Sam said_ smart ass Scarlatti_ more to himself as pushed the bike more and they got there at the same time. They pulled out some water drinking it but noted the two cargo vans not far from them as could see four men arguing. Sam pulled out the gun he thought to bring with him as did Spike. They circled around the building after calling for some backup but Spike went left and Sam went right just as two shots rang out causing two of the men fall to the ground, "POLICE FREEZE!" they both shouted. The two remaining guys said something before taking off. Spike ran after his man and tackled the man to the ground so were rolling around on the ground but that took a few minutes until Spike placed the man in a headlock holding it there until was sure the man was unconscious seeing Sam standing there staring at him, "Thanks for the help."

Sam held out his hand to help him up, "Looked like you had him there."

Metro Police pulled up and seeing two men on the ground they assumed something was wrong and rushed to surround them, "Put the guns down."

Both men hold up their hands, "It's alright were part of Strategic Response Unit."

One officer checked the two men bleeding, "Their dead care to explain."

"We came riding up here and saw the other four men arguing," Sam told them.

"Than there were two shots rang out," Spike continued. "Than we announced we were cops."

"And they took off running and we chased them before you got here."

About twenty minutes later SIU pulled up to the scene and noticed that Sam and Spike leaning against two dirt bike, "Officers Scarlatti and Braddock seeing as you were found holding weapons with two dead guys SIU will be investigating what happened here," the SIU sergeant said.

/*/*/*/

It took rest of the weekend for SIU to conclude that the men were telling the truth that they hadn't fired their weapons and on Monday they meet at the barn as Wordy and Ed find them in the locker room talking quietly to each other, "So anything interesting happen this weekend?"

"Nothing," they said simultaneously.

Ed and Wordy shared a look, "If you say so."

Sarge walked in after the two left, "Guess the report Holleran handed me about your adventure a few nights ago was nothing."

"Like we said it was nothing," Sam told the man.

"Just went racing on dirt bikes to kill some time that's all."

He handed them their weapons back, "Guess would want these back."


	48. poor Spike and his luck

**Chapter 48: poor Spike  
**

Winnie got to the barn and headed for the locker room to change and by the time she was back there was a vase of small roses on her desk with a card- _**Winnie, welcome back, team one**_. She smiled as the other female walked past the desk and into the gym to workout before got a call. Rest of team one was getting there when alarm went off, "Team one hot call. Multiple gunman spotted in the Eaton Centre on Younge St," she told them.

They all raced for the armory to gear up, "Good to have you back Winnie," Ed said passing the desk.

The three trucks pull up outside the Centre met but the detective, "What we know?"

"Witnesses have seen at least four gunman but all over the place and you know this place is huge."

Ed nodded, "This is to big of a place to go high Greg."

"Spike I want you in the truck looking at the cameras to see if can't find them. Sam and Jules you're Bravo team. Wordy and Ed are Alpha team."

Spike hopped into the truck and started to scan the surveillance while watching his team clearing the area of civilians, "Boss seems that they know where the cameras are and staying hidden so will work on trying to find anything that could lead them to who they are."

"Got it Spike," sarge told him.

Sam and Jules had taken the first floor and still clearing out the different stores where people were hiding but so far nothing. Wordy and Ed came upon at people who were carrying handguns and easily caught them off guard and handed them off to Metro, "They couldn't have been more than twenty."

"So maybe more about settling a vendetta," Sarge said. "Winnie can you see if any of those kids may have a vendetta here."

"On it," she said into their earpieces.

Sam and Jules came to the security room where found one guard dead with bullet to the head, "Boss we may have a problem here."

"What you got Sam?"

"There's an explosive device connected here in the control/security room," Jules said. "And it's big."

Spike grabbed his kit and made a run for the room to find Jules and Sam still there, "Better clear this place and quick."

"Can you disarm that thing?" Sam asked.

Spike nodded and after they left him alone there he started to examine the device, "What you got buddy"?"

"C4 and loads of it attached to a timer and if goes off could take this whole place with it."

"How long you have to disarm it?"

"A little over three minutes but that's more than enough," he told them as he went to work on searching the thing but something seemed off right before he took off running out of the office and the place exploded sending him into the wall next to him and the last thing he remembered was hearing his team screaming in his ear.

Sam was the first one to come around hearing sarge yelling he shook Jules who woke up, "Jules and me are good boss."

Ed and Wordy were next, "Were good to but what the hell happened?"

"Spike said he had more than three minutes right before it went off."

"Can you move around?" Ed asked.

Sam got a nod from Jules, "There's debris surrounding us but we didn't make it far from him before it went off."

It took some time for the two to make it to the small office where they had left their friend but the office was caved in along with engulfed in flames. Neither one wanted to think that he was inside but Jules stopped a moment to catch her breath. Sam lifted her shirt to see some bruising, "At least some bruised ones."

She wiped at her eyes, "You don't think he was still..."

"Need you two to look around and see if can find a way out," Ed reminded them. "Search and Rescue is coming that way."

They rounded a corner and under a huge beam they could barely make out a lone figure and Sam checked for a pulse, "A weak one but its there."

Jules recalled they cleared the area and ignored the pain when kneeling down, "Boss we found him but he's pinned under a beam."

Spike groaned what felt like hours later, "Hey Spike you with us?"

"Right now least of our worries with the beam and now the fire is getting closer."

/*/*/*/

About an hour later, Jules could see that Sam was getting antsy so suggested he go see if could find a way out of there and soon the rescue team was there pulling Spike out first then the other two followed meeting up at the trucks to regroup, "You two go get checked out and stay with him."

By the time the ambulance with Jules and Sam arrived seemed that Natalie had grabbed Winnie and they were waiting, "Nat you-"

After they emerged from getting checked over Natalie pulled her brother into her arms, "Damn it Sam. When Ed called and said what happened thought lost you."

Jules sat next to Winnie, "Hear anything?"

"Some internal bleeding but nothing so far. The general is working on getting her here faster."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked confused.

She wiped at her eyes, "Some airports in Italy are shut down due to a storm that had hit and he's looking for other ways."

A while later rest of team one arrived after debriefing the SRU said would speak to the others in the morning About two hours after getting there a man in blue scrubs walked over he had treated many different officers over the years he worked there and knew how close the SRU teams tended to be, "Scarlatti family?"

They all stand up, "Can you tell us how he is?"

He motioned for them to sit, "When he arrived he was already in cardiac arrest and lost him another time on the table," a few gasps. "When he was hit by something even the blast wave then that beam it nicked his spleen and caused internal bleeding. Which we were able to stop along with broken left arm and two fractured rubs. Right now he's sedated but can go in and see him. Will know more when he wakes up."

Ed and sarge shake his hand, "Thank you doctor."

"Already spoke to the nurses lifting the limitation on how many can stay with him."

/*/*/*/

Two days went by and team one was forced to go back to work when team five was sidelined for stomach bug but around one in the afternoon Spike started coming aware he was in a hospital and closely opened his eyes seeing Winnie and his mother there. A nurse left the room and his mother smiled, "Mikey, was so worried."

He groaned in pain so she hit the morphine button, "Ma, what happened?"

"You have been out for two days," she kissed his temple careful of the cut that was there. "Your team did not tell me much but were involved in some explosion."

After the doctor came in and she left to make some calls, "Constable Scarlatti you were lucky to be alive."

"How bad is it?"

"Had to remove your spleen and broken left arm and two fractured ribs. You have some loyal team mates one of them hasn't left you alone."

He looked to where Winnie was asleep with her head near his right arm, "How long am I in for?"

"You were out according to Constables Braddock and Callaghan since the explosion nearly three days ago so maybe a week. Sure your friend will..."

He laughed but winced, "Don't make me laugh doc."

He pat his shoulder, "With that arm wont see duty for at least four months."

/*/*/*/

That night after their shift was over Spike woke to hear his team mates walking into the room arguing, "Come on Jules not that bad."

"Braddock need to brush up on negotiating skills," she said not noticing he was watching.

"That has always been his downfall since day one," Spike interrupted them.

Jules leaned over giving him a hug, "Good to see you're awake."

"Miss me around that much?"

"No they were afraid would rant about needing to break in a new partner," Ed said as sarge and him walked in.

"Welcome back to the living Scarlatti," sarge said patting his shoulder.

Wordy set some flowers and a bear on the side table, "Not me the girls signed it."

Nat ran into the room with Izzy, "Uncle Spike," he held his breath as she hugged him. "I had everyone sign this."

He read the card, "Thank you munchkin."

"Daddy said could read you a story," she pulled out a princess book. "I can't read but still can tell one."

After Ed took her home and only ones left were sarge and Winnie, "What happened boss?"

"Whoever the bomber was placed two timers on that thing but not sure what happened."

He rubbed his temple, "I can't remember anything over than hearing we had a hot call about some gunman."

"Get some sleep SIU will stop by sometime tomorrow to chat."

/*/*/*/

A week went by real slow it seemed for Spike who couldn't seem to be alone with his fiancé there for more than a minute until a nurse walked in but he was more than happy when was cleared to get out of there get to go home to normal bed and food. The team was working that morning so Winnie grabbed his medicine before heading to his place and once had him settled on the couch went to get some water and found that Sophie had made them enough food for at least a week. They planned on having a team dinner few night later. So saturday, Winnie was making pasta and that's where Spike found her, "Hm something does smell good in here for sure."

She turned around to kiss him, "Your mom's recipe."

He sat at the island, "Good to be home and alone finally."

"Never going to finish before they get here if don't let me finish."

"Am sure can understand if have to wait a little bit."

"Why don't you start the grill before they start to get here."

/*/*/*/

TBC


	49. keep him sane

_sorry about bad updating but had to get new laptop and started school once again along with my muse hates this crazy damn weather_

* * *

**Chapter 49: keep him sane**

The first one to get there was Wordy, Shelley and the girls who all hugged him before running into the backyard. Next Izzy was bouncing in one place as waited for Ed to knock on the door while she was holding a box with a cake inside. She threw her arms carefully around him before setting the cake on the table and headed outside. Sarge, Marina and Dean got there at the same time that Leah and Raf. Sam, Jules and Sadie were the last one to get there and Jules pat her friend on the shoulder smiling, "How you doing?"

He leaned against the door watching the girls run around, "Still really sore but doing fine Jules."

She watched him leave the room and turned to where Winnie was, "So how's he really doing?"

"Still hasn't said much about what happened to him and sure he hasn't been taking pain meds like should be."

Ed and sarge found Spike listening to Izzy tell a story, "Uncle Spike will you draw with me?"

He grabbed the chalk that kept there for when one of the kids would come over for the day and both sat down on the grass so could draw on the walkway. Soon rest of the girls joined them but Spike had moved a little away and started to draw alone. Allie was drawing a rainbow with flowers. Claire was working on different animals. Lily was drawing a castle. They all were so engrossed seemed to not care that had an audience.

Ed moved to stand next to sarge, "What you thinking Greg?"

"The same thing as you Eddie," he told his friend. "That something is going on in his head but wont tell anyone."

"How about after kids are down we can ask him but not force him right now."

After about half an hour Izzy pulled her father to where she had been working, "Look dad what I drew."

He could see the different flowers that had drawn, "Nice Izzy."

Spike was the last one to finish drawing a few fancy cars and what looked like a race track, "Nice Spike."

/*/*/*/

After the food was cooked had started to rain so moved into the living room where Sam put in Cloudy With Chance Of Meatballs 2 while the kids gathered around in one of the adults lap but soon fell asleep and the movie was switched to Transporters 2, "So how you really feeling Spike?" Jules asked.

Spike was in one of the chairs with Sadie in his lap half asleep, "Still feel like hell but you know takes a while."

"This wasn't getting shot Spike," Sam said. "No one expects you to bounce right back."

He ran hand down his tired face, "I know that just one day at a time that's all."

"Am sure that can find something to do for the weeks that stuck at home," Jules said grinning.

Sam looked at his wife, "Oh, you two together for few hours is never a good idea."

"What could happen?" Spike asked them looking innocent. "Not like would be doing something dangerous."

"Yeah, like the last time had the day off and went to the shooting range?" Wordy asked.

"Or the time you went to the arcade?" Raf asked.

"Or the time left the two of you alone at The Goose a few hours?" Sam said.

Spike and Jules start laughing, "Have no idea what you all mean," Jules retorted.

"Were great together and alone," Spike defended them. "Just a few times."

"Whatever as long as don't get called to bail you out again."

"That was once," Spike said throwing up his hands wincing at the movement.

"And totally the other man's fault," Jules told them.

"Whatever," Ed and sarge said at once. "Just behave."


	50. stuck and comparison

_thanks to _**Buckeye am I** _for a few ideas on what Spike and Jules(or Sam) could do to get into trouble but what could happen? any ideas for what else kind of trouble they get into let me know am a little stuck on what to do in next chapter might have them cause trouble for a few chapters  
_

* * *

**Chapter 50: stuck and comparison  
**

Spike had decided would go for a long drive to see some concert in middle of nowhere and by the time it was over it was almost one am and had started to pour outside. About half way home his truck started making weird noises and he had got to side of the road before stopped working. _of all damn time_, he cursed under his breath before grabbing his jacket before stepping outside getting drenched and popped the hood only to be met puff smoke and of course he had no cell service so he grabbed a backpack with a flashlight and started walking and a stray dog took a bite of his jacket whimpering when hit the cast so he ripped the jacket off and took off. _damn it_ he said under his breath and took him another 45 minutes to get to an old gas station that had a small diner next door and he got inside seeing no one really there.

The only one there was a woman in her fifties with gray hair and she pushed him into a stool at the counter, "Here honey," she poured him some coffee and left a moment coming back with bowl of soup and a blanket and he smiled at her. "Why were you out in that?"

He sipped the coffee, "Concert earlier."

"I recall hearing about that by why in the dickens are you soaking wet?"

He took the offered towel drying off his head, "My truck broke down about two miles down the road."

She picked up the phone, "Ernie we have a truck about two miles down the road can you get it?"

Ernie sighed as looked at the rain, "Janice do I need to get it right now?"

"A young man came in soaked after it broke down so yes."

He sighed, "Alright, will go and grab it be another half an hour."

She hung up and turned to the young man, "We have a mechanic of course and will bring your truck back. Why don't you stay here and warm up am sure that Ernie will have your truck fixed in no time and be on your way home soon."

Spike pulled out his phone shivering, "I think will call a ride."

"Around here the cell service is spotty."

_come on someone answer_, he thought as tried his phone but then used the landline but no one was answering until he tried Jules cell phone.

_this better be good, _Jules was asleep when her phone started ringing and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you but need a ride."

She sat up, "Spike its two in the morning call a cab."

He rolled his eyes, "Not sure they come out to middle of nowhere and my truck broke down, please?"

_only he would be stuck out there_, "Sure but you're owing me."

Another 20 minutes later a man walked in, "I am guessing that truck is yours? Seems that you blew head gasket which can fix but will take two days."

"I can get a tow truck out here in the morning to come get it from you."

"Sorry can't get it fixed tonight but don't have the parts and sure can give you a ride back to town."

"I have someone coming to get me but thanks."

/*/*/*/

About an hour later Jules pulled up to the small diner and walked inside to see her friend asleep with his head on the counter and an older woman brings over two cups of coffee smiling as could see the woman new the young man. Jules poked her friend in the side and he jumped, "Jules?"

She tried and failed to hide a smirk, "Come on sleepy head let's get out of here."

He yawned, "More than happy to do that."

When she tried her truck it wouldn't start but she looked under the hood and tweaked a few things, "What's wrong with your truck?"

"Something about a head gasket needing to be replaced."

She sighed, "Have your goofy friend come get it in the morning."

"Jack isn't that weird just funny."

"Only you two think that, you know?"

"Why does everyone think that?"

"How about he likes to collect pennies and save them."

"And the bad thing about that?"

"Or how he doesn't throw any old part he replaces out?"

"So he tries to fix them on his down time."

_only you man,_ "He has that compulsion repeat different words so many times."

"Okay you maybe right about that one."

"You two are too much a like its crazy."

He made a face, "Hey, that should make me feel mad at you."

She pat side of his face, "You know love yah."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, as you keep telling me."

She pulled up to his place, "Thanks for the ride home Jules."

"Anytime Spike that's what friends are for but get some sleep need it."


	51. play with the tiger

_thanks to sillymissy98 who suggested this apparently from an old episode of Emergency! 905-Wild that was in the 1970's__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 51: playing with the tiger  
**

Sam and Spike were totally bored while the blonde man had the day off and decided needed something to do but headed to get some coffee and on the way there a woman shrieked inside a grocery store and they found her backing out. The woman in her late fifties screamed when spotted a large animal inside the store and ran right into them, "Mam, are you alright?" Sam asked.

She pointed inside, "My husband...is hurt."

Spike called it in and both men cautiously headed inside clearing the rooms finding an older man on the ground bleeding but Sam stayed with him. Spike checked out rest of the store until got to the backroom where found a large Bengal Tiger sitting on top of one of the freezers chewing on a piece of meat and they backed away pulling the injured man with them. _a tiger really?_ he thought as back out of the room, "We need to get out of here there's a tiger."

They had called animal control and took them about 15 minutes to get there and when they got there took down what the two men knew and when they went inside spotted the large animal wandering around the store growling at them. Spike rolled his eyes as the two animal control officers backed out, "Okay, need to call someone who actually knows what to do," one said. "Like from the Zoo that's probably where escaped from."

Spike and Sam shared a look, "How about we try."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Really you want to wrangle a 500lbs Bengal tiger? How you know what to do?"

He grinned evilly, "I worked for a Zoo when in college and picked up a few things."

The two animal control officers and Metro cops looked at him, "Can you even shoot?" the inspector asked. "With your arm like that?"

"Didn't know you were here inspector," Sam said to the man.

"When heard two SRU officers were here thought would look since might have to shoot the animal."

Spike thought a moment and grabbed something, "I can shoot the tiger with tranquilizer and if that don't work can have zoo people come in."

"No way going in there," one officer said.

"And get eaten," another one said. "Hell no."

Sam took the offered shotgun from one, "Come on cat boy."

Spike loaded a 5cc tranquilizer dart into the gun with a few extra incase needed them. Sam led the way inside glancing at his friend who was scanning the room for the large animal and spotted him but the cat moved out of shooting range. Next they moved just in time for the tiger not to pounce on them. The cat turned around to jump onto the counter landed on the floor. Sam pointed to gun at the cat just in time for the animal to pounce on him but was able to shove him off. Spike missed a shot which stuck in the wall. The cat continued to jump from the floor to different counters or move around the different shelves. The cat got to the back room and used the sky light and a stack of boxes to get on the roof. Both men carefully followed him scanning the rooftop just as the cat rounded the corner and Spike took the shot as made the leap over to the next rooftop and the cat landed on its stomach.

They waited until animal control arrived and took the tiger away and the inspector was waiting in front of the store for when they got down and handed Sam a video that was of the whole chase of the tiger and thought would want it, "Here already have one but figured would be best way to remember."

Spike shook his head, "No one would believe us otherwise."

"Animal control was right the tiger somehow escaped from an animal reserve outside of the city."

/*/*/*/

That night Spike needed to drop off some papers to Holleran when ran into Jules, "So heard you had an adventure this morning."

Ed and Wordy stopped next to them, "What did you do this time?" Wordy asked.

Sarge walked over with some files, "I heard a report of two SRU officers wrangled a 450 pound tiger."

"You know anything about that?" Ed asked turning to Sam who joined them.

Spike tried and failed to hide his grin, "Ran into one that was wandering around a grocery store."

"Seems that we have a big cat wrangler among us," Sam said. "Well one that can knock a tiger out."

Everyone was laughing, "What worked as a vet tech while in college."

Jules sighed as pat him on the shoulder, "At least you two didn't get eaten."

"She was looking at Sam like was cat food for a moment."

Sam glared at his friend, "No that was you, man."


	52. the team and their games

**Chapter 52: the team and their games  
**

It was a slow day for everyone one in SRU so they were spread out throughout the building all on their phones playing Krazy Kart Racing. Spike walked into the lobby area and Winnie rolled her eyes as he walked right into the dsipatcher desk and looked up at her not missing the look he sent her before setting cup of coffee in front of her, "You're stuck in that game too?"

He smirked as turned back to his phone, "Have no idea what you mean."

"Oh, so not playing that one game everyone has been for days? Krazy Kart Racing?"

He shrugged as headed to to change in the locker room, "Morning boss."

Ed and sarge looked at him, "Welcome back buddy just working out unless get a hot call."

Sam and Jules were in weight room playing the game while on the treadmills while Wordy was on a machine and racing when Spike walked in, "Okay, you guys are horrible you know because am addicting over the last few weeks. That and Call Of Duty: Black OPs 2."

"Don't you get enough shooting violence at work?" Jules asked him. "And need to play it on off time?"

"I knew the guy that worked on Krazy Karts and still had to get me into both of them."

"He's mad because one of you keep beating him," Winnie called out. "Still trying to find a way to beat you all."

Spike hopped on the last treadmill and continued his racing game, "Samtastic you have no chance to beat me today."

Sam glared at the man, "Bring it on Mikey."

Jules and Leah share a look, "MEN!"

Spike and Sam joined rest of the team in a race and soon it started. Sam pulled ahead first and whizzed past all of them making it around firs lap. Spike started pushing things on his phone muttering to himself as slipped past his friend. Jules shook her head at the two team mates who didn't seem to notice when she past them by. Sam glared at his wife as pushed his kart faster and soon past both of them easily. Leah and Wordy were competing with each other to see who would win. Spike and Sam were head-to-head in the last lap but seemed that another kart came from nowhere and whizzed past them at the last moment. They continued another race which ended about the same with the mystery person winning once again.

Ed and sarge were leaning against the door frame, "You still playing?"

"Someone is whooping us at the last-minute," Spike told them.

"Have no damn idea who that is," Sam said next.

"How about we have some fun shooting each other?" Jules asked and they all agreed.

Spike and Sam ended up far away from each others while everyone was trying to kill zombies. Leah was the first one to get killed by them when she turned a corner and ran right into them while Jules was trying to repatch an opening in the wall. Wordy got to the power box and turned it on but was killed moment later before could reload his weapon. Spike and Sam didn't seem to have much issues with not getting killed and more like trying to find each other. The mystery person **TopGun01** came from nowhere and had some fun shooting at Spike and Sam but neither man could tell that she was hiding in the projector room above them. Jules and Leah both got killed once again and were out of money to buy more guns so just decided to stop playing. Wordy was next to stop playing when he took a call from his wife.

**Rbt_Tech_04 **was now pacing around the room while once again he was killed at the same time as **SYOTOS **both by **TopGun01** person who seemed to be there one minute long enough to get a shot off btu seemed that another few players joined the game. **Lyk_98** snuck up behind Spike but he somehow turned around shooting the person. **Jax_Max_12** took advantage of Sam reloading his weapon and fired killing him and did the same to Spike and another player. **CyberChik77** had started following Spike around shooting zombies before got close to either of them but he spun around and kill her and another bunch of zombies.

After about an hour of playing Spike and Sam ended the game and saw that the mystery player had kicked their asses badly and both had no idea who it was but when they looked up Ed, sarge and Winnie were watching all of them, "Sorry...about that boss," Spike said.

"About what?" Ed asked.

"About playing games on our phones last nearly two hours," Wordy said.

"Still want to know who that other player was," Spike said.

Jules pat his shoulder, "Good luck with that."

Ed shook his head, "You and those damn games."

"HEY!" they all said at once.

"Get back to actually doing something," sarge told them. "Or will take them away until end of shift."


	53. bored out of minds

**Chapter 53: bored out of minds  
**

Team one was totally bored at three in the morning while they had nothing better to do so all found something to do: chatroom

[-]

**ThingsGoBoom**  
OMG going out of my mind here

**Ninja_Chik**  
well always did say you have a small one

**Hot_Shot**  
no matter how hard it maybe

**ThngsGoBoom**  
have no idea where you get that from you're the one that seems to  
get a swollen head or ego all the time

**Ninja_Chik**  
you both need to find something to do at three in the morning other  
than coming on here

**KrazyWorld**  
what you're on here right now too

**Ninja_Chik**  
that's because have the night off and Sadie is sick

**ThngsGoBoom**  
we have nothing better to do and since Eddie isn't here but in a  
meeting with Holleran have some free time

**KrazyWorld**  
so are we going to have the barbeque this weekend?

**Boss9Man**  
yea same place and time as every year

**KrazyWorld**  
the girls have been planning something for close to two weeks now and  
not telling me a thing

/*/*/*/

**ThngsGoBoom**  
again why in the world are we still here at five in the morning and for  
the last week the most we have done is a small Hot Call here and there  
but nothing all to serious

**Hot_Shot**  
all of the bad guys decided to take a holiday

**Boss9Man**  
could only hope would do that for just a little time

**Hot_Shot**  
so what exactly is being on here accomplishing?

**TopGun01**  
nothing but trying to waste the time you should be working on something  
constructive and not breaking rules

**Ninja_Chik**  
anyone figure out who that is yet?

**ThngsGoBoom**  
no idea and not sure want to get in trouble for finding out

**KrazyWorld**  
what are you going on about this time?

**Hot_Shot**  
were playing game on our phones other day and he's mad that maybe the  
same person had fun kicking his ass

**TopGun01  
**and the bad thing about that would be what?

**Ninja_Chik  
**nothing just not everyday that find someone who can play the game that  
good or somehow ends up in same chatroom

**ThngsGoBoom**  
is that a nice way saying was jealous?

**Hot_Shot**  
no one ever said that

**ThngsGoBoom**  
you're all against me so will go find something to blow up

**Boss9Man**  
should we be worried about him?

**Ninja_Chik  
**no, he went somewhere in the building ranting about how seems that now  
everyone is turning against him

**ThngsGoBoom**  
that's because you all are

/*/*/*/

**ThngsGoBoom**  
damn it my head is now killing me

**KrazyWorld  
**than should try to get some sleep maybe

**Boss9Man**  
that does tend to help

**ThngsGoBoom**  
can't since chased someone who served a warrant to last night and ended up  
banging heads together with another person

**Hot_Shot**  
you know supposed to avoid doing just that and not

**Ninja_Chik**  
now neither of us can get some sleep for the next few hours

**TopGun01**  
that's why you find something occupy your small minds

**KrazyWorld**  
some of them have spent far too much time playing video games

**Hot_Shot  
**HEY!

**ThngsGoBoom**  
hurt full

**Ninja_Chik**  
men they need their games or go nuts

**Boss9Man**  
some of us do or something else

**TopGun01**  
and some of you don't have far to go nuts

**ThngsGoBoom**  
wow, now that was really hurt full

**KrazyWorld**  
so now that you can't sleep and others here need to actually get some for  
work what to do?

**Ninja_Chik**have some work around the house that can be done while kids are out and  
someone else decides to sleep

**Hot_Shot**  
I have work in the morning and you're the one that wants work around the  
house to do something

**Boss9Man  
**okay kids do you need to be separated?


	54. really bad afternoon

**Chapter 54: really bad afternoon  
**

Sam had been on his own team for months when was put back on team one for the day. Winnie sounded the alarm, "Team one hot call shots fired at Henderal and Dakota."

"What we know Winnie?" Ed asked.

She was clicking away, "Witnesses report at least four gunman could be more at least four are injured."

They arrived at the six-story building, "Janson your with me in the truck. Sam and Jules your alpha. Spike and Leah your bravo."

"We clear the floors one-by-one," Sam said. "Let's go."

Leah and Carter took the first floor and started clearing the offices and civilians that were still there but nothing. Sam and Jules took the second floor and found one of the gunman but Jules was able to sneak behind him knocking him out before handing him off to a cop. They cleared the floor sighing as came across more civilians that were hiding but Carter looked around the corner just as another gunman fired hitting the wall next to his head. Leah shot the man killing him and went to check on her friend who waved her off and by the time both teams made it to the fifth floor seemed that's where two more were waiting and soon Sam and Leah shot one while Jules and Spike took the other one.

Ed had left the newcomer in the truck while finding rest of the team heading up to the top floor and after checking every office they found that the last door was locked and so Carter pulled out the snake camera and slid it under the door and pulled up the feed, "Okay we can see in."

"Spike want you to find somewhere that can see in there from somewhere out there."

Spike got to the roof he got situated and scanned the other building spotting what he was looking for, "The subjects are on the floor above you."

"How many? Good shot?"

"I can see another two men with guns and two woman tied up," he looked at the blueprints. "If you come around the other side there seems to be a door."

Sam and Jules took the back door and at the same time that Ed got to the other one opening at the same time, "I am Sgt Ed Lane with Strategic Response Unit put your weapons down."

The gunman turned around pointing their weapons at the man, "No way in hell."

"Spike you got a shot?"

"I got a clear shot on the one with machine gun, Eddie."

Spike was looking through the scope, "Scorpio shot if needed."

All of a sudden they could here a gunshot from outside and Spike groaned in pain as a bullet went into his shoulder and the men inside were snickering, "Sergent you really think that your man outside was alone with a rife?" the tall man said. "Seems he was hidden but my man found him."

Spike had recovered as rolled away from the approaching man and pulled out his sidearm firing two shots one in middle of chest and other in forehead. He could hear Jules shouting into his ear but he waited until caught his breath before answered, "I am good. Give me a sec."

"Spike you sure can take it?" Jules whispered.

Spike got situated once again, "Am good up here."

"Seems that you have no chance to get out of here why not release the hostages," Ed told them. "All of us will make it out of here alive."

The men pointed their weapons back at the hostages and went to fire when four shots were heard and the two gunman dropped to the ground dead. After making sure that both men were dead they walked the hostages out of the building where SIU was waiting. Spike was whisked away to the hospital where determined nothing was broken but Spike had taken a knock to the head and soon headed back to the barn.

/*/*/*/

A few hours later everyone was done speaking to SIU about what happened and saw that Winnie had waited around, "Didn't have to wait," Spike told her as wrapped his good arm around her waist not missing dirty look Ed shot him. "Jules was going to take me home."

She shook her head as Ed interrupted, "Going to the Goose for some drinks you coming?"

"Sounds good to me," she told them. "Isn't Spike buying first round?"

"How did that happen to come about?" Carter asked.

"When you get shot you're the one that buys the first round."

Ed pat him on the shoulder, "Let's get out of here and have some good fun."


	55. up to no good

_am a little stuck on what to do for next chapters if any ideas_

* * *

**Chapter 55: up to no good  
**

/*/*/*/

**Spike **posted OMG this field trip is boring

_Sam Braddock and 49 others dislike this_

_..._

**Jules Callaghan:** thought that love going to science museums?

**Lew Young:** and any good reason to get out of school

**Spike Scarlatti:** I do but Mr Thornburg is a snores fest and totally boring me to death

**Sam Braddock:** along with rest of the class

**Spike Scarlatti:** am sure can find something to entertain us more than him

**Sam Braddock: **what you thinking

**Lew Young: **whatever it is better let me in

_Spike Scarlatti, Lew Yong and Sam Braddock like this_

**Sam Braddock:** oh, all the more to plan evil things

**Lew Young:** :D

**Spike Scarlatti:** :o let the fun begin

* * *

**Jules Callaghan** posted going to kill her friends

_Winnie Camden and 35 others like this_

_..._

**Winnie Camden:** what happened this time?

**Jules Callaghan:** am sure just watched half of our group go running off somewhere

**Greg Parker:** what possible trouble could they get into?

**Ed Lane:** were talking about Spike, Lew and Sam in a science and technology building alone?

**Jules Callaghan:** what can't they think of?

**Greg Parker:** we better find them before blow something up

* * *

**Spike Scarlatti** posted were in so much trouble if find out

_Sam Braddock and Lew Young dislike this_

_..._

**Sam Braddock:** how will anyone ever know it was us?

**Lew Young:** not like we may have not disabled the surveillance feed before did it

**Spike Scarlatti: **why they thought to bring us here was a good idea have no clue but so much fun

**Sam Braddock:** -_-

**Lew Young:** ^_^

**Spike Scarlatti:** maybe should go find the group before come looking for us

**Sam Braddock:** and then figure out we did something

**Lew Young:** no one will know a thing

_Lew Young, Sam Braddock and Spike Scarlatti like this_

**Sam Braddock: **all the more people to scheme things

**Lew Young:** :D

**Spike Scarlatti:** :o

**Spike Scarlatti:** not like we can blow something up in this place

**Sam Braddock:** no but there's far more things to keep us entertained

* * *

**Ed Lane** posted sure certain trouble makers were up to no good

...

**Greg Parker:** who are you talking about Eddie?

******Ed Lane**: talking about Lew, Sam and Spike or didn't you notice that they seemed to have disappeared  
for the better part of the last hour or so?

**Jules Callaghan: **could mean that they got caught up in something here

**Winnie Camden: **and sure that hearing about some video feed going offline right before a few teens went  
for joy ride in some old remote control cars isn't them

_Ed Lane, Greg Parker, Jules Callaghan and Winnie Camden and 13 others dislike this_

**Jules Callaghan: **you don't think that would be them would it?

**Ed Lane:** were talking about the three teens that basically live with anything like that?

* * *

**Sam Braddock** posted how do they do that?

...

**Spike Scarlatti:** who do what?

**Lew Young:** what are you going on about?

**Sam Braddock:** I mean how does Ed and Greg seem to know that we have been up to no good without  
even asking one damn question?

_Lew Young, Spike Scarlatti, Sam Braddock and 19 others dislike this_

**Spike Scarlatti: **how you know that they know were up to something?

**Sam Braddock:** when caught eye with Ed he gave me that look that says_ 'he-knows-were-up-to-no-good'_

**Lew Young:** that doesn't mean a thing but let the fun begin

**Sam Braddock:** ^_^

**Lew Young:** :D

* * *

**Winnie Camden** posted sure that those boys are deep in trouble

...

**Ed Lane:** sure that they will be in detention for the next two months

**Greg Parker:** that's what get for ruining the exhibit

_Spike Scarlatti, Sam Braddock, Lew Young and 210 others dislike this_

**Spike Scarlatti:** HEY it wasn't that bad

**Ed Lane:** what do you mean you wrecked three race cars

**Sam Braddock:** that was a total accident

**Greg Parker:** sure it was not intended to crash them into a wall

**Ed Lane:** at such a speed that they explode

**Winnie Camden:** and set off the sprinklers in the store

**Spike Scarlatti:** have no idea what any of you are talking about

**Sam Braddock:** it was nothing like that

**Lew Young:** should have seen it was so cool

* * *

**Sam Braddock** posted detention sux

...

_Spike Scarlatti and Lew Young dislike this_

**Lew Young:** can't believe we somehow got detention for two months

**Spike Scarlatti:** not like it was on purpose that crashed those cars

**Sam Braddock:** and yet they are blaming it all on us

**Jules Callaghan:** that's because it was

**Ed Lane:** and how much damage was caused?

**Spike Scarlatti: **...

**Lew Young:** ?

**Greg Parker:** somewhere along about $2000 so school is forking over half of the  
bill but they have to repay the rest


	56. game and trouble begin

**Chapter 56: game and trouble begin  
**

Sam and Lew were sitting in the cafeteria watching as Jules, and Leah walked in and dropped next to them, "So we doing something this weekend?"

"Why not we have a three-day weekend and first few days supposed to be nice outside," Sam said.

"But what do we do?" Jules asked.

"How about a soccer game? Haven't played it in a while."

"Sure that sounds like fun," Winnie said walking over. "Even more fun since Spike can't be there to kill the fun."

"Where did our little tech friend go?" Sam asked.

Jules smirked, "His parents dragged him to see some family the next week."

"Ah, good for him," Lew said trying not to laugh.

Sam started laughing causing Lew to lose it, "Could be worse and be stuck going with him."

"To family reunion of sorts that most of the people speak little to no English?"

/*/*/*/

A few days later Ed pulled up to the park that was next to an open field as Greg walked over and they set up some cones and nets. Sam, Leah and Jules walked over setting up the grill and food that brought with as Winnie and Lew had kicked the ball over but bounced off a rock hitting Sam in the side. Lew looked away snickering before snatching up the ball pulling his friend with him towards the field, "Are we playing or not?"

They played rock-paper-scissors to see that Sam and Ed were team captains.

**Team Sam:**  
Sam, Jules and Winnie

**Team Ed:**  
Ed, Lew and Leah

Ed won the coin toss to get the ball first and so passed the ball to Lew who ran down the small field to where Winnie was goalie and he kicked it but she had stopped it tossing it to where Sam was who ran all the way to where Leah was goalie and made it in. Sam took in pleasure when the ball bounced off Lew's head making it in. They played like that for a while matching one another for the goals but in the end Lew was running with the ball at the same time that Jules was doing the same and both ran right into each other. Everyone ran over help the two of them sit up making sure that neither of them had concussions just bruised egos. After that Ed and Greg went to start grilling some steaks that had brought while rest of the group had found some more friends to join their game waiting.

Sam was running around a few of the players that joined them when one of them seemed to kick at the ball and connected with his knee causing him to fall on his side and soon they were wrestling on the ground with each other. Ed shook his head as looked to where there was a loud noise to see that Sam and another teen were rolling on the ground, "What you think?"

"That even without resident trouble maker seem to find some everywhere," Greg told them. "Leave them be for now."

Lew and Jules pulled them apart when punches started to be thrown, "Think you all need to leave," Jules told them.

The other group left and walked back to where the food was, "Sam can't take you anywhere," Ed clapped him on the shoulder.

Leah grabbed the first-aid kit and bandaged cut on his forehead, "Spike and him always find trouble."

Everyone but Sam started laughing, "That was totally the other guys fault not mine."

/*/*/*/

Tuesday morning Spike jogged up to where his friends were by group of cars, "What I miss?"

Lew grinned as pointed to where Sam was walking over, "Sam seemed to pick a fight with Carson Jones."

He whistled, "Why captain of the wrestling team really looking for trouble?"

_need some sane friends,_ Sam rolled his eyes at his friends throwing up his hands, "All of you are against me that's for sure."

"So how was weekend with family?" Leah asked.

"Wow, would rather sit through a really bad pep rally than another few hours of that."

Everyone started laughing, "Never can be fun," Sam said. "Been there and done that more than once."

_impossible all of you,_ Spike threw up his hands mumbling before walking away, "You're all going nuts and don't know you."

"Think should follow him?" Lew asked trying hard not to grin.

Sam waved him off, "Nah, he's a big boy let him stew."


	57. trying to be helpful

**Chapter 57: trying to be helpful  
**

Sadie woke up early one morning and wandered downstairs to see that neither of her parents were awake but decided she had wanted to make breakfast for them. She climbed onto a chair and dug around the freezer until she found some waffles popping them along with some bread into the toaster. Then, she got back on the chair and reached for two glasses and had to climb onto the counter to reach them but she slipped off the counter falling on her butt. Sam woke up to smelling something burning and when he rushed downstairs he found her sitting on the floor surrounded by broken glass and smoke coming from the toaster. He popped the burnt food and lifted her setting her on the counter, "Baby girl you okay?"

She wiped at her eyes, "I was trying to be helpful."

He kissed side of her head, "I can see that but how about I give you a hand?"

"Just a little one," she told him matter factly.

He helped her clean up the mess and make some more waffles, "Mom is going to love this."

Jules woke up when Sadie sat down on the bed, "Mommy breakfast time."

She looked to see tray of food, "Wow, what's this for?"

He pointed to the smiling little girl, "Have to ask her? All her doing."

"I thought would be nice to make breakfast for daddy and you but ended up burning everything then daddy helped."

Jules hugged her daughter, "Thank you baby girl was a wonderful idea."

/*/*/*/

Dom had woken up early to hear his little brother crying but grabbed him before could wake their parents so carried him downstairs setting him in front of the television to watch Dragon Tales while he made something for all of them to eat. After setting some dry cereal on the floor for his brother he went about grabbing some bread popping it in the toaster and then went into the freezer to try find something else to make and found sausage links and waffles which he popped in the toaster and microwave. Spike woke up to hear a thump and crash and he ran down the stairs to see him sitting on the floor crying so moved to set him on the island, "You okay?"

Dom wiped at his eyes trying to calm down, "I was...cooking us...breakfast."

He cleaned up the glass, "Nice to see you got your brother fed but why don't I help you out."

"Sure but mostly I want to do it."

He helped him pop more bread in the toaster with some waffles and sausage in the microwave, "Wow, why doing this?"

He smiled as poured some juice, "Trying to be helpful for mommy and you."

Winnie woke up when Spike set the tray on the bed and then him, "Hm...what's up?"

"I made you breakfast mommy," he told her. "And daddy helped a little."

She kissed side of his head, "Wow, looks great kiddo."

/*/*/*/

Later that afternoon Ed walked into the barn to hear Jules and Winnie talking about their morning, "What you two up to?"

They told him what happened, "Growing up to fast," Jules said. "Don't you think?"

"All kids have to but Izzy tried that at four and about burned down the house but has learned to do it."

Natalie walked over chuckling as listened, "At least better than when Sam tried that at their age."

"How you know what happened?" Sam asked his sister.

"Mom told me after I had tried that once and seems that dad had to buy a new toaster."

Spike was laughing, "Wow, think my parents may have had to do the same thing."

"Like father like son/daughter," Jules said.

"Could have been a lot worse and burned something down."

Jules slapped Sam on the shoulder, "Shut up Sam."

He held up his hands, "I am going to find some work to do."


	58. never mess with woman of SRU

_this is when the team is there for each other when tragedy or something bad happens to the members of the team and how they are there for one another_

* * *

**Chapter 58: never mess with woman of SRU  
**

Jules and Winnie had decided to grab some lunch at a diner that wasn't located far from headquarters in case something came up. Jules had left her gun back at the station but once they rounded a corner and three men jumped out of a truck grabbing them. Of course they started to fight the men getting in sme well placed kicks but something was placed over their mouths they were shoved into the truck. Jules slowly woke up when they were dropped onto chairs before being tied up. They made sure they were secured before leaving the room.

/*/*/*/

Spike walked into the common area of headquarters to see Syd was still there and wondered where Winnie was and headed into the locker room, "Where's Jules?" Sam asked as he to had been looking for the woman for the last twenty minutes.

"Maybe they went to lunch?" Wordy asked.

Ed and sarge walked over, "What you going on about?" Ed asked.

"Just wondering where Jules and Winnie went to," Sam told them.

"Heard them say going to get lunch at diner down the road."

Leah knocked before entering, "You said they went to get lunch?" they nodded. "Than how come Jules truck is parked outside the diner and their not inside?"

"Spike can you pull up some surveillance feed around there and see if can find something?" Ed asked him.

Spike ran off to debriefing room pulling something up, "Okay can see three men sneaking up to them but seemed that didn't take look to knock them out."

"See if can get something on those men," sarge told him. "Wordy alert police chief to what happened and give him the plates."

Spike pulled up facial recognition and the plates, "I have a clear sight of the plates so can trace them."

"I hate to be those guys," Wordy said. "Jules can have a bad temper."

"Don't most of us know that," Sam said. "After all we have gone round on the mat with her."

/*/*/*/

Jules waited until she was sure they left the room before trying to get out of her ropes and sighed when Winnie came to, "Winnie?"

The other woman shook her head as spotted her, "What's happening?"

"Not sure but seemed we were jumped and brought here."

Both woman were working to get out of their ropes and Jules was the first one to succeed and moved over to do the same to her friend but heard the men coming back so they pretended to be asleep still and the men grabbed a duffel bag before walking over to where they were and Jules jumped the one was closest. Winnie did the same and soon the men were kicking them as tried to get them under control but Jules kneed her man in the chest than karate chopping back of his head. Winnie kicked the man we had been wrestling with in the junk and elbowed him in the face as she took one to her chest but soon she had him in a headlock. Jules had the last man in a headlock while heard some sirens coming towards them soon both men were out. They headed to the door in time to see three SUV's pull up outside the warehouse and walked out of there as rest of the team hopped out of the cars.

Sarge and Leah stayed outside while Sam, Ed and Spike went inside and by the time got the three men who now were handcuffed the EMS and few officers were shocked that they were blooded and bruised making sure to stay away from the woman.

Wordy walked over to where Winnie and Jules were being examined by EMT, "How are they?"

Steve was there, "Bumps and bruised but they will live."

"Than can we get out of here?" Jules asked the man.

He handed her a paper, "I know how much you hate hospitals but make sure to take it easy."

Sarge and Ed were riding together, "You see those guys?"

"Wow, remind me never to get on their bad sides," Sam said over the comm.

"Am sure that would happen only if threaten bodily harm," Ed reminded them.

"Or when you piss one of them off and just happen not to move quick enough out-of-the-way."

Once they got back to headquarters both woman headed to the locker room where grabbed a shower and Sam was waiting for Jules, "Sam I am fine."

He helped her pull shirt on, "Yeah, that's why just was wincing."

She punched his shoulder, "Shut up Sam."

Winnie had turned off the shower and smiled when saw Spike standing there, "Ed will kill you if catch you in here."

He had a goofy grin on his face, "Just making sure you're okay."

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, "My head is killing me but should be fine."

Ed and sarge were waiting the the briefing room, "Both of you take the day of since have rest of the weekend off."


	59. weekend of fun

_the guys go out for weekend of fun but what could happen to them  
_

* * *

**Chapter 59: weekend of fun  
**

Since team one had a long weekend ahead of them some of the guys decided that would do something together. Sam had come up with the idea of going camping and seemed that for once Lew and him were getting their resident tech out of the office. Since Spike was the one with a SUV that had 4x4 off road ability decided that would meet up at his place. Sam and Lew arrived in Lew's car after leaving Jules jeep with another trailer where would get it in another day, "We ready to leave?"

Spike ran upstairs kissing his sleeping girlfriend who rolled over in her sleep before they headed outside and he tossed Sam the keys to his Tahoe surprised that Sam had hooked up the trailer that had three four wheelers inside. The hour ride there was mostly in silence while the other two guys slept and finally arrived where decided to park the vehicle. Sam unloaded his stuff before reaching inside and blasted the radio causing the other two to jump.

Spike glared at his friend as they unloaded rest of the gear, "So getting the jeep after this is all over?"

Lew made sure they grabbed everything, "You do know where going right?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sent the location of that bed&breakfast to your phones is if get lost know where to go."

Spike looked at his phone, "Should take us until about seven tonight to get there."

/*/*/*/

About a couple of hours into the trip Spike was still listening to his iPod while the others were surprised he was keeping up with them. Sam looked around noting they were overlooking a small cliff and motioned for them to stop so could break for lunch. Afterwards they took some pictures not surprised that their phones had no service up there but after drinking some Gatorade they were off once again and Lew wasn't watching where he was going and lost track of where the other two went to. Spike stopped when the sun was shinning in his eyes and grabbed his sunglasses from his backpack but cursed when he to lost his friends. Sam stopped to get something to drink noticing that they were there and after going around a little he realized that lost them so he headed towards the meet up.

Lew cursed once again, _how did this happen?_ he looked at his phone realizing it was dead and rode some more before ran into a two woman and a man who had been hiking the trails but took sometime for them to see him there. The brunette woman smiled at him, "Hi there, lost?"

He nodded, "Actually lost my friends that out here with and phone is dead."

The man rolled his eyes, "I am Fred this is my wife Nicole and this is Dana," he pointed to the woman had been chatting with. "Maybe we can help."

Dana grinned, "Were headed to this small bed&brealfast not far from here maybe two hours on that thing, you?"

"Actually that's where meeting them if had gotten lost."

"If you keep going straight for a while and will find the trail once again and then keep following that til get there."

Spike was the first one to arrive there and he found a good place that could park the ATV's and headed inside to check them in for the night and by the time had got back outside Sam was riding up and took Lew another ten minutes to get there, "You get lost Lew?"

Lew glared at his friends, "You two left me out there but made it here and met a few others out there."

"Uh huh," they said simultaneously.

/*/*/*/

That night Lew decided to sit outside for a while but when someone sat next to him he glanced over smiling at the woman from earlier. Dana had spotted him walking around outside and decided to go and say 'hello' and shared a smile with the man. Lew reached for his beer and their hands brushed, "Hi there."

She scooted forward, "Looks like you found way here after all. What about your friends?"

"After sometime but think they abandoned me out there on purpose."

She giggled, "My brother and his wife did the same thing tonight to do their own thing."

"One friend is reconnecting with his iPod and sure other one went all native out here."

"So where are you guys from? Seem to know these trails."

"We work and live in downtown Toronto so had the weekend off and came here. Actually almost had to drag one here. He's more tech then nature."

They started laughing, "My sister-in-law is the same but she said wanted to try hiking out once to see why he loves it so much. We all live in Toronto to. She's more into going shopping then outdoors but Fred and me grew up in woods around the city."

"Sam grew up think doing things like this with being military kid and loved to do things like this when little."

/*/*/*/

Around five the next morning Sam was awake first and he grabbed them some coffee and donuts and Lew was awake when he got back to the room. So they got in the shower but seemed Spike didn't want to wake up so Lew came up with an idea. Sam grabbed the alarm clock for his friend who messed with the alarm so would go off in one minute really loud to a buzzing noise and made sure to stick it next to his head and both moved off to the side. Spike shot up when there was an annoying really loud buzzing noise in his ear and looked around the room he found his friends laughing so he tossed pillows at them smacking them in the head.

Lew couldn't stop grinning, "So want to tell us what you did last night?"

"What makes you think did anything last night?" he asked asking innocent.

"I don't maybe cause can't stop grinning," Spike said. "Like a giddy teenager."

Sam snatched paper off the table, "Oh, someone got a phone number last night but anything need to know?"

"When you two ditched me found people walking out there and ran into the same woman last night."

"So you going to see her again?"

He rolled his eyes, "Actually she's from Toronto too so will see her on next day off."

/*/*/*/

Over the next few hours they took turns picking different directions to go thinking would have some fun for the morning and find their way back to the trail. They did take loads of pictures and thought maybe would be good idea to bring Clark and Dean when they stopped at this huge waterfall that overlooked a lake. After breaking once for lunch Spike grinned as looked below and pushed Lew off the cliff grinning as did the same thing to Sam. When both men got to the surfaced waited for Spike to do the same before started wrestling with each other in the water. A few people who were on the shore were laughing when they got out of the water. A man was nice enough to take a picture of them with the waterfall in the background before they started off once again but took sometime to find the trail and by then had started to get dark outside.

Sam had them stop before he pulled out three headlamps tossing one to his friends and looked at his GPS before they started off once again and took another two hours to get where Sam had left Jules jeep there and all men changed out of their wet shirts and jeans, "How about get your car and grab something to eat?" Lew asked.

"Sounds good to me and get home," Spike said. "Before the ladies send out a search party."

Sam drove back to where left the SUV and not surprised that once again his friends had fallen asleep on the way there and easily got Spike in his car once there and opted to grab something to eat once they got closer to the city. They stopped at some diner before Sam dropped Lew off at home.

[-]

Jules was asleep on the couch when he arrived home and he grabbed a shower before laying down on the couch after turning on a movie and she rolled over facing him, "Hm you have good bro time with the guys?"

He pecked her on the lips, "We had loads of fun that's for sure. You should come next time."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime soon."

"Sure would be better sharing a room with you then either of you."

He grinned as kissed her, "Now that sounds like good idea once get them again."

[-]

Spike pulled up to his place and once he had a shower figuring that Winnie was at work he popped in a movie to watch and soon fell asleep. Winnie walked in not long after and she grabbed a shower and restarted the movie and curled up with him on the couch pulling a throw over both of them he wrapped an arm around her pulling against his chest. She turned her head pecking him on the lips earning a smile, "You have fun?"

He didn't open his eyes, "Parts of it was fun but not sure doing that again anytime soon."

She helped him roll onto his back and gave him a full body massage, "Better?"

He yawned as she laid back down, "A lot better but did miss having you to myself last two days off."

"I know the feeling but you all needed the bro time together."

He rolled his eyes, "Everyone says that back have enough time together all the time."

She yawned turning back to the movie, "Outside of work rarely but was nice."

/*/*/*/

Sarge, Ed and Wordy were in the locker room when all three men walked in Ed snatched the pictures from them, "Do anything should know?" Ed asked.

Jules grabbed the pictures next, "Wow, whose the girl?"

Lew blushed, "We met on the first trip for the night and then chatted that night."

"After dinner didn't see this man all night," Spike told them. "Wonder what happened all night."

"Your all imaging things but nothing happened, yet."

Sam and Wordy whistled, "Hm, sounds like someone has plans soon."

He changed into uniform, "You're all insufferable you know."


	60. being there for each other

_I watched the episode where Spike father passed away yesterday and the one where Lew died last week so been working on this_

* * *

**Chapter 60: being there for on another**

AFTER LEW IS KILLED

Jules headed home after the funeral was over wanting nothing to do but dive straight into renovation which was working until around ten that night she got a phone call from one of the normal bartenders at the Goose telling her that Spike was there and plastered. She grabbed her car keys and headed there and not surprised that the place was packed considering was a Friday night and Karl nodded at her towards where her friend was, "I was thinking about who to call that wouldn't get him in trouble."

"Thanks Karl can you switch his drinks to mostly juice," she told him. "Thanks for the call."

Spike didn't look up when she sat down, "Whut doin here?"

"Seems that needed to check up on you man."

She sat down next to him, "I am fine."

"Spike were all grieving for Lew and no matter how much you go through things in your head or a computer there are variables that couldn't account for."

"Why didn't he have faith in me...could have saved him."

She pat put her hand on his as brought a drink, "Spike, you two have been really tight since the first day Lew had seen you at that recruiting. It wasn't about not trusting you maybe even he knew that the chances of the transfer was working had been slim and didn't want to kill you too."

He put his head down, "I went through everything in my head and that transfer would have worked."

"You so could account for how tired he was for standing there for so long?"

He looked down at his drink, "Think need to use the bathroom but not sure can make it there."

She threw an arm around her shoulder and slowly made it there, "On your own in there Spike not going in there."

Jack one of the regular bartender/bouncers walked over, "I know we all think of Jules as one of the guys but think this is crossing the line."

She walked over to the bar where Karl was, "Ready to call it a night?" she nodded and handed him a bill. "My boss heard what happened the other night and after all you been here he cleared it so would cover all of his bill is on the house."

She waited until he got out of the bathroom and Jack helped her get him into her Jeep noticing he must have taken a cab there and she had already called his mother telling them he was staying at her place for the night and once pulled up there getting him inside was hard. She put Tylenol and water next to him for the morning and took a while to fall asleep.

* * *

SPIKE FATHER DIES

After the whole incident in the basement was over Spike headed to the hospital his father passed away a few hours later and once he dropped his mother at home he headed to the barn where could see Winnie was waiting for someone and after chatting with SIU he headed into the locker room until he changed. Winnie knocked before opening the door and leaned against the locker next to him watching him but she followed him outside where took his keys. He sat next to until she pulled up to a park, "Spike?"

They moved to sit on a bench, "You know this morning when I left he was about ready to be released."

She sat there as he leaned her head on her shoulder, "I am really sorry for you."

He made a sound before started sobbing and she pulled him into an embrace letting him cry and took sometime, "We were just starting to understand one another and joking about silly things this morning before had to leave for work. If only didn't leave him-"

"Spike you had no way of knowing he was going to die but at least you two had the chance to see one another before happened."

She led him back to his truck and made way back to his place and he checked on his mother making sure she was asleep and grabbed some beer and turned on a movie settling down on the couch that was in his room. He leaned back against the armrest and she laid against his chest and soon fell asleep. She had sent a text to sarge about what happened who told her that he should take time off and let know if needed anything.

* * *

AFTER THE EXPLOSIONS

_(in this series Parker never retires, Jimmy/Donna never die)_

After they heard that sarge and Clark were going to be okay they decided that were to wound up so headed to a diner not far from the hospital to grab something to eat. Wordy and Raf were the last ones there and waitress came over pouring coffee and tea for everyone, "Am glad they will be okay," Raf said.

Jules leaned against Sam, "Wouldn't be the same with sarge not around."

"Ed looked so lost when saw him after they had rescued Clark," Wordy said sipping his coffee. "Not sure he will be anywhere for days."

Winnie finally walked over to where they had pulled two tables together and sat next to Wordy and Spike, "To think that this morning we were getting ready to have a reception with family and friends and now tonight we had been waiting to hear news on different members of our extended family."

Sam looked to see Jules against his side, "Thank goodness that were all here tonight and in one piece."

They raised their glasses and clanked them together, "The city is going to take time before even get around to be normal."

Winnie leaned against Spike, "Their calling in other people to cover for whatever may come up."

Raf yawned, "No matter what good to know we all made it with some bumps and bruises but-"

"One day can look back at this and see made us stronger," Sam said.

"Not a really good way to start your honeymoon that's for sure," Jules said to no one really. "But wouldn't be anywhere else."

Winnie yawned, "I should be going since need to work in the morning."

Spike had offered to take her home, "Come on let's get going."

She excepted the hugs from everyone, "Just be carefully going home guys."


	61. popping the question

_**am at a lose as to what to do for next few chapters so any ideas  
**_

* * *

Sam&Jules

Sam had been planning on popping the question to Jules for a while just work kept getting in the way but finally they had a long three day weekend coming up and he had the ring. He found her favorite french restaurant in the city. After work they both headed home to get ready for their date and he picked her up at eight after he had gotten a new truck. Jules interlocked their hands smiling as they pulled up to Lé Chez and found their table. She picked a wine, "Wow, didn't see this coming."

"After all we finally made it to one year anniversary," he told her and they ordered dinner. "Nice to finally get weekend alone."

"Now that your sister isn't in town and we can date without chance of being thrown of the team."

"Was convienant that Nat found something to do tonight wasn't it?"

"Am sure it was all of her idea to not be there."

After they had finished off dinner he led them down the street, "Remember this place?"

She looked around, "This is the same area that we met that first day 6 years ago."

They walked down to the nearby park and once she sat down on a bench he got down on one knee, "Julianna Callaghan, you have constantly been on my mind since the first day we met and even after every crazy thing been through still stick with me...will you make me a happy man and marry me?"

She leaned over kissing him passionately, "I love you Sam and yes."

/*/*/*/

Spike&Winnie

It had been a long few weeks with tiring shifts but somehow Spike had been finding the time to plan a great anniversary present so pop the question. He pulled up to her place about eight that night and knocked on the door smiling when she opened, "Hm, Michelangelo you look absolutely handsome."

He pecked her on the lips and she took the bouquet of roses, "Hm, same could be said for you."

She moved to put the flowers in a vase, "So where we going tonight?"

He opened her door for her and drove to Vagabondo Italian Ristorante & Lounge, "What you think of this?"

They were shown to a table, "You know love it here."

A woman walked over smiling, "Mikey, has been far to long. Whose this bella donna?"

"Zia Aria this is Winnie," they shake hands.

"Anything you want is on the house Mikey but don't be a stranger."

"How many restaurants does your family own around here?" she asked when alone.

"Only this one which is nice since your favorite."

After they had finished he pulled out a small box and got on one knee, "You know have been dancing around feelings for each other since the first day you started there and never wanted to admit how much you have gotten me through since then...Winnie will you marry..." she didn't let him finish as kissed him passionately and broke apart when heard clapping and cheers. He pulled away and both were blushing, "Take that as a yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I will marry you."


	62. waiting for the verdict

**_Hope06 thanks for this idea from_ ** _**as to how sarge can be much like a father figure to the younger ones on the team; in this one when Toth is making his decisions seems that Spike and Winnie were also dating so had to wait on that to from season 4 episode 11&18  
**_

* * *

Sarge was surprised that Toth was going to make a judgement on whether Sam and Jules could remain on the same team but even more that he would even think about Winnie and Spike after all wasn't like she was in the field or anything but he said she worked with him. Winnie was working at her desk with Jules leaning there both didn't notice him walk over, "You two know that no matter what his decision is that wont change anything right?"

Jules sighed, "Boss he could make a decisions that would change the dynamics of the team."

He offered to by them lunch after their shifts were over and met a diner not far from headquarters, "Sarge what you think about Toft?"

He sipped his cup of coffee, "Not much can do but wait for what he decides."

"But can't we do something to help make up his mind?" Winnie asked.

He pat both of their hands, "Sorry but this is really up to him but all can do is keep doing our jobs and since were all professional just have to watch what say," he looked over to Jules both remember the conversation that really started it all with Toft.

* * *

_Sam and Jules were walking away together after a hot call was over and totally forgot that they hadn't turned off their headsets, "So hypothetically you ever think about honeymoon?" Jules asked him as walked away towards the trucks after making sure Donna got off._

_"I love a honeymoon hypothetically."_

_"already just promise me it's not daiquiris on the beach," she told him._

_He grinned, "Extreme hiking, remote trails and no outhouses."_

_She smirked, "Oh nice, I likey."  
_

_He made a face looking at her, "Oh you mean with you?"_

_She looked at him, "Haha Braddock."_

* * *

"We may have brief moments here and there that can forget that at work," Winnie said.

Jules laughed, "But not like the bosses say much of anything."

"Here you three are," Ed joined them. "You don't have anything to worry about. Our team is the best in Toronto and sure no one would mess with that."

"Yeah, but he could decide not worth the risk in keeping us together."

/*/*/*/

They were all standing around the beach for team picnic with everyone and their families including Hank, Donna, Raf and Wordy who weren't on the team anymore but still included. Sarge was waiting to hear from Toft about his decision on what would happen but smirked as his phone rang, "Parker...sir...I will let them know...thank you."He first motioned for Jules and Sam to come over and told them the news and then the same with Spike and Winnie. Rest of the team walked over, "If you can't tell thes four have been cleared to stay on team one together."

Spike hugged the man, "Thanks boss."

Sam set a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"No thank you Sam. We usually get to choose our team mates but we had greatness thrust at us and proud to have you here."

Sam smirked, "There's no where else would rather be."

"Jules your my right hand. My heart and you teach me something new everyday," he turned to Raf. "Raf, you have seen what the job can be."

"I have," he told him.

"You're a fast learner and going to make this team a lot better," Wordy walked over. "Wordy, there isn't a day I don't miss you."

Raf slapped the man on the back as he answered, "You too."

He turned to Spike resting hand on his shoulder, "Spike..." he said something in Italian.

Spike smiled, "I know."

"Winnie, you're in our ears all the time. You help keep us grounded and help even in a small way get through every hot call."

She smiled as Spike wrapped arm around her, "You too."

He looked around the group there tearing up a little, "You guys are my family..." he walked off.

Ed went to follow his friend, "I got it. I got it."

"What's going on?" he asked stopping next to him.

He ran hand down his face, "I walked away from my team Ed. I walked away from you. I am so sorry. I am so sorry."

"Do the math on this how many times have you been there for me? I got nothing but respect for you Greg. You never have to apologize for anything to me."

"I got no words for you friend. Got no words for you that can describe what you have done for me and who you are to me," he pat him on the chest.

"Okay, so what's the deal here? What's your decision?" sarge looked at his team and then where Dean and Marina were. "Whatever it is, were here." Both looked down at the paper in his hands and sighed. "What's that your suspension papers?"

"Yeah," he handed him the paper. "Here, you do it."

Ed looked the paper he was handed, "What are you saying?"

He was grinning, "Let's keep the peace."

Ed clapped him on the back as started laughing and turned around ripping up the paper making everyone laugh or in Jules case clap before pulling sarge in for a hug and rest of the team were laughing and also pat him on the back after all happy to have him sticking around some more.


	63. messing around what to do?

**_this is where a few of them go to have some fun while having a slow day and to kill some time_**_**  
**_

* * *

Spike came walking into the barn listening to his ipod and ran straight into Ed who grabbed him by the shoulders before the man could walk into a wall but he didn't say a thing but walked towards the locker room and the team leader turned to Winnie who was working with team three, "What's with Spike?"

She shrugged, "Not sure was asleep when left."

Sam was listening on the headset, "He said something last night about killing Mark on team four."

Spike had barely got off his shirt when Ed pulled out his earbuds, "Sure not going deaf?"

Spike turned off his music, "What? Nothing on the radio so been listening to this all the way here."

Jules knocked soon after before walking in, "Spike want to race some?"

He was glad Ed wasn't there, "Okay, what you thinking Julianna?"

She punched his shoulder, "Michelangelo, what you want to race today?"

He got an evil look, "Been a while since raced down side of the building? After all the bosses are busy."

Sam walked in, "To the kill house it is."

They cleared it with Donna to take Jimmy and Mark and Leah tagged along after grabbing some climbing gear and paintball gun that used for training. Spike was about to head there when thought of something and grabbed a headset for all of them. Winnie looked him over in full gear, "Hm, going somewhere?"

"A few of us are heading to the kill house," he told her who. "So if need us know where but will have headsets on whole time."

"Alright if need you will let you know."

Sam and Jimmy looked up when he finally got there, "Afraid you will lose?" Jimmy asked joking.

Spike handed around the headsets, "No but Samtastic forgot to grab us headsets."

Leah and Jules walked over, "So how we doing this?"

Mark passed around three colors, "How about Jimmy/me (green) vs. Jules/Leah(red) vs. Sam/Spike(yellow)."

Sam shook his head, "Sounds good after all would be fine."

The three teams split up going different ways and loaded the ammo before starting off. Jimmy spotted someone running not far from where he was standing but missed but ducked out of the way when a few more flew past the side of his head. Sam was pressed against the wall and peered around the corner in time to see Mark running but he easily hit him a few times. Jules snuck around hearing some shots but rolled her eyes as Sam hit the other man but she fired missing him by inches. Spike peered through his scope and spotted his partner in crime but no one else but slowly walked against the wall noticing the man who had been hit. Leah stopped next to where Jules was standing both poked their heads around the corner spotting Jimmy on the floor above them and both shot at him and he cursed when they hit him.

Spike smirked when he say his friend get hit and fired a few times hitting Leah unfortunately in her ass and stopped himself from laughing. Leah curses when she felt the shots hit her and looked to see the color and vowed to kill both men. Jules pat her team-mate on the shoulder before looking into her scope spotting Spike who was on the floor above them. Sam tapped him on the shoulder and backed up before he could be shot and pointed where could see Jules hiding behind the wall but knew she hadn't seen them but both backed up a little enough to be on different sides of her and hit her twice at the same time she fired hitting Sam in the chest and just above his jewels.

They gathered outside where Spike was the only one not hit but Jules changed that by shooting him, "HEY!" he glared at her.

She pat his cheek, "You look funny with no color on you."

"Jimmy and Mark," Winnie said over the headset. "Donna needs you back here for some patrolling."

After they left rest of them headed to the roof where got their climbing gear ready and made sure it was secure, "So now what?"

"What happens to the winner and loser of this?" Spike asked. "Has to be something."

Sam got ready, "How about loser buys drinks after this shift for the winner?"

They all got ready and on the count of three they all started down and of course Jules was the first one down followed seconds later by Leah. They watched as Sam and Spike got there last at the same time and thought was going to be good to watch.

"Wow, Sam losing your touch," Spike teased.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I didn't lose that would be you."

"NO YOU!" they said at the same time.

Ed walked over, "You know how much paperwork it causes me to fill out every time you do this?"

"None," they all said simultaneously.

He sighed, "Nothing better to do than racing each other?"

Sarge walked over, "And using training weapons?"

"Since you caused all of this chaos you will be doing the paperwork," Ed told them.

"After that inventory and cleaning the gun locker and equipment."


	64. growing up to fast

**_Ed and his daughter have a moment and then of course he starts to talk to Wordy who doesn't help but make it worse_**_**  
**_

* * *

One afternoon Ed had off he decided to pick his daughter up from school and do something together. Izzy walked out of the school chatting with a few of her friends and when she walked past a boy with curly blonde hair he waved and said something that made her blush. He stood outside his car waiting for her as she looked around for where her sitter might be parked and when she spotted him standing there instead she rushed over where he scooped her up, "Daddy, I missed you."

He had been working last few days during the day and home after she went to bed, "Sorry baby girl busy at work."

"That's alright," she said as climbed into the car. "Mommy told me that other day."

He pulled away from the school before asked, "What's wrong Iz?"

She sighed into his shoulder, "This boy Adam in my class wont stop bugging me."

He looked at her in the rearview mirror, "What's he doing?"

"First, he starts off by tugging on my pigtails to get my attention," she plays with her brown pigtails. "Than during recess whatever I am doing he has to come over and bug me and my friends until they agree to let him join us. He wont leave me alone."

He could see her blushing, "Uh huh, and what do you do about this?"

She tried to hide her smile, "I tell him to go away but you know he's the coolest boy in the third grade."

"Well, think he might like you so can ignore him and might go away or just play along."

She made a face like her mother that says 'your-completely-nuts' and frowns, "You don't know anything dad."

He kisses top of her head, "I know but will leave you alone eventually."

/*/*/*/

A few days later Wordy was at the station for a joint drug bust and noticed Ed seemed to be thinking about something and joined him in the locker room, "Something up Ed?"

The Sargent faced his friend, "Think Izzy has her first crush with boy in her class."

"What you expect? At 9 they're bound to think boys are annoying but doesn't stop them from thinking their cute."

He tossed his hat at his friend, "Shut up Wordy."

He held up his hands, "I have three girls at home and at her age they were the same way."

"What happened to the days when thought boys were the weirdest things?"

They laughed, "I don't know but Allie has been going on group dates already and only 13."

Both sighed, "When did they stop needing us for everything?"

He slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Enjoy the time while last before know it she wont want you around that much."

"Grow up far to fast," they said at once.

"I think Sam may have worse than both of us," Wordy told him.

"How would that be?"

"At this rate Sadie will be all Jules by time she's old enough to think about boys."

Both start to laugh, "She intimidates them now wait a few more years."


	65. pizza sauce and plastic balls

**_the men of the team have a night with the kids but what could happen?_**_**  
**_

* * *

At least one every month or two the girlfriends/wives of team one would get together and so something together while sometimes the guys did the same. This time was no different but since Spike had a sick baby at home decided to have guys day there. Winnie had sniffling Alex on her hip when she opened the door to Sam who had a kid in each arm and he offered a smile when she let him inside with Ed and Izzy following him. Spike walked over with Dom who was thrown over his shoulder, "I put a movie on in the living room kids go watch."

Winnie pecked him on the lips, "Have fun guys."

He followed her to main bedroom, "You girls going to do something interesting?"

She pulled a clean shirt over her head, "Maybe a movie and get some dinner but just gave him some cold medication should be down soon."

"With us all here will have him over and the other ones."

Dom ran over when she got back downstairs, "Bye mommy."

She leaned over kissing top of his head, "You have fun but stay out of trouble."

He kissed her cheek, "I will mommy."

"I was talking to all of you," she glared at her husband and blonde man standing next to him. "Have fun boys and girls."

Sam plopped in one of the armchairs, "I swear but I heard the same thing from Jules."

Raf was about to knock when Winnie came out and let him in, "So what we doing tonight?"

Spike looked around, "How about we make some pizza?"

"COOL!" the kids all said at the same time.

He moved around the kitchen cleaning off the counter tossing some flour on the countertop where put some rolls of dough there for each other the kids were seated. Ed with Izzy, Sam with Sadie, Raf with Nate and Spike with Dom. Each kid watched as the adults start to roll out the dough each taking their time with how big they wanted it and then spread the sauce adding different toppings than since had double ovens fit all of them in the two ovens. Sadie and Izzy shared a look with Dom before they tossed some of the sauce that was still on the counter at the adult standing next to them and soon they were tossing it back and forth until got to the point that Izzy was laughing so much fell off the stool.

Sam looked down at the girl who was on the floor giggling while the kids were laughing hysterically, "Think should get cleaned up before woman get back."

After they had eaten the kids ran off to where they would watch a movie while rest of the adults who turned back the game, "How about we turn back to the game?" Raf asked just as Sadie ran back into the room sneaking around the corner before tossing a plastic ball smacking her father in middle of his forehead. "What was that?"

Alex whined when another one smacking him in the same spot, "DADDY!"

Sam turned to see his daughter giggling before the others joined in and they all started tossing the plastic balls back and forth between the two groups while the little boy crawled under the coffee table where fell asleep during the whole thing. Sam ducked behind the couch where kept firing the balls back while Ed was next to him doing the same thing. Raf rolled his eyes smirking at the four kids while one smacked Nate in the lip making him run off crying into other room. Sadie watched her brother whispering something to the other kids and they stopped tossing them back and gathered up all of the balls around them before started throwing them back and forth really fast.

After they had stopped they dragged the kids to get cleaned up Sam and Ed glad had some clean clothes in the car before wrangling them into the shower. Once the kids were cleaned up along with the kitchen they settled down in the living room in one of the adults lap. Spike grabbed the remote control just before Sadie took it from him and chatting with Dom and Izzy before finally choosing a cartoon channel after about five minutes of channel surfing.

/*/*/*/

A while later the kids had gathered with around the room with the kids around there in an adult lap while falling asleep when Jules and Winnie walked in the front door smiling when see the balls all around the room with Jane and the Dragon playing on the television. Jules grinned taking a picture of the whole thing sending pictures to girlfriends/wives of the team.


	66. night of trick or treating

**_Sam and Spike get tricked into spending a long and tiring day outside but what else with loads of kids on sugar rushes  
_**

* * *

It was a few days before Halloween and somehow Spike and Sam ended up having to take the kids trick-or-treating that year. Sam arrived at Scarlatti home and pulled his sleeping toddler from his car seat while Sadie ran for the door when Winnie opened the door, "Trick or treat," they said at once.

She smiled and let them inside, "Don't you all look so cute."

Sadie twirled around, "I am a princess."

Spike walked in, "Don't we look adorable girls."

Sadie ran over hugging him, "Nate is going as Batman."

"I am a fortune-teller," Dom ran into the room. "Alex is Spiderman."

After Winnie left they got the kids into their jackets and set out a bowel of candy that had a hand grab you when stuck your hand in the pot. Sam grabbed the candy buckets for little ones and they started to walk around the block getting bunch of candy for each of them.

Sam rolled his eyes as waited for them at another home, "How long think have?"

Spike opened a Tootsie pop sucker, "I don't know but the little ones are about out for the count."

"Good thing Ed's place isn't far from here so might be last stop."

"I can see why Jules tricked us into doing this."

Spike huffed, "Next year the woman do this for sure."

"A lot easier when only had two of them to take."

After about two blocks they came up to one house and this time both adults walked with them to the door and smirked as the door opened to see Clark and Dean there and couldn't help but shout really loud, "Trick or Treat."

The two teens opened the door just before started to rain and all the kids ran inside as Ed walked down the stairs, "Get a little wet?"

Spike glared at the older man, "Got here just in time it seems."

Clark shook his head, "How about we put a movie in until stops raining?"

Sophie walked in from the garage, "Don't we look adorable."

"To bad about the rain," Sadie said.

"But at least we got to get some candy," Dom said.

Izzy smirked, "We got enough to last for the next month."

Dom laughed, "I got enough to last maybe two."

Ed pulled the two men into the other room where got a tub of water with bunch of apples in there along with beanbag game set up and found bunch of stickers for the prizes but seemed none of them could pick up an apple with their mouthes and only Izzy could make the bean bags in the holes. The kids had loads of fun playing the games until both Nate and Alex crashed on the couch. Sadie and Dom got bored and joined Izzy on the couch to watch some Halloween movies while the adults moved to the kitchen to make some pizza that were in the shape of pumpkins. After eating the kids went back to watching different movies on TV until Jules would come and get them.

/*/*/*/

A few hours later Jules picked them up and was headed home, "How was it?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "You know that was horrible to trick us right?"

She tried but failed to hide her grin, "Have no idea what you mean Spike."

"Winnie and you took them last year and knew would be pain in the ass this year."

She snickered, "They weren't that bad last year so how was I supposed to know would be worse?"

Both guys shared a look, "Sure you didn't think four kids wired on sugar would be bad."

"The kids loved it and am sure so did the both of you."

Sadie smiled at her mother, "They had fun trying to find the best and worst costumes."

"And who had the best candy to give out," Dom said. They pulled up to the Scaratti house, "Thanks uncle Sam that was loads of fun."

Sam reached behind him and pulled him into a hug, "It was and glad you had fun kiddo."

Sadie pulled her uncle into a hug, "Bye uncle Spike I had so much fun."

Winnie looked up when ran inside, "Have fun boys?"

Dom ran over, "Mommy look how much I got that daddy didn't sneak."

Spike looked away from his wife, "Have no idea what he means."

She smacked his arm, "Sure you don't Mr Scarlatti."

He pecked her on the lips, "Than not sharing what other one got for you."

"To bad that Alex is too little to eat any but guess we all share."


End file.
